A Doll
by BabySmurf2601
Summary: [Chapter 10 Update]/The Great House, sebuah rumah luas nan megah yang terletak di tengah-tengah Dongguk Forest. Penghuninya adalah penyihir bersaudara dengan beberapa boneka. Rumah para penyihir itu memiliki ribuan pintu, tetapi hanya satu pintu yang dapat membawamu keluar. Bisakah kau keluar dari Great House dengan selamat?/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR
1. That Forest

**A Doll**

**Chapter 1: "That Forest"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

'_Namja berambut Brunette itu berlari tak tentu arah. Di belakangnya ada 2 pria bertubuh besar yang mengejarnya sambil berteriak-teriak. Yang dikejar mempercepat larinya meski kakinya sudah lelah. Ini semua karena ulahnya sendiri sehingga bisa dikejar 2 orang galak. Tadi Namja itu mengambil salah satu tas milik dua pria yang sedang mengejarnya sekarang. Sekarang Ia sangat menyesali itu semua._

_"Berhenti, Kim Jongin!"teriak salah satu pria bertubuh besar, Seungri._

_Kai tak menghiraukan teriakan Seungri. Ia tetap berlari dan berlari. Hingga akhirnya Kai menemukan sebuah hutan besar. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Ia melangkahkan kakinya menerobos hutan tersebut meski sangatlah gelap. Sebelum masuk hutan, Kai sempat melempar tas milik Seungri. Ia harap Seungri dan saudaranya, Taeyang, tak mengejarnya lagi._

_"Hosh… hosh…"Kai berhenti berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tak melihat siapapun. Bagus, mereka tak mengejarku, pikir Kai senang._

_Namun, ia sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna merah menatapnya dari kejauhan. Kedua mata itu memancarkan kemarahan. Dengan cepat, sesosok makhluk keluar dari semak-semak dan mendekati Kai. Makhluk itu seorang wanita tua. Rambutnya berwarna putih, dan memegang sebuah tongkat. Kai tercengang dengan kehadiran sosok di hadapannya._

_"Berani-beraninya kau masuk ke hutan ini!"bentak si wanita tua. Tubuh Kai gemetaran. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lidahnya kelu untuk berteriak. _

_"S-siapa kau?"_

_"Aku Kim Taeyeon, pemilik hutan ini. Karena kau telah masuk ke sini dengan seenaknya, kau akan kusihir."Taeyeon mengangkat tongkatnya. Kai malah terkekeh pelan. Ia sangat tak percaya oleh ucapan Taeyeon barusan, padahal Taeyeon telah berkata yang sebenarnya._

_"Jangan bercanda. Lagipula tak mungkin kalau hutan sebesar ini milikmu!"remeh si pemuda berkulit tan tersebut._

_"Aku serius. Kau akan kusihir menjadi boneka. Kau hanya akan kembali jadi manusia normal saat pukul 12 malam sampai matahari terbit. Tapi, saat siang hari kau akan kembali jadi boneka."ucap Taeyeon. Ia mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke Kai._

_Tak lama, sebuah cahaya putih keluar dari tongkat dan menyorot tubuh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Taeyeon tersenyum puas setelah sosok Kai tak terlihat lagi, melainkan sebuah boneka berambut brunette yang terkapar di atas tanah. Wanita tua itu tertawa sebelum tubuhnya hilang entah ke mana.'_

* * *

Seorang Namja bertubuh mungil tengah duduk di dalam taksi sambil menatap keluar jendela. Suasana di luar sana sangatlah tenang dan damai. Orang-orang hilir mudik, jarang yang menaiki kendaraan. Udara masih sejuk dan segar. Sungguh suasana yang nyaris tak pernah ditemui di kota-kota besar.

"Maaf, Anda darimana?"tiba-tiba si supir taksi bertanya, sontak Namja yang duduk di jok belakang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke supir.

"Seoul, Korea Selatan."jawab pemuda itu. Namanya Do Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Seoul."si supir bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu ber-oh ria. "Selamat datang di daerah Dongguk."

"Iya."Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sekarang ia berada di Dongguk, sebuah desa kecil yang berjarak cukup jauh dari ibukota Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo pindah ke Dongguk karena tugas ayahnya. Keluarganya sudah terlebih dahulu pindah ke Dongguk daripada Kyungsoo, sebab Kyungsoo ingin menyelesaikan kelas 2 SMA-nya di Seoul.

Kedua mata Namja itu menatap sebuah hutan yang cukup besar di pinggir jalan. Hutan tersebut di batasi oleh pagar-pagar kawat. Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo merasa tertarik dengan hutan itu. Kyungsoo memang suka segala hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan alam, mau hutan, sungai, atau lainnya. Kyungsoo juga senang menjelajahi hutan.

Akhirnya, taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat biru langit. Kyungsoo keluar dari taksi dan mengambil kopernya dari bagasi. Ia membayar si supir, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah yang ia yakini sebagai rumah keluarganya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tangan mungilnya mengetuk pintu rumah bernuansa biru di depannya. Tak lama, pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang Namja berwajah baby face dengan rambut blonde-nya. Kyungsoo membelak kaget. Seharusnya Appa atau Eomma-nya yang membukakan pintu. Tapi sekarang?

"Kau siapa?"tanya si pembuka pintu dengan wajah heran. Kyungsoo melirik nomor rumah di depannya—27. Kemudian Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil secarik kertas bertuliskan alamatnya. Di situ tertulis jelas bahwa nomor rumahnya adalah 28.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah rumah. Aku masih baru di sini."ucap Kyungsoo, malu, sambil memasukkan kertas berisikan alamat rumahnya ke dalam saku mantel. "Rumahku nomor 28."

"Berarti kau tetangga baruku. Namaku Xi Luhan. Salam kenal."Luhan tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal."

"Rumahmu di sebelah situ. Yang berwarna merah. Jangan sampai salah lagi ya."Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan yang mengarah ke sebuah rumah bercat merah yang berada di sebelah kiri rumahnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah bercat biru itu menuju rumahnya yang bernomor 28. Kyungsoo sedikit merutukki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati karena telah salah rumah. Ia memang ceroboh, sehingga sering melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Saat tiba di depan rumahnya, Kyungsoo langsung mengetuk pintu. Untunglah kali ini yang membukakan pintu adalah Eomma-nya sendiri. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dan bertemu keluarganya yang sangat ia rindukan. Sudah 5 bulan lebih mereka tak bertemu. Sekarang mereka sekeluarga kembali dipertemukan di sebuah rumah sederhana bercat merah yang ada di daerah Dongguk.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo mulai bersekolah di Genie High School. Ia berangkat ke sekolah barunya bersama Luhan yang ternyata satu sekolah di GHS. Meski belum terlalu kenal, mereka berdua sudah akrab dan saling bercakap-cakap selama perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Setibanya di depan Genie High School, Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk. Kyungsoo akui, sekolah itu tak sebesar sekolahnya di Seoul, tapi sangat bersih dan indah. Banyak pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh, sampah-sampah tak berserakan, serta suasananya sangatlah nyaman. Kyungsoo suka dengan sekolah barunya

"Kau kelas mana, Kyungsoo?"tanya Luhan sambil menoleh ke Namja di sebelahnya.

"3-2."Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. Ia sibuk memperhatikan beberapa siswa lain yang berjalan di koridor.

"Kalau begitu kita sekelas."ujar Luhan.

CKLEK!

Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya. Ia masuk bersama Kyungsoo. Beberapa siswa di kelas menatap sosok Kyungsoo dengan bingung dan penasaran, sisanya tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Luhan menarik Kyungsoo ke depan kelas. Kyungsoo agak canggung ketika mendapat tatapan dari teman-teman barunya.

"Ini Do Kyungsoo, teman baru kita. Dia pindahan dari Seoul."ucap Luhan memperkenalkan Namja bertubuh mungil di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal."Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan malu-malu sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Setelah sedikit berkenalan dengan siswa di kelas 3-2, Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya yang berada di urutan ketiga baris kedua. Di depan mejanya adalah meja Luhan, sedangkan teman sebangku Kyungsoo adalah seorang Namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan. Rambutnya brunette, serta wajahnya datar.

"H-Halo… Aku Kyungsoo. Salam kenal."Kyungsoo berkenalan dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Salam kenal."balas Namja yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hangat.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu di kantin sekolah bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Kyungsoo terlihat menikmati teh hangatnya sambil sesekali ikut berbicara. Mereka sedang membahas Dongguk Forest, sebuah hutan misterius yang berada di utara Desa Dongguk. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan hutan bernama Dongguk Forest. Ia ingin sesekali mendatangi tempat tersebut.

"Konon, ada seorang pemuda yang dikutuk oleh penyihir karena memasukki hutan tersebut. Sampai saat ini Dongguk Forest tidak pernah didatangi penduduk Desa Dongguk. Mereka semua percaya kalau cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata setelah menemukan sebuah boneka yang mereka yakini sebagai pemuda yang dikutuk jadi boneka."terang Sehun penjang lebar. Luhan ber-oh ria setelah menyeruput Bubble Tea-nya.

"Kau tau dari mana, Sehun?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Penduduk di sini. Aku kan orang asli Dongguk."jawab Sehun.

"Boleh aku ke sana?"tiba-tiba Luhan menyeletuk. Sehun menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu berbahaya, Luhan."

"Jadi, kau percaya ucapan penduduk desa sini?"

"Iya! Sudahlah, jangan ke sana kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak terlalu percaya soal pemuda yang dikutuk penyihir di Dongguk Forest. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau ucapan Sehun soal Dongguk Forest adalah 100% asli. Kyungsoo berencana akan ke hutan itu sepulang sekolah nanti bersama Luhan—jika Luhan mau. Kalau mengajak Sehun, sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan diseret pergi dari hutan yang terletak di utara Desa Dongguk itu.

"Kyungsoo, jangan sampai kau berpikir untuk pergi ke hutan itu."ucap Sehun seolah mengetahui pemikiran Kyungsoo.

"Tidak kok."Kyungsoo berbohong.

"Sehun, bukankah tadi kau dipanggil Park Seonsaengnim untuk latihan menari?"Sehun menepuk keningnya usai mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Iya! Aku lupa. Aku pergi dulu ya! Bye!"setelah pamit, Sehun berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Kini, tinggal Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kyungsoo melirik Namja di depannya yang tengah asyik memakan makan siangnya. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo ingin mengajak Luhan untuk menemaninya ke Dongguk Forest. Namun Ia masih sangat ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau percaya ucapan Sehun soal Dongguk Forest?"

Namja berambut hitam yang daritadi meminum teh hangatnya tersentak kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Umm… sebenarnya sih, tidak terlalu."jawab Kyungsoo. Luhan menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke Dongguk Forest?"

* * *

Dua orang Namja berlari kecil menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi. Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sabaran mempercepat langkahnya sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi berkarat. Di baliknya ada pohon-pohon lebat tumbuh, dan juga ada sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Jangan masuk!' yang tertempel di gerbang. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tak mempedulikan tulisan tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Dongguk Forest.

Saat di dalam hutan, pohon-pohon tinggi menyambut kedatangan mereka. Suasana cukup gelap karena sinar matahari tak bisa menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan. Kyungsoo sangat takjub dengan Dongguk Forest. Menurutnya, hutan ini sangat besar dan indah. Dongguk Forest terlihat belum pernah tersentuh oleh manusia.

"Lihat? Hutan ini tak ada apa-apa. Sehun cuma bergurau."ujar Luhan sambil menatap ke sekitarnya.

"Iya! Sehun bohong."Kyungsoo mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata besar milik Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati benda tersebut. Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mengamati benda itu—boneka. Tangannya terarah untuk menyentuh boneka berbentuk Namja berambut brunette itu.

"Siapa yang membuang boneka sebagus ini di Dongguk Forest?"gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil memungut boneka tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?"Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Kyungsoo bangun berdiri dan menunjukan boneka yang ia pungut ke Luhan.

"Aku menemukan boneka ini. Masih bagus."

"Jadi, kau ingin mengambilnya gitu?"tebak Namja berambut blonde keturunan China itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab.

"Ya. Kan, sayang kalau ditaruh di sini."ujarnya sambil memasukkan boneka di tangannya ke dalam tas.

"Haha… masa kau main boneka sih?"Luhan malah tertawa.

"Ini untuk adikku saja. Besok dia ulang tahun."

"Oh begitu."

'Ring! Ring! Ring!'

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak ia kenal.

"Yeoboseyo? Ini siapa?"tanya Kyungsoo pada si penelepon.

"Sehun?! Kau tau nomorku dari mana?"Kyungsoo kembali berucap.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak di Dongguk Forest."

Sementara Kyungsoo berbicara dengan orang di telepon—Sehun—Luhan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Hingga ia menemukan seorang Yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitamnya. Ia berdiri di belakang semak belukar sambil memegang tongkat. Kedua matanya menyorotkan rasa marah pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Entah kenapa muncul rasa tak enak di dalam hati Luhan.

"Bye!"

Pik!

Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telepon dan menaruh ponselnya ke saku jaketnya. Ia sedikit heran melihat Luhan yang tengah menatap ke arah semak-semak.

"Kenapa, Han?"tanya Kyungsoo, penasaran. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"Aku lapar. Pulang yuk!"ajaknya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Umm… Oke."Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Dongguk Forest.

Sementara itu, seorang Yeoja yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua menyeringai. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan berjalan menjauh. Perlahan, tubuhnya hilang entah kemana.

**TBC  
**

Author's note: Aku author baru di FFn. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan di FF-ku. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya! Review please!


	2. That Doll

**A Doll**

**Chapter 2: "That Doll"  
**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo and other

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Do Jinri—Sulli—yang ke-18. Pesta ulang tahun dirayakan pada sore hari sepulang sekolah. Seluruh anggota keluarga Do tengah menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Sulli, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang pulang lebih awal agar bisa membantu orang tuanya. Kyungsoo ikut membuat kue ulang tahun bersama Eomma-nya. Sementara sang Appa tengah menghias ruang tamu.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk adikmu kan?"tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam pada Kyungsoo saat kue telah jadi.

"Sudah dong!"Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, taruh hadiahmu di atas meja ruang tamu. Sebentar lagi Sulli akan pulang."ujar Eomma Kyungsoo sambil mengusap lembut rambut putra sulungnya.

"Ne!"

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya. Setibanya di kamar, ia membuka lemarinya. Kyungsoo kaget ketika menemukan boneka itu tergeletak di atas tumpukan bajunya tanpa terbungkus kertas kado. Ia yakin, tadi malam ia sudah membungkusnya. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa bonekanya dalam keadaan tak terbungkus?

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Padahal aku sudah capek-capek membungkusnya…"Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ia terdiam sambil memikirkan boneka tersebut. Tak mungkin yang melakukannya adalah Eomma dan Appa, dan juga tak mungkin Sulli—toh, lemarinya kan dikunci.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Oppa!"

Kaget mendengar sebuah suara, lamunan Kyungsoo pecah. Ia berlari ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Rupanya si pengetuk pintu adalah orang yang berulang tahun hari ini—Do Jinri. Sulli terlihat masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Kyungsoo tebak, pasti Yeoja di depannya ini baru pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa, Sulli?"tanya Kyungsoo. Sulli tersenyum.

"Ulang tahunku, Oppa! Aku mau merayakannya sekarang. Cepatlah turun! Jangan di kamar terus."ujarnya.

"Umm… sebentar."Kyungsoo hendak menutup pintu, tapi Sulli menahannya.

"Mau apa?"

"M-membungkus kado."

"Tak usah dibungkus. Tak apa kok."

Setelah Sulli menyeret kakaknya ke ruang tamu, pesta ulang tahunnya dimulai. Meski hanya sekeluarga, tapi Sulli kelihatan sangat menyukainya. Ia senang karena bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarganya. Apalagi bisa mendapat kado meski jumlahnya tak banyak.

Selagi pesta berlangsung, Kyungsoo tak bisa tenang. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi boneka yang Ia berikan pada Sulli sebagai hadiah. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak ketika memikirkannya. Tapi Kyungsoo segera menepisnya. Ia tahu, pasti ada orang iseng yang masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil kunci lemari di laci meja belajarnya, dan membuka bungkus kado tersebut.

"Wah! Bonekanya lucu!"pekik Sulli girang sambil memeluk sebuah boneka. Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas. "Kamsahamnida, Oppa."

"Ne, cheonma,"

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Kyungsoo tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Hingga, tidurnya terganggu ketika mendenger sebuah pekikan keras dari luar kamar. Kyungsoo terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih berat. Ia bangun duduk dan mengerjap.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"OPPAAAA!"

Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu. Tampaklah seorang Do Jinri tengah menangis terisak. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya dan berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Tapi tangis Sulli belum reda juga. Kyungsoo sangat bingung, tumben sekali Sulli menangis.

"Kenapa, Sulli?"tanya Kyungsoo, cemas.

"Hiks… boneka dari Oppa… hiks… hilang."isak Sulli. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Kok bisa hilang?"

"Molla. Aku menaruhnya di sampingku tadi malam, tapi pagi ini aku tak menemukannya."terang Yeoja berambut brunette itu.

"Biar aku bantu cari."Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Aku bereskan kasurku dulu, ya!"

"Baiklah."

Namja berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menghampiri kasurnya dan hendak membereskan kasur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu menemukan sebuah benda yang daritadi Sulli cari tergeletak di atas meja nakasnya. Kyungsoo mengambil boneka itu.

"K-kenapa bisa di sini?"tanyanya, bingung.

CKLEK!

"Oppa?"

Tiba-tiba Sulli masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat ketika melihat boneka kesayangannya dalam pegangan si kakak. Sulli berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan merebut bonekanya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat Sulli menatapnya garang. Tatapan Sulli seperti induk beruang yang melihat anaknya diambil orang.

"Kenapa Oppa mengambil bonekaku tanpa izin?!"tuduh Sulli. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Mianhae…"

"Huh!"Sulli mendengus sebal sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamarnya.

Bahkan, sekarang Kyungsoo berani bersumpah kalau ia tak mengambil boneka Sulli. Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau _cute_—apalagi boneka. Lantas, siapa yang melakukan ini? Apa Sulli sengaja menaruh boneka itu di kamarnya agar bisa menuduhnya mengambil boneka tersebut?

"Mungkin Sulli lagi iseng… ayolah, Kyungsoo. Tak mungkin boneka itu jalan sendiri."hibur Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum paksa. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

* * *

Siang hari di Genie High School, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan berkumpul di kantin sambil memakan makan siang. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Dari awal tiba di kantin, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat murung. Ia jarang tersenyum, bahkan tak mendengar celoteh Sehun dan Luhan.

_"Kenapa Oppa mengambil bonekaku tanpa izin?!"_

Entah kenapa, kalimat tersebut masih terputar-putar di otak Kyungsoo. Namja berambut hitam itu masih saja memikirkan boneka milik Sulli yang berada di kamarnya tadi pagi. Meski Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk melupakannya, kalimat yang terdiri dari 6 kata tersebut masih saja bertengger di otaknya.

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu Kyungsoo."celetuk Sehun sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat murung.

"I-iya. Ini gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi."jawab Namja berambut hitam itu sebelum menyeruput jusnya.

"Kejadian apa?"Luhan penasaran, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Tadi pagi Sulli, adikku, mencari-cari bonekanya yang hilang. Katanya, Ia meletakan boneka itu di kamarnya, tapi tak ada. Saat aku mau membereskan kasurku, aku malah menemukan boneka itu di kamarku. Padahal aku sama sekali tak mengambil boneka itu dari kamarnya."

"Boneka yang kau temukan di hutan itu?"tanya Luhan, memastikan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang membawa boneka itu ke dalam kamarku. Mungkin saja Sulli menaruh boneka itu di kamarku agar Ia bisa menuduhku, kemudian melapor pada Eomma."Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan jelas ketika dirinya dimarahi kedua orang tuanya karena dituduh mengambil boneka Sulli tanpa izin.

"Tunggu. Kata Luhan, boneka yang kau temukan di hutan? Apa maksudmu Dongguk Forest?"tiba-tiba Sehun menyela, mengingat satu-satunya hutan yang bisa ditemui di Dongguk hanyalah Dongguk Forest yang berada di bagian utara desa.

"Umm… itu…"Kyungsoo tertunduk dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sudah ketahuan bohong oleh Sehun.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ke sana?"

"I-iya."jawab Luhan mewakili Kyungsoo.

"Kan, sudah kubilang kalau hutan itu terlalu berbahaya. Apa kalian mau disihir oleh penyihir hutan itu?"bentak Namja berambut brunette itu. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat khawatir setelah tahu kalau kedua temannya itu pergi ke Dongguk Forest, tapi untunglah mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari Dongguk Forest dengan selamat.

"Tapi di sana terlihat baik-baik saja, Sehun. Tak ada penyihir, dan tak ada hal-hal aneh. Hanya ada pohon-pohon, dan kami tidak disihir."ucap Kyungsoo, tak setuju dengan ucapan Sehun. Sementara Luhan kembali teringat oleh sosok Yeoja yang sempat Ia temui di Dongguk Forest. Meski Ia melihat Yeoja itu dengan singkat, tapi Luhan tak bisa melupakan kedua mata Yeoja itu. Matanya berwarna merah dan memancarkan amarah.

"Itu karena kau belum memasukki Dongguk Forest sampai ke tengah."

"Di hutan itu tak ada yang namanya penyihir!"

"Tahu apa kau soal Dongguk Forest? Kau ini hanya seorang pendatang baru yang tak tahu apa-apa!"Sehun membentak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

* * *

Hari demi haripun berlalu. Kejadian yang sama selalu terjadi tiap pagi hari. Entah karena Sulli yang belum puas mengerjai kakaknya atau karena hal lainnya, boneka itu selalu saja muncul di kamar Kyungsoo saat pagi. Padahal Sulli bilang kalau Ia menaruh boneka itu di sampingnya saat malam hari. Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoolah yang dituduh sebagai pelaku pengambil boneka tersebut meski Kyungsoo sudah bersikeras mengatakan kalau Ia tak mengambil boneka itu. Sial memang nasib Kyungsoo yang tak bersalah ini.

"Eomma! Bukan aku yang mengambil boneka itu! Lagipula, tak mungkin aku yang seorang Namja mengambil boneka."ujar Namja berambut hitam itu berusaha membela diri ketika diomeli Eommanya.

"Jangan berbohong, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tak berbo—"

"Cepat makan sarapanmu!"potong sang Eomma. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, toh percuma saja kalau membela diri jika tak disertai alasan yang kuat.

"Sulli!"panggil Kyungsoo. Yeoja berambut cokelat tua yang tengah makan sarapannya menoleh ke arah si kakak yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa, Oppa?"tanya Sulli.

"Kau yakin kalau kau tidak menaruh boneka itu di kamarku?"Kyungsoo menatap adiknya dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak pernah melakukan itu, Oppa."Sulli menjawab. Kyungsoo berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata Yeoja itu, namun Ia tak menemukannya. Kyungsoo hanya menemukan kejujuran.

"Oh. Ya sudah."Namja berpipi chubby itu kembali makan.

"Oppa, mau mendengar ceritaku?"tiba-tiba Sulli menyahut dari kursinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ne. Ceritalah."

"Mungkin Oppa tak akan mempercayaiku. Tapi, aku hanya ingin bercerita saja, Oppa. Aku mengalami hal ini tadi malam."Yeoja manis itu pun memulai ceritanya.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Malam itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Seorang Yeoja berpiyama kuning tengah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Hingga akhirnya Ia terbangun dengan sendirinya. Jinri membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerjap._

_CKLEK!_

_Kaget mendengar sebuah suara, Sulli mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut. Matanya membelak kaget ketika menemukan seorang Namja tengah berdiri memunggunginya. Namja itu tengah membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya—terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu._

_'Siapa orang itu? Seorang pencuri?', batin Sulli. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena ketakutan. Tidak mungkin itu Kyungsoo, karena kali ini sosok itu cukup tinggi._

_Namja itu meninggalkan meja belajar Sulli dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Sosok itu memasukkan kunci kamar yang telah Ia temukan di laci meja belajar Sulli ke pintu, kemudian memutar kunci tersebut. Sulli semakin takut, hatinya mulai diliputi rasa cemas. Ia berusaha untuk tetap diam dan memperhatikan Namja yang tengah membuka pintu kamarnya, namun Sulli tak bisa. Ia harus segera menegur orang itu._

_"H-hei!"panggil Yeoja berambut brunette itu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sontak Namja yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya menoleh. Wajah Namja itu cukup tampan. Kulitnya tan dan rambutnya brunette. _

_"Siapa kau?!"Sulli kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Namja berkulit tan tersebut hanya diam._

_"Jawab aku!"_

_CKLEK!_

_Tanpa menjawab, Namja itu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan santai. Sulli menggeram kesal. Ia segera bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Namun, setibanya di luar kamar Ia tak menemukan Namja itu. Yang Ia temui hanya sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Sulli yakin, kalau orang itu berhasil kabur lewat jendela._

_"Cih! Orang jahat itu kabur."gumam Yeoja tersebut sebelum berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri di depan jendela dan tak menemukan apapun. Sulli segera menutup jendela lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi._

_Saat sampai di kamar, Sulli segera menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kasurnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya dalam-dalam._

_"Sebenarnya… siapa orang itu?"_

* * *

"Itu sungguhan?"tanya Kyungsoo usai mendengar cerita dari adiknya. Sulli menggerutu sebal.

"Tuh kan, pasti Oppa takkan mempercayai ceritaku."

"Umm… aku kurang percaya ceritamu, Sulli. Mungkin cerita tadi hanya mimp—"

"Kenapa Oppa tak percaya?! Eomma dan Appa juga tak mempercayaiku, apa tak ada seorangpun di rumah ini yang mempercayaiku?"Yeoja itu memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Raut sedih mulai terukir di wajah Sulli. Sepertinya Ia sedih karena Kyungsoo tak mempercayai ceritanya.

"Oke, oke. Aku percaya ceritamu, tapi ceritamu itu benar-benar aneh. Bukankah kau telah mengunci jendela kamarmu dari dalam? Lalu, pintu kamarmu sudah kau kunci kan?"tanya Kyungsoo, memastikan. Sulli mengangguk mantap. "Darimana asalnya orang itu? Seharusnya tak ada jalan masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

"A-aku juga bingung, Oppa. Semoga kejadian itu hanya mimpi."lirih Sulli. Ia segera meminum tehnya.

"Mungkin itu hantu, Jinri."Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak mungkin, Oppa! Jangan menakut-nakutiku!"Sulli jadi merinding usai mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Hahahaha!"

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari yang cukup membosankan bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo, sebab jam pelajaran pertama di kelas 3-2 diisi oleh pelajaran Matematika, dan jam pelajaran lain adalah pelajaran yang tidak terlalu disukai oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, serta hari ini sahabatnya, Luhan, tidak masuk karena izin. Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo bersorak kecil usai mendengar bunyi bel penyelamat.

"Boleh istirahat. Jangan lupa PR dari halaman 32 sampai halaman 35."ucap Lee Seonsaengnim pada seluruh siswa sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Sehun, ke kantin, yuk!"ajak Kyungsoo pada teman sebangkunya. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah, tetapi Sehun bilang kalau ada barangnya yang tertinggal di dalam loker. Kyungsoo dan Sehunpun membalikkan arah menuju loker. Tempat loker tak dekat dari kantin, jadi memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk tiba di sana. Selama perjalanan, Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak banyak bicara. Mereka lebih sering diam.

Setibanya di depan tempat loker, Sehun segera menghampiri lokernya yang bernomor '412'. Ia membuka lokernya, dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dalam lokernya. Kyungsoo segera mengambil benda tersebut lalu mengembalikannya pada Sehun.

"Itu punyamu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangguk sebelum memasukkan benda itu ke dalam lokernya.

"Iya. Dia kakakku, Taemin. Aku selalu membawanya ke manapun."terang Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kakak? Tapi itu hanya boneka."

"Itu memang boneka di matamu."Sehun menutup lokernya. "Tapi itu bukan boneka di mataku."

"Oh begitu."Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria meski kurang mengerti dengan ucapan sahabatnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu. Ia menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara televisi favoritnya. Tak lama datanglah Jinri. Yeoja itu duduk di sebelah kakaknya dengan sebuah boneka berbentuk Namja berambut brunette di tangannya. Sulli ikut menonton bersama kakaknya itu.

"Lho? Oppa nonton Pororo?"tanya Sulli, heran. Lucu juga sih, Namja kelas 3 SMA masih nonton Pororo.

"Hehe… iya."Kyungsoo terenyum kecil. Kemudian Ia menoleh ke arah Sulli. "Lho? Kenapa bawa boneka?"

"Kukembalikan saja deh."raut wajah Sulli langsung berubah murung. Ia segera memberikan boneka itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Sulli engga suka sama bonekanya?"tanyanya sedih, sebab boneka itu adalah pemberiannya sendiri, dan sekarang malah dikembalikan oleh Sulli.

"B-bukan tidak suka. Aku hanya takut."Sulli tertunduk. Sorot matanya berubah jadi ketakutan.

"Takut kenapa? Boneka ini biasa saja kok."

"Aku tak mau cerita. Pasti Oppa takkan mempercayainya. Aku tidur dulu!"pamit Sulli sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di ruang tamu.

Namja berambut hitam itu menghela nafas berat dan menatap boneka itu dalam-dalam. Boneka itu berbentuk Namja. Rambutnya cokelat, dan bajunya agak kotor. Menurut Kyungsoo, boneka itu sangat lucu. Lalu, bagian mananya yang menakutkan sehingga Sulli mengembalikan boneka tersebut?

"Kyungsoo, sekarang sudah malam. Cepatlah tidur!"teriak Eomma Kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Ne! Sebentar!"balas Kyungsoo. Ia cepat-cepat berlari keluar rumah, lalu menghampiri tong sampah di sebelah rumahnya.

"Apa aku harus membuangnya?"gumam Kyungsoo sambil bersiap-siap membuang boneka itu di tong sampah. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk melempar boneka tersebut ke dalam tong sampah, toh percuma saja kalau disimpan di rumah jika Sulli sudah tak suka dengan boneka itu, apalagi dirinya yang seorang Namja.

Setelah membuang boneka tersebut, Kyungsoo segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam. Tak lama Kyungsoo terlelap.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Suara jam weker yang berdering membuat Namja berambut hitam itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke meja nakas untuk mematikan jam wekernya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika menemukan benda lain selain jam wekernya di meja nakas. Namja itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap benda apa yang tadi Ia sentuh.

"Lho? Kenapa boneka itu ada di sini?"

**TBC**

Author's Note: Mianhae, update-nya gak bisa cepet U_U...

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan U_U

Aku ucapin terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah me-review FF ini maupun yang hanya membaca FF ini.

Oh ya, ada yang nanya ya, kenapa Luhan ama Kyungsoo gak disihir? Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, review please!


	3. That Night

**A Doll**

**Chapter ****3****: ****"****That Night"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil menatap lekat-lekat sebuah boneka yang berada di meja nakasnya. Dengan ragu, Ia mengambil boneka tersebut dan menatapnya. Muncul satu pertanyaan di dalam benaknya—kenapa boneka itu ada di kamarnya jika tadi malam Ia sudah membuangnya?

"Apa Sulli ketakutan karena hal ini?"gumamnya pelan sambil berpikir. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi merinding ketika pikiran negatif mulai muncul di otaknya.

Bagaimana kalau boneka itu ada ruhnya?

Bagaimana kalau boneka itu bisa bergerak sendiri?

Bagaima kalau—

"Tidak mungkin!"pekik Kyungsoo ketika mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

Kedua mata bulatnya memandang sebuah goresan kecil di lengan boneka tersebut. Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Goresan itu tak terlalu besar, namun terdapat sesuatu berwarna merah di sekitar goresan tersebut. Saat Kyungsoo menyentuhnya, Ia tahu kalau itu adalah darah yang sudah mengering.

"Darah? Darimana asalnya?"gumam Namja berambut hitam itu, heran. "Ih! Kenapa boneka itu jadi menakutkan sih!"Kyungsoo melempar boneka berbentuk Namja tersebut ke lantai dengan kesal. Jujur, Ia sangat takut sekarang, tetapi Ia juga penasaran dengan boneka itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Namja berpipi chubby itu termenung ke arah boneka itu, bahkan Ia sama sekali tak sadar jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi kurang 15 menit—artinya sekolah akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

"Jika aku bercerita pada Luhan dan Sehun, apa mereka mau percaya padaku?"setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo langsung ingat kedua sahabatnya di sekolah. Apa? Sekolah?

"Omo!"teriaknya, kaget ketika menatap jam dinding yang menempel di tembok kamarnya. Jarum pendek hampir di angka tujuh, dan jarum panjang di angka 11—pukul 06.55.

"Aku terlambat!"pekiknya keras sebelum berlari menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat di sekolah, Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Mereka bertiga makan siang bersama sambil mengobrol. Tadi Kyungsoo sudah bercerita soal boneka yang kembali muncul di kamarnya meski sudah dibuang di tong sampah. Dan, apa tanggapan Sehun dan Luhan?

"Kau pasti bercanda."komentar si rambut pirang sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin tadi malam kamu tak jadi membuangnya, tetapi kamu menaruhnya di meja nakasmu."kata Sehun disertai tawa kecil.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Sekarang Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sulli ketika ucapannya tidak dipercayai orang lain. Apakah kejadian ini terjadi karena dirinya tak mempercayai cerita adiknya itu?

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Sehun, Luhan!"bentak Namja berambut hitam tersebut, sebal, karena tak ada satupun dari kedua sahabatnya yang mempercayai ucapannya.

"Hah, kau ini terlalu berimajinasi, Kyungsoo. Sehun, kita pergi saja, yuk!"ajak Luhan, bosan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang berusaha meyakinkannya kalau ucapan Namja berambut hitam itu benar.

"Tapi aku—"

"Bye!"belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"ARGHHH!"Namja berpipi chubby itu menggeram sebal sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia kembali memakan makan siangnya dengan tak bernafsu.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang siswa berambut cokelat muda. Namja itu langsung duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan menatap orang yang baru saja duduk di hadapannya. Selama bersekolah di Genie High School, Kyungsoo belum pernah bertemu siswa tersebut. Apa dia murid baru?

"Annyeonghaseo, Hyung!"sapa Namja berambut cokelat tersebut. Ternyata adik kelas, pikir pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum membalasnya.

"Annyeonghaseo."

"Teman-teman Hyung pergi ke mana? Tadi aku melihat mereka makan bersamamu."celetuk siswa baru itu sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari kedua sahabat Kyungsoo. "O ya, namaku Lee Jinki, tapi Hyung bisa memanggilku Onew. Aku kelas 2-1. Salam kenal."

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu mereka pergi ke mana."Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, kelas 3-2. Salam kenal. Kau siswa baru di sini?"

"Iya. Kemarin aku baru saja pindah dari Seoul. Aku ke Dongguk karena pekerjaan ayahku yang dipindahkan. Kalau Hyung?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku juga pindahan dari Seoul."jawab Namja berambut hitam itu sebelum meminum jus apel-nya.

"Sekolah ini bagus ya, Hyung! Aku suka meski baru pertama kali masuk. Siswa-siswanya ramah pula. Mungkin aku akan betah di sini."celoteh Onew dengan riang.

"Hmm… aku juga sama sepertimu."

"Hyung kelihatan kesal, ya?"ucap Namja bernama asli Lee Jinki itu sambil menatap raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Ini gara-gara Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka tak mempercayai ucapanku, padahal aku sudah berkata dengan jujur."jawab si rambut hitam dengan murung.

"Ucapan seperti apa?"tanya Onew, antusias dan penasaran. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, kemudian menceritakan hal yang sama seperti yang Ia ceritakan pada Luhan dan Sehun tadi. Kyungsoo pikir, mungkin Onew hanya akan berkomentar sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya?"ucapnya setelah selesai bercerita panjang lebar soal kejadian yang menimpanya tadi pagi.

"Iya. Aku percaya, Hyung."jawaban Namja berambut cokelat muda itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Apa? Percaya? Lee Jinki percaya pada ucapannya?

"Jinjja?"

"Beneran, Hyung. Aku percaya kok. Mungkin, boneka itu ada hantunya, Hyung. Jadi boneka itu bisa bergerak-gerak sendiri."Kyungsoo merinding mendengar ucapan si siswa baru tersebut.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Onew!"

"Hahaha… aku sih, hanya menebak-nebak saja. Coba deh, nanti malam kau jangan tidur sampai jam 12."ucap Onew. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Hyung tinggal duduk di kasur, lalu menunggu sampai jam 12."

Mereka berdua bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Ternyata Onew sangat asyik diajak bicara, apalagi Ia juga mempercayai ucapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jadi senang berbicara dengan siswa baru itu. Menurut Kyungsoo, kesan pertama kali ketika bertemu Onew adalah Namja itu sangat ramah, baik, namun sedikit misterius. Entah misterius karena apa, tapi Kyungsoo pikir mungkin karena Namja tersebut menyuruhnya tetap terbangun sampai jam 12 malam. Meski tak tahu alasan Onew menyuruh seperti itu, namun Kyungsoo akan tetap melakukannya.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo berniat memberikan hadiah baru sebagai pengganti hadiah lama—boneka berbentuk Namja berambut brunette—untuk Sulli. Kyungsoo ingin memberi hadiah berupa sebuah boneka teddy bear yang akhir-akhir ini sering dipajang di salah satu etalase toko terdekat. Kalau tidak salah, toko tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari Genie High School.

"Sehun!"teriak Namja berambut hitam itu sambil mengejar sosok berambut brunette yang berjalan menjauh. Merasa namanya dipanggil, sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke si pemanggil.

"Eh, Kyungsoo."

"Kau cepat sekali sih… hosh… hosh…"ujar Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena telah berlari mengejar Sehun dari kelas.

"Mianhae."Sehun meminta maaf. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak ada acara sepualng sekolah, kan?"tanyanya, memastikan, dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Ia ingin mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya pergi ke toko untuk membeli hadiah. Tadi Kyungsoo sudah mengajak Luhan, tapi sahabatnya itu tak bisa mengantarnya karena ada acara.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau mengantarku ke toko? Aku ingin membeli kado di sana."

"Mmm… baiklah. Ayo, berangkat!"

Mereka berdua pergi menuju toko yang Kyungsoo maksud. Toko itu bernama SHINee Gift Shop. Toko tersebut menjual banyak sekali hadiah, mulai dari boneka, buku, dan lainnya. Ternyata boneka teddy bear yang dipajang di etalase toko sudah habis, jadi Kyungsoo dan Sehun berkeliling toko untuk mencari hadiah lain yang cocok untuk Sulli.

"Menurutmu, hadiah apa yang bagus untuk Jinri?"Kyungsoo meminta saran kepada sahabatnya itu. Sehun terlihat berpikir sambil menatap ke sekeliling—mengamati tiap barang yang berada di toko tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini cukup lucu, Kyungsoo."ujar Sehun sembari menunjuk sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing yang berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo memperhatikan boneka tersebut. Lucu juga.

"Ya sudah, aku akan membeli yang ini."Namja berambut hitam itu mengambil boneka kucing yang dipilihkan Sehun dan membawanya ke kasir.

Setelah membeli hadiah untuk Jinri, Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun pergi ke sebuah kedai bubble tea sebagai bentuk terima kasih dari Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang telah menemaninya mencari hadiah. Di kedai, mereka berdua menikmati segelas bubble tea sambil mengobrol.

"Soal ceritamu tadi siang… aku…"Sehun memberikan jeda untuk ucapannya. Kyungsoo menatap Namja berambut brunette itu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Mempercayai semuanya."

"Percaya?! Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak percaya."protes Kyungsoo, tapi Ia juga senang karena akhirnya ada 2 orang yang mau mempercayai ceritanya.

"Umm... aku percaya kok. Mungkin, boneka yang kau punya bukanlah boneka biasa. Sama seperti boneka milikku."ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Boneka yang jatuh dari lokermu itu?"

"Yup."

"Apa maksudmu kalau boneka kita sama? Aku tak mengerti Sehun."

"Hah, tak usah dipikirkan, Kyungsoo."Kyungsoo cemberut. Padahal Ia sangat ingin tahu alasan Sehun bilang kalau boneka mereka berdua sama. Seingat Kyungsoo, boneka milik Sehun rambutnya cokelat muda dan mengenakan pakaian yang agak lusuh, sementara boneka aneh yang Kyungsoo temui di Dongguk Forest berambut brunette dan pakaiannya juga agak kotor. Mungkin karena pakaian kedua boneka tersebut sama-sama kotor, berambut cokelat, dan dijual di toko yang sama menjadi alasan Sehun berkata seperti itu? Entahlah…

Setelah bubble tea mereka berdua habis, Sehun dan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan rumah mereka hanya berbeda 9 nomor—Kyungsoo di nomor 28, sedangkan Sehun di nomor 37. Mereka pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki, toh jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari SHINee Gift Shop.

* * *

Kyungsoo tiba di rumah pukul 4 sore. Ia segera menghampiri sosok Yeoja manis yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Kyungsoo juga membawa sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Karena merasakan kehadiran kakaknya, Sulli mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ke Namja berambut hitam tersebut.

"Eh, itu apa Oppa?"tanya Sulli sambil menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo duduk di samping adiknya kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu. Anggap saja hadiah yang lalu itu tak pernah ada."ucapnya sambil memberikan kotak itu kepada Sulli. Yeoja itu menerimanya dengan senang.

"Kamsahamnida, Oppa!"ujar Sulli, girang.

"Ne, cheonma."

Yeoja bernama asli Do Jinri itu membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya—boneka kucing berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo bernafas lega ketika melihat adiknya bahagia saat melihat isi kotaknya, semoga saja boneka itu bukan boneka aneh seperti boneka yang Kyungsoo temui di Dongguk Forest.

"Sulli, kau suka boneka itu kan?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Aku suka! Bonekanya lucu."jawab Yeoja itu. "Aku lebih suka boneka ini daripada boneka aneh yang Oppa berikan padaku dulu."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal boneka lama itu… kau mau bercerita sedikit?"

"…"

"Jinri?"

"A-aku tak mau membahasnya lagi."raut wajah Sulli langsung berubah. "Aku takut. Lagipula Oppa pasti takkan percaya."

"Ayolah cerita sedikit saja. Aku akan percaya! Aku janji!"Kyungsoo memelas. Sulli mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah jika Oppa terus-terusan memaksaku."

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Akhir-akhir ini Sulli sering sekali mengalami kejadian aneh semenjak Ia tidur bersama boneka yang diberikan oleh kakaknya, Kyungsoo—seperti boneka itu hilang dari kamarnya atau lainnya. Dari semua kejadian aneh tersebut, pasti selalu ada sosok Namja itu. Ya. Namja berkulit tan yang selalu berusaha kabur meninggalkan kamar Sulli. Sulli pikir, Namja itu adalah seorang pencuri, tapi nyatanya tidak karena keesokan paginya tak ditemukan barang-barang yang hilang, ataupun rusak._

_Suatu hari, Sulli terbangun entah pada pukul berapa. Sama seperti biasanya, Ia kembali melihat Namja itu tengah mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya, dan berusaha mencari kunci kamar Sulli. Tapi itu percuma saja karena Yeoja itu telah menaruh kunci kamarnya di tempat lain._

_"__Di mana kunci itu?"gumam si Namja berkulit tan tersebut, frustasi karena belum menemukan kunci kamar. Meski suaranya sangat kecil, tetapi Sulli bisa mendengarnya._

_Namja itu beralih ke tempat lain—lemari. Ia mengacak-acak seluruh isi lemari tersebut dan berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Namja itu buru-buru membuka pintu lalu kabur meninggalkan kamar. Sulli segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari mengejar pemuda tersebut._

_"__Hey! Tunggu!"pekik Yeoja manis tersebut sambil mempercepat langkah agar bisa mendekati Namja itu. Tak disangka, lari Namja itu malah semakin cepat, dan akhirnya Namja itu memasukki salah satu ruangan yang Sulli ketahui sebagai kamar kakaknya, Kyungsoo._

_"__K-kenapa dia masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo Oppa?"gumam Sulli, heran. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati pintu kamar kakaknya lalu membukanya._

_Meski Sulli tahu hal ini tidak sopan, Ia tetap saja berjalan masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan mencari sosok Pemuda itu dengan diam-diam agar kakaknya tidak terbangun. Sulli sudah mengecek semuanya, mulai kamar mandi, lemari, di bawah meja, di bawah kasur, dan tempat lainnya, tetapi Ia sama sekali tak menemukan Namja tersebut. Yang Ia temukan hanyalah sebuah boneka berambut brunette yang berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo._

_"__Ke mana perginya Namja itu? Kenapa aku selalu gagal sih!"rutuk Yeoja tersebut, sebal, sambil berjalan keluar kamar Kyungsoo dengan lemas._

_Ia melirik jam dinding yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 6 pagi. Yeoja itupun memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap sekolah lebih awal daripada biasanya._

* * *

"Hah? Itu kapan? Dia masuk ke kamarku? Untuk apa?"Kyungsoo langsung melempar banyak pertanyaan kepada adiknya usai Yeoja itu selesai bercerita.

"Entahlah, Oppa. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."lirih Jinri. "Aku juga sering sekali melihat Namja itu masuk ke kamar Oppa. Aku tak tahu apa yang Ia lakukan di kamarmu."

"J-jadi… dia sering masuk ke kamarku? Bahkan aku sendiri tak menyadari hal itu."Kyungsoo kaget.

"Oppa sih, tidur melulu! Coba sekali-sekali jangan tidur sampai jam 12 malam."ucapan Sulli langsung mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada ucapan Onew tadi siang di sekolah.

"Iya. Nanti malam aku tidak akan tidur sampai jam 12. Oh ya, rupa Namja itu seperti apa? Dia tinggi?"Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Umm… ya lumayan tinggi. Kulitnya tan, dan aku pernah melihat wajahnya sekali. Dia tampan, Oppa."jawab Sulli.

Sullipun menceritakan beberapa pengalamannya tentang Namja itu pada Kyungsoo, dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo jadi merinding ketika tahu kalau Namja itu sering masuk ke kamarnya. Memang sih, sejak tinggal di Dongguk, Kyungsoo tak pernah terbangun saat malam hari. Ia selalu bangun pagi, dan kadang terbangun tepat 5 menit sebelum jam pelajaran pertama di sekolahnya dimulai.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 malam kurang 15 menit, tetapi Namja itu masih setia duduk di kasurnya sambil membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bangun meski sudah larut malam. Kyungsoo rela tidak tidur karena ingin melihat rupa Namja yang selalu masuk ke kamarnya tiap malam.

Sebelumnya Kyungsoo telah membuang boneka yang Ia temukan di Dongguk Forest ke tong sampah di samping rumahnya dengan harapan boneka tersebut takkan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Aku ngantuk… hoaaam…"Namja itu menguap pelan sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tiduran di kasur.

"Ke mana orang itu? Apa dia akan datang?"gumam Namja berambut hitam itu penuh tanda tanya.

Sebentar lagi, mungkin Kyungsoo akan tertidur pulas apabila tidak mendengar pintu balkonnya yang terbuka.

CKLEK!

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan kedua mata terpejam. Ia menajamkan telinganya dan mendengar derap langkah kaki yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Wajah Namja itu semakin pucat, Ia tak berani membuka matanya sekarang. Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau Ia lupa mengunci pintu yang membatasi antara kamarnya dan balkon.

_'Apa dia yang dimaksud oleh Sulli?',_ batin Namja itu.

"Do Kyungsoo…"si orang yang baru masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo segera mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Namja itu. Kedua mata hazel-nya menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kapan aku bisa melihat kedua matamu terbuka?"

Jantung Kyungsoo serasa ingin copot ketika merasakan sebuah tangan lembut yang mengusap rambutnya dengan pelan. Namja berambut hitam itu mengumpulkan keberanian dalam hatinya untuk membuka matanya. Seandainya yang mengusap kepalanya sekarang adalah sosok Namja dengan berwajah mengerikan, Kyungsoo tetap ingin melihat Namja itu dengan kedua matanya.

Kyungsoopun mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Dan, Namja bertubuh mungil itu membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar sebelum menatap sosok yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya saat ini.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**TBC**

Author's Note: Mian kalau FF ini rada gaje karena aku ngetiknya ngebut biar bisa update kilat U.U**  
**

Terima kasih kepada Readers yang sudah me-review FF ini

Oh ya, KaiSoo momentnya di chapter depan :D

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, review please!


	4. That Boy

**A Doll**

**Chapter 4: "That Boy"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

**"****KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kyungsoo menjerit kaget ketika melihat sosok itu. Bukan! Ini bukan karena wajahnya yang menyeramkan ataupun mengerikan. Tetapi, karena wajahnya yang mirip sekali dengan boneka yang Kyungsoo temui di Dongguk Forest.

"Eh!"Namja berkulit tan itu tersentak kaget ketika Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan juga menjerit keras. Ia menarik tangannya dari rambut pemuda berpipi chubby itu sebelum berlari ke arah balkon kamar.

"Hey!"Kyungsoo berteriak sambil mengejar Namja itu. Tapi semuanya terlambat, sebab sosok berkulit tan itu sudah kabur lebih dulu. Pantas saja Sulli sering gagal menangkap orang itu, ternyata larinya kalah cepat dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki orang itu.

Namja berambut hitam itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil menatap seseorang tengah berlari meninggalkan rumahnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat ketika menemukan sebuah tangga yang ditaruh di depan balkon kamarnya. Ia yakin kalau Namja berkulit tan itu berhasil naik ke balkon kamarnya dengan menaikki tangga. Tapi darimana orang itu bisa menemukan tangganya?

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja."Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar.

"Untuk apa dia masuk ke kamarku? Lewat balkon pula."gumam Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu balkonnya lalu menguncinya. Ia ingat kalau Ia lupa menguncinya, sehingga Namja tadi bisa dengan mudahnya memasukki kamarnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk dari luar kamar. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Tampaklah kedua orang tuanya beserta Sulli dengan wajah cemas. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Tadi kami mendengar teriakanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya sang Appa dengan nada khawatir.

"E-eh… iya aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku hanya bermimpi buruk."dusta Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum seolah semuanya dalam keadaan baik. Padahal Ia agak takut setelah melihat Namja itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau yakin?"Eomma Kyungsoo memastikan. Namja berambut hitam itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ya sudah. Tidurlah!"ujar Appa Kyungsoo sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar si pipi chubby bersama Eomma Kyungsoo.

Kini tinggal Sulli dan Kyungsoo di depan kamar. Entah mengapa Namja berambut hitam itu ingin sekali menceritakan segala kejadian di kamarnya barusan kepada Sulli. Sulli kan, sudah pernah mengalaminya, pasti Sulli mempercayainya.

"Jinri! Aku melihat Namja itu!"pekik Kyungsoo. Yeoja berambut brunette itu ber-oh ria.

"Oppa sudah melihatnya kan? Dia ke mana?"pertanyaan Sulli membuat wajah Kyungsoo murung.

"Dia berhasil kabur."

"Apa yang Ia lakukan di kamar Oppa?"

"D-dia… mengusap rambutku."jawab Kyungsoo dengan rona-rona merah yang mulai menghiasi kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Mungkin dia tertarik dengan Oppa, jadi suka datang ke kamar Oppa. Sudah ya! Aku mau tidur dulu. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Setelah Sulli pergi, Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tangan Namja berpipi chubby itu menyentuh rambutnya yang tadi diusap oleh Namja berkulit tan. Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan membayangkan wajah orang itu.

"Kata Sulli, dia sering masuk ke kamarku. Itu artinya besok dia akan datang lagi."ucap Namja berambut hitam itu. Ia mulai menyusun beberapa rencana untuk bisa menangkap pemuda berkulit tan tersebut besok.

Setelah rencananya tersusun di otaknya, Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Jam pelajaran Matematika baru saja berakhir sekitar 15 detik yang lalu. Kyungsoo memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan hendak mengajak Sehun dan Luhan ke kantin, tetapi tiba-tiba seorang Namja berambut cokelat muda masuk ke dalam kelasnya lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Rupanya Lee Jinki si siswa baru.

"Hyung, istirahat bersamaku yuk!"ajak Onew. Kyungsoo melirik Sehun dan Luhan sejenak sebelum menatap Jinki.

"A-aku—"

"Ayo, Hyung! Aku ingin istirahat bersamamu!"desak Onew. Kyungsoo jadi bimbang. Tapi, apa salahnya menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama Onew? Lagipula Kyungsoo juga ingin sesekali istirahat bersama Jinki.

"Ayo!"

Kyungsoo dan Onew berjalan beriringan keluar kelas 3-2. Mereka putuskan untuk beristirahat di atap sekolah. Kata Onew, di sana sangat nyaman dan tenang. Sama sekali tak bising seperti suasana di kantin sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, mereka mengobrol seperti biasa. Onew paling banyak bicara dan suka sekali menceritakan soal pengalaman barunya di Dongguk. Mulai dari sekolah, rumah, makanan sampai hutan. Tunggu. Hutan?!

"Katamu tadi kamu ke hutan, ya? Untuk apa?"tanya Kyungsoo. Onew tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya jalan-jalan saja sih. Di sana menyenangkan lho, Hyung! Coba sekali-sekali Hyung ke sana. Kalau tak salah namanya Dongguk Forest. Ada di utara desa, dan agak jauh dari sekolah."

**CKLEK!**

Onew membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah setelah menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Mereka berdua menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong, lalu mendudukinya. Kyungsoo menatap ke sekitar. Benar juga ucapan Onew, suasana atap sekolah sangat tenang. Hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang berada di sini.

"Hyung lapar? Aku bawa roti."Jinki mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari saku celananya. Ia memberikan roti itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya, membuka bungkusannya dan memakannya. "Aku membuatnya saat jam pelajaran memasak tadi. Rasanya agak aneh, soalnya aku baru belajar sih."

"Lumayan kok."ucap Kyungsoo. _Kalau Ia tahu rasanya aneh, kenapa Ia berikan padaku?_ Batin Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah roti dari Onew.

"Hyung, nilai Matematikaku selalu rendah. Hyung bisa mengajariku pulang sekolah?"pinta Jinki.

"Bisa. Kutunggu di Perpustakaan."jawab Namja berambut hitam itu. Onew tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Hyung!"

* * *

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Lonceng berbunyi. Tanda semua jam pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir—bisa bilang waktu pulangan. Kyungsoo segera memasukkan seluruh buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas sebelum berjalan keluar kelas bersama teman-teman lainnya. Saat Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju Perpustakaan, seseorang menahannya. Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mencegatnya.

"Kyungsoo, kita ke Café yuk!"ajak orang itu. Rupanya Oh Sehun. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang Namja berwajah baby face dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo membuat Sehun dan Luhan kecewa berat. "Aku harus mengajari Onew di Perpustakaan sekarang. Mungkin lain kali saja, Sehunie."

"Yah! Ayolah, Kyungsoo! Bilang saja padanya kalau kau ada acara."Luhan memaksa. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski sudah dibujuk dengan berbagai cara, Kyungsoo tetap saja menolaknya.

"Sudah ah, aku ke Perpustakaan dulu. Bye!"pamit Kyungsoo. Kemudian Ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju Perpustakaan untuk bertemu dengan Onew.

Setibanya di Perpustakaan, Kyungsoo melihat sesosok Namja berambut cokelat muda tengah membaca buku di salah satu meja. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menghampiri Onew, dan duduk di depannya. Karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang, Onew mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang Ia baca ke orang yang baru duduk di depannya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu tahu yang duduk di depannya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Maaf telat."sesal Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Ayo kita berangkat!"Onew menutup bukunya dan menaruh buku itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Lho? Katanya tadi mau belajar."Kyungsoo heran.

"Iya. Belajarnya di tempat lain saja. Aku tak mau belajar di sini."ujar Onew sambil bangun berdiri. "Ayo, Hyung!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

Mengajari seorang Lee Jinki bukan hal yang mudah. Kenapa? Karena Namja berambut cokelat muda itu sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja nyaris putus asa, tetapi Ia tepis semuanya karena tak ingin melihat nilai-nilai Onew yang selalu rendah. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengajari Onew sampai jam 5 di Café—sebenarnya Onew yang minta belajar di Café.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa meski sudah kuajari mati-matian?"gumam Kyungsoo, heran sambil memutar kenop pintu rumahnya.

**CKLEK!**

Saat tiba di rumah, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung masuk ke kamar karena lelah menerangkan pelajaran Matematika pada Onew tadi. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan kembali teringat oleh beberapa rencana di otaknya—rencana menangkap pemuda berkulit tan yang kemarin malam masuk ke kamarnya. Meski Kyungsoo agak ragu dengan rencananya, Ia akan tetap melakukannya.

"Oh ya, tadi Sehun dan Luhan marah padaku ya?"ia kembali bergumam sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian di Café.

Tadi Kyungsoo tak tahu jika Ia akan masuk ke Café yang sama dimasukki oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hendak pergi meninggalkan Café karena tak enak hati sebab sebelumnya telah menolak ajakan kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi ke Café. Tapi Onew malah menyeret Kyungsoo ke salah satu meja.

Selama mengajari Onew, terkadang Kyungsoo mendapat pandangan tidak suka yang dilempar dari Sehun dan Luhan dari meja mereka berdua. Saat itu Kyungsoo ingin sekali melangkahkan kakinya keluar Café, tapi Ia tak bisa karena harus mengajari Jinki. Seharusnya Onew belajar dan mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, tetapi Ia malah terus-terusan mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol sampai lupa pelajaran.

"Pasti mereka kira aku dan Onew hanya main-main saja."pikir Namja berambut hitam itu. "Siap-siap saja besok bakal dicuekin."lirihnya sambil memeluk sebuah guling.

"Hoammm… kok aku ngantuk ya?"Ia menguap pelan.

"Eh, bonekanya kok tidak ada?"Kyungsoo menatap ke arah meja nakasnya. Boneka yang akhir-akhir ini sering berada di atas mejanya kini tidak ada.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."Ia tak mau ambil pusing soal kehilangan boneka tersebut.

Kyungsoo putuskan untuk tidur meski sudah jam 5 sore. Sebelumnya Ia telah memasang alarm agar tidak ketiduran sampai besok.

* * *

Setelah menunggu seharian, akhirnya datanglah waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kyungsoo—tengah malam. Namja berambut hitam itu duduk di kasurnya sambil menyender dinding kamar. Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau Ia mengantuk.

"I-itu dia!"pekik Kyungsoo ketika melihat seseorang mulai memanjat di pagar balkon kamarnya.

Namja berambut hitam itu segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tak lama, Ia mendengar bunyi pintu balkonnya yang terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dalam hati. Namja itu memang sengaja tak mengunci pintu balkon. Semoga kali ini rencananya berjalan dengan lancar dan berakhir dengan sebuah kesuksesan.

"Haha! Dia pikir aku bodoh?"Kyungsoo menajamkan indra pendengarannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara bervolume kecil yang keluar dari mulut seorang Namja. "Aku akan berhati-hati karena aku tahu kalau dia bersikeras ingin melihatku."lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu lagi. Sungguh, suara pemuda berkulit tan itu sangat kecil. Bahkan Kyungsoo nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya.

**DEG!**

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika sebuah telapak tangan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Namja berambut hitam itu bingung harus berbuat apa. Segala rencana yang sudah Ia pikirkan matang-matang sebelumnya sudah lenyap karena otaknya blank. Padahal hanya dengan sentuhan di pipi, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?

Dengan segala keberanian, Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap Namja berkulit tan yang tengah mengusap pipinya sekarang.

"Kau bangun lagi?"sosok itu terkejut. Ia menarik tangannya dari pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hendak memegang tangan Namja itu, tapi ternyata kalah cepat. Sosok berambut brunette tersebut berlari ke arah balkon seperti kemarin malam. Kyungsoo tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini dan segera melangkahkan kakinya mengejar pemuda itu.

Saat jarak semakin dekat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendorong Namja itu hingga jatuh membentur lantai.

"Yes!"Namja berambut hitam itu bersorak kecil sembari melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Namja yang tengah telungkup di atas lantai kamarnya. Ketika sosok itu hendak bangun berdiri, Kyungsoo malah duduk di punggung pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Ugh! Kau berat! Cepat turun!"ronta si rambut brunette. Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Namja itu agar berhenti berontak.

"Tidak mau! Kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu. Siapa kau? Apa maumu ke kamarku? Sudah masuk ke kamar orang dengan seenaknya, dan sekarang kau bilang aku berat? Di mana sopan santunmu?!"Kyungsoo memukul-mukul punggung pemuda berambut cokelat tua tersebut. Meski Kyungsoo bertubuh mungil, tapi jangan pernah meragukan pukulannya.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"Ia mulai berhenti memukul.

"…"

"JAWAB!"

"…"

**"****CEPAT JAWAB!"**bentak Kyungsoo, kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Namja berkulit tan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku dulu, baru aku akan menjawabnya."

"Tidak! Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aish… baiklah. Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

Kyungsoo ber-oh ria. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, dan mengambil sebuah benda—tali. Namja berambut hitam itu mengikat kedua tangan Kai dengan tali yang sengaja Ia simpan agar Kai tidak kabur. Pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah telungkup di atas lantai meronta-ronta ketika tangannya diikat tali.

"Hey! Jangan mengikat tanganku!"pintanya sambil berontak. Kyungsoo bangun berdiri dari punggung Kai.

"Kalau tidak mengikatmu seperti ini, kau akan kabur. Ayo bangun!"Ia membantu Jongin berdiri sebelum menyeret paksa pemuda berambut brunette tersebut ke kursinya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Kai ketika Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke atas kursi.

"Menurutmu?"Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya sambil mengikat kedua tangan Kai pada kaki kursi, begitu pula dengan kedua kaki Kai. Sekarang Kai benar-benar tak bisa berontak lagi.

"Kim Jongin, untuk apa kau datang ke kamarku?"tanya Kyungsoo _to the point_. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya sembari menatap tajam Namja berambut brunette itu.

"A-aku…"Kai terlihat kebingungan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Aku ingin melihatmu saja. Habis, setelah kau menolongku waktu itu, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan heran. Seingatnya, Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Kai sebelumnya.

"Tentu! Di Dongguk Forest. Kau tak ingat, ya? Kau kan, yang memungutku waktu itu."terang Namja berambut brunette itu. Kyungsoo mulai menebak-nebak dalam hati. "A-aku boneka yang kau ambil di Dongguk Forest."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kai, Pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam. Boneka? Tetapi, jelas-jelas yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah sesosok Namja dengan rambut brunette dan kulit tannya. Kyungsoo mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Apa boneka yang Ia temui di Dongguk Forest adalah boneka yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Kalau memang benar seperti itu, kenapa bisa?

"Masa sih?"

"Pasti kau bingung. Mau tak mau, kau harus percaya kalau aku ini adalah boneka yang kau temui di Dongguk Forest. Jika tidak percaya, kau cari saja boneka itu."ucap Kai.

"Sungguh? Kau boneka yang kupungut di Dongguk Forest? Tapi kenapa kau dalam wujud manusia sekarang?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu—"Kai memberikan jeda untuk ucapannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku disihir oleh seorang penyihir di Dongguk Forest karena telah seenaknya masuk ke dalam sana. Karena disihir, aku menjadi boneka pada siang hari. Sementara pada tengah malam aku akan menjadi manusia sampai matahari terbit. Ini semua memang sulit, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Untunglah kau membawaku keluar dari hutan itu."Kai tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos. Ia sedikit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Namja berkulit tan tersebut. Apa maksudnya dengan penyihir?

"Memang penyihir itu ada di Dongguk Forest?"

"Iya! Entah namanya siapa. Kejadian itu kira-kira bulan November lalu."ucap Kai sambil mengingat-ingat.

"November? Aku datang ke Dongguk pada bulan Februari. Berarti sektiar 3 bulan sebelum aku datang. Tapi, apa benar ada penyihir? Temanku sempat bilang seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang ada penyihir di hutan itu! Jadi jangan pernah sekali-sekali ke sana jika kau tak mau disihir jadi boneka. Tapi, syukurlah kau tidak disihir waktu itu. Kau lebih beruntung daripada aku, Kyungsoo."kata Namja berambut brunette itu. "Ummm… kau bisa melepas tali ini?"

"I-iya."Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Kai dan melepas semua ikatan tali pada tangan dan kakinya. Kai bangun berdiri setelah bebas dari tali itu. "Besok kau datang ke sini?"

"Tentu. Aku akan ke sini setiap hari."jawabnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih ingin bertanya-tanya pada Kai, tetapi sekarang sudah larut malam. Apalagi besok Ia harus sekolah dan tidak boleh datang terlambat.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang sama. Kai tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawabnya.

"Karena aku suka melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo saat tertidur pulas. Sudah ya, aku harus menemui temanku dulu. Nanti aku kembali lagi. Bye!"

**DEG!**

Wajah Namja berambut hitam itu merona merah ketika mendengar jawaban Kai barusan. Entah mengapa jantungnya jadi berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Kedua manik hazel-nya menatap ke arah punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Pemuda berambut brunette itu melarikan diri setelah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudnya?"gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu balkonnya dan menguncinya.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dalam sambil kembali mengingat ucapan Jongin tadi.

"Huwaaa! Kenapa wajahku jadi panas begini?"ucapnya sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memerah.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gugup menuju kelasnya. Perasaan khawatir dan panik mulai menyelimuti hatinya mengingat kejadian kemarin siang. Bagaimana jika Luhan dan Sehun marah padanya? Kyungsoo harap, semoga kedua sahabatnya itu tak cuek padanya.

**CKLEK!**

Saat Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu kelas, pintu kelas telah terlebih dahulu dibuka dari dalam. Dengan ragu, Namja berambut hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap si pembuka pintu. Ternyata Xi Luhan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo sudah semakin panik. Pasti Luhan marah!

"S-selamat pagi, Luhan!"sapa Kyungsoo, canggung.

"Pagi."Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Do Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A-apa dia benar-benar marah padaku?"gumam Kyungsoo sambil cemberut.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Begitu 3 kali melangkah di kelas, Ia mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam dari seorang Namja berambut cokelat dari bangkunya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan duduk di kursinya. Ia bahkan masih agak gugup jika harus menoleh ataupun menyapa Namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kemarin katanya mau belajar, tapi kok malah main ya?"celetuk Sehun. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"I-itu tak seperti yang kau lihat, Sehun. Aku mengajar Onew, tetapi Ia malah mengajakku berbicara."jelas Kyungsoo.

"Hah…"Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Kyungsoo kembali cemberut sembari menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Hari ini terasa sangat berat bagi Kyungsoo. Itu karena Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tak mengajaknya mengobrol, ataupun saling tatap. Kyungsoo memang tahu ini semua terjadi karena Ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan—menolak ajakan Sehun dan Luhan kemarin. Sungguh, sekarang pemuda berambut hitam itu sangat menyesal.

Saat ini, Namja berambut hitam itu tengah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil. Terputar kembali bayangan ketika Ia pulang bersama kedua sahabatnya tersebut, tetapi sekarang hanya Ia sendiri.

Setibanya di rumah, Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia sedikit heran ketika mendengar suara agak gaduh dari dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoopun mempercepat langkahnya ke kamar.

**CKLEK!**

"Kyungsoo hyung? Sudah pulang?"

Namja berambut hitam itu diam mematung di ambang pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat suasana kamarnya yang sangat berantakan—semua buku-buku berserakan di lantai, lemarinya diacak-acak, dan juga keadaan kasurnya yang sudah sangat kacau. Pelakunya adalah sosok anak kecil berambut hitam yang tengah bermain boneka di atas ranjang Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jonghyun si sepupu Kyungsoo yang hobi membuat ulah?

"Hyung?"Jonghyun bangun dari kasur Kyungsoo lalu melambai-lambai di depan wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"E-eh…. Kenapa kau di sini?"tanya Kyungsoo, heran. Jonghyun tersenyum.

"Aku cuma main kok. Hyung, boneka ini bagus lho! Buat aku ya?"tiba-tiba anak kecil berumur 6 tahun itu menunjukkan sebuah boneka—boneka yang Kyungsoo temui di Dongguk Forest, sekaligus boneka yang katanya bisa berubah jadi manusia.

"Jangan! Yang lain saja, Jonghyun!"tolak Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mengambil boneka itu dari Jonghyun, tetapi Jonghyun malah kabur dengan membawa boneka tersebut.

"Ih, Jonghyun! Kembalikan!"teriak Namja berambut hitam itu seraya mengejar Jonghyun yang berlari ke ruang tengah hingga tiba di dapur.

"Eomma, aku mau boneka ini, tapi Kyungsoo Hyung tak mau memberikannya padaku."ucap Jonghyun pada Eomma-nya yang tengah memasak bersama nyonya Do. Kyungsoo menggeram sebal. Ia berjanji akan memberikan banyak boneka pada Jonghyun, asalkan jangan Kai—boneka yang Kyungsoo pungut di Dongguk Forest.

"Nanti Eomma belikan, Jonghyun. Kembalikan boneka itu pada Kyungsoo Hyung."kata Eomma Jonghyun sembari mengusap rambut putra bungsu-nya dengan lembut. Jonghyun menggeleng.

"Aku mau ini!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu buat Jonghyun saja."tiba-tiba Eomma Kyungsoo malah berpihak pada Jonghyun, sontak Kyungsoo semakin kesal.

"Jangan! Boneka itu mainan kesayanganku!"biarlah harga diri Kyungsoo sebagai seorang Namja jatuh untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin boneka itu tetap di kamarnya agar Kyungsoo bisa bertanya-tanya lagi pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo, kau kan sudah besar dan tidak pantas bermain boneka."kata Eomma Kyungsoo. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali menggeram.

"Meski aku sudah besar, boneka itu mainan kesayanganku! Aku tak mau memberikannya pada Jonghyun! Cepat kembalikan!"bentaknya, marah. Nyonya Kim jadi tidak enak hati melihatnya. Ia mulai membujuk Jonghyun untuk mengembalikannya, tapi apa yang terjadi? Jonghyun malah menangis.

"Eomma! Aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku! Harganya mahal!"Kyungsoo memelas seolah mengharapkan Eomma-nya mengembalikan boneka itu. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa merebut Kai walaupun harus berbohong.

"Kyungsoo!"tak sesuai harapan, Nyonya Do malah menatap tajam putra sulungnya itu.

"Ih… oke, oke!"Kyungsoo menyerah. Senyum lebar mulai terukir di sudut bibir Jonghyun. Namja cilik berambut hitam itu bersorak girang.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Mungkin saat ini Ia harus mengalah pada Jonghyun si pembuat ulah daripada kena marah dari Eomma-nya. Tapi, tunggu saja nanti setelah Jonghyun dan Nyonya Kim pulang. Kyungsoo akan mengambil boneka itu.

* * *

Sekitar jam 9 malam, Jonghyun dan Eomma-nya pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera berlari keluar rumahnya untuk mengikuti Jonghyun, tetapi sebuah suara berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tertahan.

"Kyungsoo, mau ke mana malam-malam begini?"Namja berambut hitam itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Eomma-nya.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar. 30 menit, ya? Aku akan kembali, Eomma!"pamit Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati, Kyungsoo."pesan Nyonya Do. Namja berpipi chubby itu mengangguk sebelum berlari keluar rumah.

Di luar rumah, Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari mobil Nyonya Kim. Rupanya mobil tersebut sudah berjarak agak jauh dari rumahnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyungsoo segera berlari mengejar mobil tersebut. Ia memaksakan kedua kakinya yang sudah lelah karena sudah berlari cukup jauh, ditambah tadi di sekolah ada pelajaran olahraga.

"Hosh… hosh… cepat sekali…"Kyungsoo berhenti berlari. Ia menstabilkan deru nafasnya sambil menatap sebuah mobil yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. "Argh! Aku kehilangan jejak mobil itu!"

Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. 15 menit setelah Ia termakan emosi, Namja berambut hitam itu sadar akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu, sebentar… aku di mana?"Kyungsoo menatap ke sekitarnya. Jalanan yang cukup asing, ditambah pencahayaan yang minim. "Sudah kehilangan mobil, sekarang aku tersesat."Ia menggerutu sebal sambil menghampiri sebuah bangku dan mendudukinya.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya dan tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia baru ingat kalau tadi ponselnya Ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya.

"Argh! Aku lupa bawa handphone!"rutuknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya ke atas tanah dengan sebal. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"gumamnya. Kedua manik hazel-nya menatap ke sekeliling. Hening.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!"

Kaget mendengar sebuah suara, Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan sangat lambat. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Jinki? Kenapa kau di sini?"

**TBC**

**Author's Note:** Maaf kalau bagian KaiSoo-nya sedikit U_U

Makasih yang udah review Fic ini :D

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, review please!


	5. That Witch

**A Doll**

**Chapter 5: "That Witch"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

"Jinki? Kenapa di sini?"Namja berambut hitam itu bangun dari bangku taman dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda yang berjalan mendekatinya bersama seorang Yeoja cantik.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa di sini? Sudah malam, lho!"Onew malah balas bertanya. Pandangan Kyungsoo teralih pada Yeoja di samping Onew. Yeoja itu tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, mau ikut aku? Kita jalan-jalan sebentar yuk!"ajak Namja berambut cokelat muda itu dengan senyum lebar. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"A-aku harus pulang. Lagipula sekarang sudah tengah malam."Ia melirik jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya—pukul 12 malam lewat 30 menit. Kyungsoo baru sadar jika Ia sudah tersesat selama lebih dari 1 jam.

"Ya, Hyung…"Jinki mengerucukan bibirnya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, aku pergi dulu!"pamit Kyungsoo sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Jinki dan Yeoja itu.

Entah mengapa perasaan Kyungsoo jadi tak enak ketika melihat Yeoja yang bersama Onew tadi. Yeoja itu berambut brunette, mungkin teman atau saudaranya Jinki. Tetapi Kyungsoo tak terlalu mementingkan hal itu sekarang. Ia lebih mementingkan arah jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai kapan Kyungsoo akan tetap tersesat?

"Ini salahku! Argh! Kenapa tadi tidak bertanya pada Jinki? Ah, percuma juga sih. Dia kan masih baru di sini."celoteh Namja berambut hitam itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Sekarang Ia hanya berjalan menuruti perkataan hatinya, bila hatinya akan bilang belok kanan, maka Kyungsoo akan belok ke kanan.

"Oh ya, sekarang sudah jam 12 lewat. Apa Jonghyun kaget melihat Kai, ya?"gumam Namja berambut hitam itu mengingat ucapan Kai kemarin malam—_…Sementara pada tengah malam aku akan menjadi manusia sampai matahari terbit…_

"Pasti Jonghyun sudah tidur lah, jadi Ia tak sempat melihat Kai."

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo tiba di sebuah taman. Taman itu tak terlalu besar, dan penerangannya sangat kurang sehingga agak redup. Dengan ragu, Ia berjalan mendekati taman tersebut. Kyungsoo mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku taman dan beristirahat sejenak, toh kakinya terasa sangat lelah setelah berjalan cukup lama.

Suasana yang hening, dan juga sedikit gelap membuat Kyungsoo merinding ketika Ia menatap ke sekitar. Namja berambut hitam itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh Ia tak berani untuk menatap ke penjuru taman. Kyungsoo memang takut gelap sih.

"M-mungkin aku harus melanjutkan perjalanan."gumamnya pelan sambil bangun dari bangku taman. Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan bangku taman, tetapi sebuah suara dari belakang membuat langkahnya berhenti.

**SREK! SREK!**

"Eh…"

**SREK! SREK!**

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan lambat. Kedua manik hazel-nya menangkap sebuah semak-semak tak jauh dari tempat Ia berdiri. Tak ada yang aneh, begitu pemikiran Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya semak-semak itu bergerak. Namja berambut hitam itu terdiam.

"Mungkin binatang, Kyungsoo…"hiburnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan berjalan meninggalkan taman. Baru saja 5 kali melangkah, telinganya mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Suara tersebut sukses membuat Kyungsoo diam di tempat.

Kyungsoo tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika merasakan sosok itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Ingin berteriak, lidah terasa kelu. Ingin berlari, kakinya terasa membeku.

Namja berambut hitam itu memejamkan kedua matanya dalam-dalam ketika sosok itu malah menempelkan dagunya di bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Ia takut untuk sekedar menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok itu. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan? Tak mungkin jika Ia harus memukul sosok itu, toh bagaimana kalau ternyata sosok itu jago berkelahi?

"Kamu merinding ya?"begitu mendengar suara sosok itu, Kyungsoo langsung tahu siapa dia. Namja berambut hitam itu menjauhkan diri dari orang tersebut dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jongin!"bentaknya, kesal. Ya. Jadi orang yang membuat Kyungsoo takut tadi adalah Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai.

"Hehehe… mukamu sampai pucat begitu. Aku ini bukan han—"belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan mungil Kyungsooo sudah terlebih dahulu melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hiks… kau membuatku cemas, bodoh!"Namja berambut brunette itu terdiam ketika Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada bidangnya sambil menangis. "Gara-gara harus mencarimu, aku malah tersesat sampai malam! Jongin menyebalkan!"

"Tunggu… kau mencariku?"tanya Kai seraya melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya memandang sedih ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis terisak.

"Iya! Tapi kenapa kau di sini?"Namja berambut hitam itu memandang Kai heran. Namja berkulit tan itu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya.

"Aku melarikan diri dari kamar anak itu. Kau tahu? Ia memperlakukanku dengan kasar di sana. Bahkan dia membantingku ke dinding."ucap Kai. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap sosok itu. Sejenak, kedua manik saling bertemu.

"E-eh…"Kyungsoo tersadar dan cepat-cepat membuang muka. Ia yakin, kini wajahnya bersemu merah. "S-sudahlah… a-aku engga nangis lagi kok."Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Jongin di pipinya.

"Sudah yuk, kita pulang saja!"ajak Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau tau arah jalan ke rumahku?"pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Namja berambut hitam itu membuat Kai kembali diam.

"Tidak sih. Tapi, kita cari saja!"ucap Namja berambut brunette tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya, Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman kemudian mencari arah jalan pulang. Tak jarang mereka menemukan jalan buntu, namun mereka tetap bersemangat untuk bisa pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo, toh siapa sih yang mau tersesat di jalan pada tengah malam seperti saat ini?

"Aku capek!"Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di kedua lututnya. Kai menatapnya dengan cemas. Duh, ini semua karena dirinya yang membuat Kyungsoo tersesat.

"Kamu engga bisa jalan lagi, Kyungsoo?"tanyanya.

"Aku lelah! Aku mau pulang, Kai."Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk. Namja berambut brunette itu menghela nafas berat.

"Biar kugendong saja, deh. Ini juga salahku yang membuatmu jadi repot-repot mencariku sampai tersesat."Ia berjongkok memunggungi Kyungsoo. "Cepat naik ke punggungku."titahnya.

"O-oke…"dengan malu-malu, Namja berambut hitam itu bangun duduk dan memeluk leher Kai dari belakang.

Namja berambut brunette itu bangun berdiri dan memegang kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Ia mulai berjalan tak tentu arah, sementara Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kai sambil memeluk erat leher Namja berkulit tan tersebut. Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya. Jam berapa sekarang? Ia benar- benar mengantuk.

"Kalau ngantuk, ya tidur saja. Nanti akan kuantar sampai ke rumah kok."ujar Kai seolah tahu keadaan Namja yang sedang Ia gendong itu.

"I-iya. Aku tidak berat kan, Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo, memastikan.

"Tidak kok. Tidurlah! Besok kan, kau harus sekolah."

"Tapi Jongin…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku pernah menemukanmu dalam keadaan boneka di kamarku, dan lenganmu berdarah. Itu kenapa? Yang setelah aku membuangmu ke tong sampah itu lho."tanya Kyungsoo.

"Di tong sampah itu ada beling, jadi saat aku berubah jadi manusia, otomatis beling itu mengenai lenganku. Tidur, Kyungsoo!"

"Ne!"setelah pertanyaannya dijawab, Namja berambut hitam itu mengangguk sambil menutup matanya. Tak lama, Ia tertidur pulas dan memasukki alam mimpinya.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

"Do Kyungsoo! Cepat bangun!"

Saat sosok bertubuh mungil itu tengah asyik tertidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk, seseorang malah mengganggu acara tidurnya. Kyungsoo cuek dan tetap tak membuka matanya. Hingga akhirnya, orang yang mengganggu acara tidurnya—lebih tepatnya Eomma-nya—menarik selimut putra sulungnya itu. Kyungsoopun terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena kesal.

"Eomma! Aku mau tidur!"Kyungsoo berusaha menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya, tapi Eomma-nya tetap bersikeras untuk menarik selimut itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Bangun! Sudah jam 7 kurang 15 menit, Kyungsoo!"teriak Nyonya Do. Tak tinggal diam, Ia menarik paksa Kyungsoo untuk bangun duduk.

"Eomma! Aku masih ngantuk!"protes Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

"Cepat mandi! Semalam kau ke mana saja? Katanya hanya 30 menit."tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut. Kyungsoo langsung ingat kejadian tadi malam—saat Ia tersesat, ditakuti Kai, sampai digendong Kai.

"M-maaf… tadi malam aku tersesat Eomma…"Kyungsoo tertunduk menyesal.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana mandi! Jangan sampai telat!"ujar Eomma Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan keluar kamar tersebut.

Namja berambut hitam itu duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan menatap sebuah boneka yang berada di atas meja nakasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil boneka tersebut. Pasti Kai telah menggendongnya sampai ke kamar. Ah, tapi apa tidak kesusahan? Membawa orang dari bawah ke balkon lantai dua?

* * *

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Bunyi lonceng yang berbunyi mengakhiri pelajaran terakhir di Genie High School. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas setelah diizinkan oleh Seonsaengnim, begitu pula Do Kyungsoo. Namja berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin sekolah. Tadi Ia ada janji dengan kedua temannya untuk bertemu di kantin.

"Daritadi kok aku tidak lihat Jinki, ya? Ke mana dia?"gumam Kyungsoo, mengingat saat jam istirahat tadi Onew tak datang ke kelasnya.

Setibanya di kantin, Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi—tempat biasa Ia dan kedua sahabatnya itu berkumpul. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Meski dikirim untuk dua orang, tapi isi SMS-nya sama. Isinya adalah _'cepat datang ke kantin! Aku menunggu!'_

Tak lama, dua orang siswa kelas 3-2 masuk ke dalam kantin. Senyum lebar langsung mengembang di bibir Namja berambut hitam itu ketika tahu yang datang adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Luhan! Sehun!"panggil Kyungsoo sambil melambai ke arah dua insan yang baru masuk ke dalam kantin. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menghampiri meja Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu memanggil kami ke sini?"tanya Sehun to the point. Kedua manik cokelatnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

"A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada kalian soal Café. Aku dan Jinki tidak bersenang-senang di Café, kami hanya belajar, tapi karena Jinki yang asyik mengajakku berbicara, pasti kalian akan berpikir kalau kami berdua bermain."Namja berpipi chubby itu tertunduk. "Kumohon, maafkan aku! Aku engga suka jika kalian terus-terusan bersikap dingin padaku."Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan muka seolah berharap Sehun dan Luhan akan memaafkannya.

"Umm… baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu."jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan membuat Kyungsoo senang.

"Aku juga."tambah si rambut brunette. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Karena kalian memaafkanku, bagaimana kalau kutraktir ke Café?"

* * *

**Malamnya…**

"Uang tabunganku sebulan ludes sehari."Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bantal. "Tapi tak apalah, yang penting Sehun dan Luhan memaafkanku."

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian saat Ia mentraktir kedua sahabatnya itu ke salah satu Café. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun dan Luhan ke Bubble Café—Café sederhana dengan menu-menu makanan yang enak dan murah—tapi kedua sahabatnya itu malah menolaknya dan minta ke Deer Café—sebuah Café terkenal di Dongguk. Kyungsoo yang masih belum tahu apa-apa, menerimanya dan pergi ke Deer Café. Begitu tiba di dalam sana, Kyungsoo merasa telah tertipu usai melihat harga-harga tiap makanan di buku menu.

_"__Kenapa tak bilang kalau harganya mahal-mahal?"—Kyungsoo._

_"__Kan, ditraktir."—Sehun._

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo… relakan saja…"hibur Namja berambut hitam itu, mencoba untuk bersabar. "Jam berapa sekarang?"Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke jam di meja nakasnya. Jam 11 lewat 40 menit—artinya 20 menit lagi Kai akan berubah jadi manusia.

"Haus…"gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan kasur menuju dapur.

Setibanya di dapur, Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air dari dalam kulkas. Ia meneguknya sampai habis, sebelum menaruh gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Namja berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

**CKLEK!**

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk. Ia tersentak kaget ketika menemukan seseorang—entah dia Yeoja atau Namja—sedang mengambil sebuah boneka di atas meja nakasnya. Kai.

"H-hey!"Namja berambut hitam itu berteriak kesal seraya berlari menghampiri orang itu. Sadar dengan kehadiran seseorang, sosok itu segera melepas boneka tersebut—Kai—dan kabur meninggalkan kamar lewat balkon.

"S-siapa orang itu?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekati balkon kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

**GREP!**

Saat Namja berambut hitam itu selesai mengunci pintu balkon, seseorang terlebih dahulu memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke orang itu. Namja berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis memandang pemuda berkulit tan di depannya.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya?"tanya Kai. Namja berambut hitam itu menggeleng.

"Aku lupa."Ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya dan duduk di atas sana.

"Akhir-akhir ini orang itu sering masuk ke kamarmu."si rambut brunette duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu menatap Kai dengan penasaran. Baru mau bertanya, Kai malah lebih dulu berbicara. "Kau tak usah terlalu memikirkan orang itu."

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tahu, nanti kau kaget."Namja berambut hitam itu mengerucukan bibirnya.

"Beritahu aku, Jongin!"pintanya. Namun Kai tetap menggeleng, dan lebih memilih untuk diam meski Kyungsoo terus memaksanya.

"Jongin!"tak hanya memaksa, kini Kyungsoo mulai memukul-mukul lengan Namja berambut brunette itu.

"Ih! Jangan memaksaku, Kyungsoo!"Kai berusaha memegang kedua tangan mungil yang daritadi memukul-mukul lengannya.

"Beritahu aku, Jongin! Siapa orang itu? Kenapa masuk ke kam—"belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kai malah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo. Namja berambut hitam itu terdiam.

**DEG!**

Kyungsoo membelakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap Kai dengan kaget. Namja berambut brunette itu balas memandang Kyungsoo, dan mendorong kepala pemuda bertubuh mungil itu untuk memperdalam ciuman.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuat kegiatan Kai dan Kyungsoo berhenti. Namja berambut brunette itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan ke arah pintu. Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo bercakap-cakap dengan seorang Yeoja berambut cokelat yang Kai tak tahu namanya di luar kamar. Kai tebak, mungkin Yeoja itu adik Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kau tidur, Jinri. Aku sudah mengantuk."ucap Kyungsoo. Sulli mengangguk.

"Bye!"

Setelah sosok adiknya pergi, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memandang Kai dengan canggung usai mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menutup pintu kemudian melangkah ke kasurnya lalu duduk di samping Kai.

"Siapa dia?"tanya pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tak akan memberitahukannya jika kau belum memberitahuku siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarku tadi."

"Ck. Kenapa kau ingin tahu sih?"

"Karena, mungkin saja dia orang jahat yang bekerja sama denganmu."Kai tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Mana bisa aku bekerja sama dengan penyihir itu?"ucap Namja berambut brunette tersebut. Si pipi chubby kembali membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Penyihir?"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Akhirnya bisa update kilat :D**

**Setelah ngebaca review, kok semuanya pada penasaran ama Onew ya? kkkkk...  
**

**Terima kasih telah me-review FF ini :)**

**O ya, KaiSoo moment di chap ini masih kurang U,U... tapi aku usahain untuk banyakin KaiSoo moment di chap depan**

**Mungkin aku bakal lama update Fic ini karena harus siap-siap UN :/**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya, review please!**


	6. That Day

**A Doll**

**Chapter 6: "That Day"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

"Penyihir?"Kyungsoo mengulang. "Kok bisa? Dia mau apa ke kamarku?"tanyanya, penasaran.

"Hmm… kamu tak perlu tahu."jawab Kai. Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal.

"Ayolah, Kai! T- tapi… kenapa kamu menciumku tadi?"wajahnya merah padam. Jujur, awalnya Ia agak ragu untuk menyanyakan hal itu, namun Ia juga heran dengan Kai yang main menciumnya.

"Habis kau tidak mau diam."Kai mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Kai dengan dalam. Dia sama sekali tak menemukan kejujuran di kedua manik hazel itu. Apa Kai berbohong? "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Oh ya, siapa Yeoja yang datang ke kamarmu?"

"Adikku, Do Jinri alias Sulli."Kyungsoo menjawab. Kai ber-oh ria. Ia sudah cukup kenal dengan Sulli karena Kyungsoo pernah memberikannya dalam bentuk boneka ke Yeoja itu. Tapi Kai tak suka tinggal sekamar dengan Sulli dalam keadaan boneka, makanya setiap malam Ia selalu ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia ke kamarmu?"

"Tidak akan kukasih tau. Kau saja tidak mengatakan tujuan penyihir itu ke kamarku."ujar Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kai menghela nafas berat.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Penyihir itu datang dari Dongguk Forest untuk mengambilku. Ia ingin membawaku kembali ke Dongguk Forest. Aku tak menyangka mereka bisa menemukanku di kamarmu. Kupikir mereka tak bisa keluar hutan, tapi nyatanya bisa. Jadi, tolong tutup pintu balkon dan jendela kamarmu dengan rapat. Jangan berikan celah masuk bagi si penyihir untuk mengambilku."Kai menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Sementara Kyungsoo mendengarkannya dengan begitu serius. Entah mengapa kekhawatiran mulai menyelimuti hati Kyungsoo. Ia takut jika suatu hari nanti seorang penyihir akan masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan membawa Kai pergi. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tak mau itu terjadi!

"Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Penyihir itu takkan pernah berhasil mengambilku, kalau kau selalu menutup jendela dan pintu balkon."ujar Kai seolah mengetahui isi otak Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang memikirkannya?"Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kai.

"Oh ya, besok tanggal 15, ya?"celetuk Kai sambil menatap kalender kecil di atas meja nakas Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil kalender itu dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tangal 15?"

"Pokoknya hari itu akan sangat menyenangkan!"jawaban Kai terdengar penuh misteri di telinga Kyungsoo. Apa maksudnya dengan _sangat menyenangkan_?

"Aku jadi tak sabar deh. Aku tidur ya, Kyungsoo!"tiba-tiba, Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Kai agar pergi meninggalkan ranjangnya, namun Kai sudah terlebih dahulu tidur sehingga Kyungsoo tak bisa mengusir Namja itu dari kasurnya.

"Argh! Masa aku harus sekasur dengannya?" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil memandang Kai sebal. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Kai yang polos ketika tidur, pipi Kyungsoo langsung memanas, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Kyungsoo malah ingin sekali menyentuh pipi pemuda yang tengah terlelap di kasurnya itu.

"Ugh…"dengan gugup, Kyungsoo mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Kai. Namun, Ia menghentikan aksinya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak!"pekiknya, keras. Wajahnya semakin merah sampai ke telinga. "Aku tak boleh melakukannya…"Kyungsoo tiduran di atas kasur. Berada di tempat yang sama—kasur—bersama Kai membuat jantungnya berdetak-detak dengan kencang dan cepat. Jika ini terus berlanjut, Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

**BRUK!**

Kyungsoo menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke atas lantai dengan sengaja. Ia mengambil bantal, guling serta selimutnya. Lantai kamar yang dingin membuatnya harus menjadikan selimut itu sebagai alas tidur. Kyungsoo memeluk gulingnya erat. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat sebelum akhirnya memasukki dunia mimpi.

* * *

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Jam weker yang berdering mengganggu sosok Namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di atas kasurnya. Ia menggeliat kecil lalu mematikan jam wekernya. Kyungsoo sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, namun Ia masih merasa enggan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hingga akhirnya, Dia merasa janggal dengan sesuatu di pinggangnya. Kyungsoopun membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Nyaris Kyungsoo berteriak keras apabila Ia tak menahannya. Sekarang Ia tak percaya dengan keadaannya saat ini—didekap oleh seseorang di atas kasurnya. Tunggu. Seorang Namja?!

"K-Kai…"Kyungsoo kaget ketika tangan Kai melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Lho? Bukannya dia tidur di lantai tadi malam? Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget _plus_ penasaran, tetapi, bagaimana bisa Kai yang pernah bilang kalau Dia akan menjadi boneka saat matahari terbit malah memeluknya erat dalam keadaan menjadi manusia? Ini kan sudah pagi—jam 7 kurang 15 menit.

"Kenapa? Apa ini yang Kai maksud dengan ucapannya? Tanggal 15 yang sangat menyenangkan?"Kyungsoo bergumam. Dengan pelan dan lembut, Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kai di pinggangnya.

"Jangan…"tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar suara Kai. Bukannya melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, Kai malah mempererat dekapannya, membuat pipi Kyungsoo kembali dipenuh rona-rona merah.

"Kai, bangun!"ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Namja itu dengan kuat. Akhirnya Kai membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo."sapanya. Entah mengapa, jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar tak karuan hanya dengan mendengar suara Kai. Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo?

"P-pagi, Kai."balas Kyungsoo, gugup. "Bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"pintanya. Kai segera menarik tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku di sini, Kai? Tadi malam kan, aku tidur di lantai."tanya Kyungsoo, heran.

"Aku memindahkanmu. Habis, aku tak tega melihatmu tidur di atas lantai."terang Kai. "Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku masih dalam keadaan manusia, kan?"tebak Namja itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Itu karena hari ini tanggal 15—pertengahan bulan."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan tanggal 15?"

"Di hari itu, seluruh manusia-manusia yang disihir menjadi boneka karena masuk ke Dongguk Forest akan kembali menjadi manusia untuk satu hari, dan akan kembali menjadi boneka saat matahari terbit."terang Kai. Kyungsoo manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jadi… hari ini kau akan jadi manusia meski sekarang sudah lewat matahari terbit?"

"Yup! Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku selalu ingin melihat Kyungsoo mengerjakan aktivitas sehari-hari."ujar Kai sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung teringat sesuatu. Ia cepat-cepat bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Kai hanya memandang punggung Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku sekolah, dan tidak boleh terlambat!"

"Kau buru-buru sekali, sih. Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Kai sambil tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo—yang menurutnya—terlihat sangat lucu ketika terburu-buru memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

"Kalau terlambat masuk aku bisa disetrap di depan kelas oleh Seonsaengnim sampai jam istirahat."ujar Kyungsoo sembari memakai kaus kaki. Kai tersenyum sambil mengambil kalender kecil di atas meja nakas. Dia menunjukkan kalender itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kau mau sekolah di tanggal merah?"

"Eh!"Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Kai. Ia menatap kalender yang Kai tunjukannya padanya dengan cermat. Di situ tertulis dengan jelas sebuah angka 15 berwarna merah. Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa…"

"Hahaha!"Kai tertawa. Kyungsoo mengerucukan bibirnya sambil menaruh tasnya ke atas meja belajarnya. Ia segera mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi—kan tak mungkin kalau Ia mengganti baju di depan Kai—sebelum duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Kyungsoo, kita jalan-jalan saja, yuk! Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo seharian penuh."ajak Namja berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo membelakkan kedua matanya, kaget.

"K-kau mengajakku jalan?!"

"Tentu. Kamu tidak mau, ya? Kalau tidak, aku tak memaksamu kok."Kai tersenyum tipis.

"A-aku mau kok!"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Kyungsoo menyuruh Kai untuk bersembunyi di bawah kasur, takut-takut kalau salah satu anggota keluarganya akan melihat orang lain di kamarnya, bisa gawat kalau itu terjadi. Setelah yakin kalau keadaan kamar sudah aman, Kyungsoo cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Annyeonghaseo, Hyung!"

"E-eh…"Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa si pengetuk pintu. Lee Jinki. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku, Onew?"

"Aku bertanya pada Luhan Hyung kemarin. Aku datang ke rumah Hyung untuk mengajak Hyung jalan. Bagaimana?"tawarnya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ajakan Kai sewaktu di kamar tadi kembali terputar di dalam kepalanya. Aduh, Kyungsoo jadi bimbang. Ia harus memilih yang mana? Menerima ajakan Onew atau menerima ajakan Kai?

"Umm…"Dia terlihat berpikir. "Mau ke mana?"

"Terserah Hyung. Kemanapun aku mau kok."Jinki tersenyum.

"Oh ya sudah, aku mau ikut. Kau boleh masuk. Aku siap-siap dulu, ya!"Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Namja yang lebih muda daripada dirinya itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Onew kembali tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

**BLAM!**

Kyungsoo menutup pintu. Ia menatap Onew yang tengah berjalan ke sofa kamarnya lalu mendudukinya. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sebentar ya!"

"Iya. Jangan lama-lama, Hyung!"pesan Jinki.

* * *

Sementara itu, seorang Namja berkulit tan yang tengah berada di bawah ranjang sibuk mendengar percakapan antara Kyungsoo dengan seseorang yang entah siapa namanya—meski hanya mendengar suara dari mulut orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Kyungsoo, rasanya Kai kenal dengan suara tersebut. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

"Hyung, nanti kita mau ke mana?"

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Kita kan, masih belum terlalu lama di sini, bagaima kalau kita keliling Dongguk saja?"

"Ide bagus. Oh ya, Hyung sendirian di kamar?"

"Umm… iya. Aku sendiri kok."

"Apa Hyung punya mainan? Boneka atau lainnya? Aku ingin memainkannya."

"A-aku punya. Tapi boneka itu hilang entah ke mana."

"Yah… sayang sekali…"

"Ayo berangkat! Aku sudah selesai nih. Kau duluan keluar."

"Iya Hyung."

**BLAM!**

Setelah mendengar pintu kamar yang tertutup, Kai mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—bawah kasur. Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang berpenampilan sangat rapih seperti ingin berpergian.

"Mau ke mana? Bukankah tadi katanya mau pergi?"tanya Kai, kecewa. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"Maaf ,tadi adik kelasku mengajak pergi jalan. Kita pergi jalannya nanti saja, ya? Sepulang aku jalan dengannya. Gapapa kan, Kai?"

"Ya sudah…"Kai tetap tak bisa menghilangkan raut kecewa dari wajahnya. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo menjadi berat hati untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Nanti pulangnya kita jalan ke mana saja. Aku tak akan lama-lama kok."Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Tapi siapa adik kelasmu itu?"

"Lee Jinki."

* * *

Berjam-jam Kai menunggu kedatangan sosok bertubuh mungil itu di kamarnya, namun Kyungsoo belum juga datang meski jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Padahal Kyungsoo pergi saat pagi hari, sekitar jam 7-an. Karena merasa bosan menunggu, Kai memutuskan untuk menonton televisi di kamar bernuansa biru laut tersebut. Ia menonton salah satu acara favoritnya—kartun Pororo.

"Hahahaha!"entah kartun itu lucu atau tidak, Kai malah tertawa sendiri menontonnya. Maklum, Pororo telah masuk ke daftar 3 besar kartun favoritnya.

"Duh, Kyungsoo kok lama banget sih."gerutunya sambil melirik ke jam dinding. Sekarang pukul setengah empat. Ia mendengus sebal sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Mereka ngapain aja ya?"karena membayangkan hal-hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan temannya itu, entah mengapa Kai jadi sedikit… cemburu? Yang jelas Kai tak suka dengan Kyungsoo yang pergi dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

**CKLEK!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kai menoleh dan tersenyum memandang sosok yang daritadi Ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Dari raut wajahnya, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lelah. Namja bermata bulat itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Kai dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau ke mana, Kyungsoo? Kok lama?"tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Maaf, tadi kami keliling Dongguk. Saking keasyikan berkeliling, aku malah lupa waktu. Maafkan aku, Kai!"sesalnya. Kai mengerucukan bibirnya.

"Memang seasyik apa sampai-sampai kau lupa waktu? Sepertinya asyik sekali ya, pergi dengan temanmu itu."

"Eh! Kai marah, ya?"Kyungsoo semakin menyesal. Kai membuang muka. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat marah meski sebenarnya Ia tak marah—seperti sandiwara.

"Iya, aku marah sama Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin! Jangan marah dong! Kita berangkat sekarang saja, yuk!"ajaknya. Kai menggeleng.

"Aku gak mau kalau kamu cuma bilang 'maaf' untuk bisa memaafkan keterlambatanmu."

"Terus apa yang harus kulakukan?"Kai tak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab, tetapi Ia menunjuk bibirnya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo kembali memanas. Namja bertubuh mungil itu cepat-cepat menarik tangan Kai untuk bangun dari sofa.

"Jangan bercanda! Ayo kita berangkat!"

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Kai nampak berjalan dengan santai di trotoar. Mereka ingin pergi ke sebuah taman hiburan yang berada cukup jauh dari Dongguk. Karena jarak yang jauh, mereka berdua pergi ke sana menggunakan bus selama 2 jam sehingga akan tiba di sana ketika menjelang malam hari. Tapi untunglah, taman hiburan tersebut buka sampai jam 11 malam.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Kai dan Kyungsoo tiba di sebuah taman hiburan bernama Fun Park. Di sana mereka membeli tiket masuk lalu masuk ke dalam taman hiburan tersebut. Fun Park berukuran sangat besar, dengan banyak wahana yang disediakan di dalamnya. Karena terlalu banyak wahana, Kyungsoo dan Kai sampai bingung untuk menentukan wahana pertama yang akan mereka naiki, bahkan mereka rebutan, dan berdebat.

"Kita naik _roller coaster_, Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak! Aku takut ketinggian, jadi kita naik karosel saja!"

"Itu terlalu kekanakan! Sudahlah, kita naik _roller coaster_! Titik!"dengan paksa, Namja berkulit tan itu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo ke salah satu wahana yang masuk ke daftar wahana paling ditakuti Kyungsoo—_roller coaster_. Selama ditarik dengan paksa, Kyungsoo berusaha berontak, toh Ia tak ingin sedikitpun menjejakan kakinya mendekati wahana tersebut.

"Kai! Jangan!"Kyungsoo memelas, tetapi Kai hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kau takut? Ini tidak menyeramkan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"A-aku sudah pernah menaiki wahana seperti ini, Kai, dan aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."kenangan Kyungsoo bersama keluarganya di salah satu taman hiburan terkenal 3 tahun yang lalu kembali terputar di dalam kepalanya. Kyungsoo masih ingat, waktu itu tubuhnya gemetaran ketika baru masuk ke dalam wahana _roller coaster_—dan segala kenangan di taman hiburan tersebut menjadi kenangan terburuk baginya.

"Ayolah, jangan takut!"hibur Kai seraya tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo cemberut.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menaiki wahana tersebut dengan sangat-sangat-sangat—bahkan belum pernah se-sangat terpaksa seperti saat ini. Selama Kyungsoo menaiki _roller coaster_, Ia hanya diam mematung, lain dengan Kai yang berteriak-teriak heboh. Jujur, Kyungsoo sangat takut sekarang, namun Ia berusaha memendamnya, dan menahan jeritannya.

_Roller coaster_ itu sangat tinggi, dengan rel-rel besi yang kokoh. Rel tersebut cukup panjang, dan membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar muak, marah, benci, kesal, dan—ah, pokoknya Ia tidak suka dengan wahana yang satu ini. Duduk di kereta dengan kecepatan sangat cepat juga membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar karena takut. Oh, Kyungsoo ini paling tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang bernama _roller coaster_.

Setelah sekitar 15-20 menit di _roller coaster_—yang bagi Kyungsoo sama seperti 5 tahun—Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu restaurant bernama Happy Time. Rumah makan tersebut menyajikan beberapa makanan lezat, tapi bagi Kyungsoo sih, masakannya lebih enak daripada masakan restaurant tersebut. Bukannya bermaksud untuk terlalu percaya diri, tidak kok, Kyungsoo tak berniat sama sekali.

"Nanti malam ada pesta kembang api kan?"tanya Kai, memastikan.

"Iya. Acara itu dilakukan setiap tanggal 15 di taman hiburan ini."jawab Kyungsoo setelah meminum jusnya.

"Tanggal 15 itu spesial, ya? Hari di mana aku kembali jadi manusia, dan hari di mana akan diadakan pesta kembang api."Jongin tersenyum.

"Tidak terlalu kok."ujar Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Karosel! Karena tadi aku telah mengikuti keinginanmu, sekarang kau harus mengikuti keinginanku juga."jawab Namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Karosel?"Kai ragu. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan penuh keyakinan.

"Iya! Aku suka wahana itu!"ujarnya dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

* * *

Setelah menikmati makan malam di Happy Time, Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi ke wahana karosel. Tapi sayang sekali, begitu tiba di sana, mereka langsung disambut oleh sebuah papan besar bertuliskan 'Dalam perbaikan' yang tertempel di pintu wahana. Sontak saja Kyungsoo melotot marah.

"Rusak?! Aish!"gerutunya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan geram. Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kita bisa naik wahana lain, Kyungsoo."ujarnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau naik karosel!"

"Tapi kan, sedang diperbaiki, jadi ayo kita ke wahana lain!"ajak Kai. Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Ayolah!"desaknya.

"Oke, oke. Kita cari wahana lain."dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo meninggalkan wahana favoritnya bersama Jongin.

* * *

Menghabiskan hari bersama Kim Jongin sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Pemuda boneka itu selalu mengajak Kyungsoo ke wahana-wahana yang menyenangkan, meski ada sedikit wahana yang Kyungsoo kurang suka karena masuk ke kategori wahana tinggi, tapi itu semua seru. Kyungsoo tak bisa melupakan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kai ketika mereka berdua masuk ke wahana rumah hantu, dan juga genggaman tangan Kai yang terasa begitu hangat ketika mereka berdua pergi ke setiap wahana. Ah, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali jika setiap hari bersama Kai. Tapi itu akan terjadi _seandainya_ Kai bukanlah manusia boneka.

"Selanjutnya wahana kincir angin, ya?"ucap Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ketika pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke sebuah wahana kincir angin.

Sekarang hampir jam 10 malam, itu artinya sebentar lagi pesta kembang api akan dimulai. Sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo ingin melihat kembang api yang memenuhi langit malam. Di Seoul, Ia jarang sekali menemukan kembang api kalau tidak ada festival khusus.

Kini, dirinya dan Kai sedang menaiki wahana kincir angin. Wahana pun mulai bergerak memutar. Awalnya, Kyungsoo merasakan firasat buruk ketika hendak memasukki wahana tersebut, tapi Ia hanya berharap kalau tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Pemandangan yang indah, ya? Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya semenjak dikurung di Dongguk Forest."celetuk Kai sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Iya! Aku juga sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke taman hiburan, habisnya jauh sih, dari Dongguk."tambah Kyungsoo sambil mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu.

"Kyungsoo suka kembang api? Sewaktu kecil aku suka sekali ke sini setiap tanggal 15 hanya untuk melihat kembang api."ujar Kai.

"Aku suka!"Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mungkin sebentar lagi pesta kembang api akan dimulai."

Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah goncangan kecil, disusul dengan berhentinya wahana kincir angin. Kyungsoo membelak kaget. Tuh kan, benar juga firasat buruknya tentang sebuah kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi di wahana kincir angin itu—wahananya rusak dan berhenti berputar.

"Yah! Rusak, ya?"Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa. "Pas di paling atas pula…"Ia sedikit mengintip keluar jendela dan menoleh ke bawah. Benar saja. Wahana itu berhenti berputar ketika tempat mereka berdua berada di paling atas.

"Pasti mereka akan segera memperbaikinya, Kyungsoo. Bersabarlah."hibur Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tetap cemberut. Sepertinya keberuntungan kurang memihak padanya—bisa dibuktikan dengan karosel rusak, naik _roller coaster_, wahana kincir angin yang rusak dan lainnya—sehingga hari ini adalah _bad luck_ bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi, Ia segera menepis pemikirannya itu. Kyungsoo tahu, seharusnya hari ini telah membuatnya bahagia karena Kai menemaninya ke taman hiburan.

"Lama, Kai…"keluh Kyungsoo sambil melirik arlojinya. "Nanti pesta kembang apinya dimulai…"

"Kita tunggu saja. Lagipula, aku senang kok kalau wahana ini rusak."ujar Kai yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… "Kai memberikan jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda berwajah manis yang duduk di depannya. "Kalau wahana ini rusak, artinya aku bisa berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo di sini. Hanya berdua."Kai tersenyum. Seketika itu, pipi Kyungsoo kembali memanas ketika mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Kai, ditambah senyum manis yang terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Momen seperti ini jarang lho! Hanya sekali setiap bulan, itu juga kalau penyihir itu belum mengambilku."

"Penyihir?"Kyungsoo kembali murung.

"T-tidak! Penyihir itu tidak akan pernah mengambilku kok, Kyungsoo."

"Kamu yakin?"Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan ragu. Kai mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak pernah. Mereka tidak akan mengambilku."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara letusan dari luar, sontak saja kedua insan itu menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Kyungsoo terlihat senang begitu mengetahui kalau pesta kembang api sudah dimulai. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah langit malam yang bertabur kembang api.

Bukannya melihat kembang api, pandangan Kai malah terfokus pada wajah pemuda bermata besar itu. Hanya dengan melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, hatinya menjadi hangat, dan jantungnya menjadi berdebar-debar. Kai pikir, mungkin wajahnya sedang blushing sekarang.

"Kai! Kembang apinya indah, kan?"pekik Kyungsoo bahagia, masih terfokuskan pada kembang api di langit. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan Kai yang terarah padanya. "Aku suka kembang apinya. Banyak pula! Untunglah kita terjebak di sini, jadi aku bisa melihat kembang api itu dari dekat."

"Kyungsoo."panggil Kai tiba-tiba. Ketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan kepalanya dari kaca jendela, Ia langsung mendapat sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya yang memerah. Kyungsoo membelak kaget.

"K-Kai… kau…"Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa, yang jelas Ia sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa kaget gitu, Kyungsoo?"tanya Kai sambil berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Kyungsoo sehingga kini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan jantung berdebar-debar tak karuan dan wajah merona merah.

"A-aku…"

Pemuda berpipi chubby itu kembali membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Kai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Cukup lama Kyungsoo kaget, hingga akhirnya Kai malah memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam ketika Kai mulai mencium dirinya dengan ganas.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Ia juga bertanya-tanya tentang alasan jantungnya yang berdetak-detak dengan cepat daripada biasanya ketika di dekat Kai. Ia bertanya-tanya pula tentang pipinya yang langsung memanas saat Kai tersenyum ke arahnya. Oh, Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?

"Kai…"Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong Kai agar melepas ciuman itu, toh pasokan oksigennya telah menipis.

Kai segera melepaskan ciuman panjang tersebut. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam suasana canggung.

"Kyungsoo."panggilnya pelan.

"Kenapa?"entah mengapa, lidah Kai menjadi kelu ketika mata Kyungsoo memandangnya. Yang tadinya Kai ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, Ia jadi membatalkannya dan memutuskan untuk mengucapkannya di lain waktu.

"Pesta kembang apinya indah, ya?"Kai berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan dengan harapan suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua akan segera hilang.

"I-iya… tapi sudah selesai."jawab Kyungsoo sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kini tinggal langit malam yang gelap tanpa taburan kembang api.

**GREK!**

Tiba-tiba kembali terjadi sebuah goncangan—tapi kali ini goncangan cukup keras. Wahana kincir anginpun kembali berputar. Kai sedikit sedih, padahal Ia masih ingin berdua bersama Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata wahana sudah selesai diperbaiki. Lain lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang malah bersorak senang, meski dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Ia masih menginginkan waktu berdua dengan Kai di wahana kincir angin tersebut.

* * *

"Kai, aku haus. Kita minum dulu, ya?"pinta Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdua keluar wahana kincir angin.

"Iya. Jangan lama-lama, aku tunggu di bangku itu, ya!"pesan Kai sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum pergi menghampiri sebuah stand minuman, sedangkan Kai pergi ke sebuah bangku lalu mendudukinya.

Saat Kyungsoo membeli minuman, matanya memandang seorang Namja berambut cokelat muda yang kebetulan juga ingin membeli minuman di stand yang sama. Saat Kyungsoo menatap orang itu dengan detil, Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, Hyung!"sapa Namja itu—Lee Jinki.

"Hai, Onew. Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini."balas Kyungsoo. "Kau ke sini bersama siapa?"

"Kedua saudaraku."jawab Onew sambil mengambil minuman yang Ia pesan. Setelah membayarnya, Ia pamit pada Kyungsoo. "Hyung, aku pulang dulu, ya!"

"Iya. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Setelah sosok Onew pergi, Kyungsoo menerima dua minuman dari penjual minuman tersebut. Kyungsoo-pun membayar minuman yang Ia beli sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju bangku tempat Kai menunggunya.

Namun, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya begitu berada di dekat bangku. Kedua minumannya jatuh dari tangannya dan mendarat di atas tanah. Matanya membelak kaget, dan mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia segera berlari mendekati bangku.

"Kai!"pekiknya keras sambil mengambil sebuah boneka di atas bangku tersebut. Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Kenapa bukan Kai dalam bentuk manusia? Kenapa sekarang yang Ia temui adalah Kai dalam bentuk boneka? Padahal Kai bilang kalau Ia akan berubah menjadi boneka saat matahari terbit, dan sekarang masih malam. "Kai, kenapa? Kenapa kau dalam bentuk boneka?"isaknya sambil membawa boneka itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Andai kau bukanlah manusia boneka, Kai… aku pasti tak perlu bersusah-susah untuk menghabiskan hari bersamamu…"

**TBC**

**Author's note: **

Chapter ini udah full KaiSoo, tapi aku sama sekali ga bisa bikin adegan romance TAT… jadi KaiSoo moment-nya malah—sangat—aneh U.U

Terima kasih kepada readers yang review Fic ini:

**Love Couple, Jaylyn Rui, Diana Sangadji, ajib4ff, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, AnieJOY'ERS, Azura Lynn Gee, cassie. anda. 5, bebe fujo, Sihyun Jung, takano. alexander, siscaMinstalove, RitSuKa-HigaSasHi, Reishipper, Riyoung Kim, Septa gak bisa login, VanessiaJungEXO, HyunieKyungie, D. Dcouple, I'am KaiSooShipper, baby kyungie, magnaelftic, sofia. ningsih, fleur, Zetta Ichi Kyu, diamond **

Dan, terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca Fic ini :D

* * *

**:::Balas Review:::**

**Love Couple**: Yang masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo itu rahasia #plak. Makasih review-nya!

**Jaylyn Rui**:Kai kan selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo.. kkk... Kyungsoo pikir, mungkin Kai ga tau alamat rumahnya, jadi Kyungsoo mau ngejar Kai. Penyihirnya itu masih r-a-h-a-s-i-a. Soal Onew juga masih rahasia. Makasih review-nya!

**Diana Sangadji**: Penyihirnya itu masih dirahasiakan. Makasih review-nya!

**ajib4ff**: Sorry kalo di chap kemarin masih pelit KaiSoo moment. Tapi di chap ini dan chap depan bakal aku usahain biar ga pelit KaiSoo moment. Makasih review-nya!

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: Hehehe… tentang mereka berdua masih dirahasiakan. Makasih review-nya!

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**: Onew itu baik penyihirnya itu masih dirahasiakan, tetapi tujuannya untuk ngambil Kai udah kejawab di chap ini. Makasih review-nya!

**AnieJOY'ERS**: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya!

**Azura Lynn Gee**: Bisa dong! Contohnya si _ #plak. Mianhae aku ga kasih tau karena itu rahasia. Makasih review-nya!

** cassie. anda. 5**: Soal Onew masih dirahasiakan. Ini chap 6-nya. Semoga suka. Makasih review-nya!

**bebe fujo**: Onew itu baik kok tapi dia itu—masih rahasia. Di chap-chap depan mungkin akan terjawab semua pertanyaan soal Onew. Makasih review-nya!

**Sihyun Jung**:Semua tentang Onew bakal dijawab di chap-chap depan kok. Tunggu aja. Ini chap 6-nya. Semoga suka & makasih review-nya!

**takano. alexander**: Soalnya aku ngetiknya ngebut, mianhae U.U. Mm… soal itu masih dirahasiakan. Di chap depan mungkin akan terjawab. Makasih review-nya!

**siscaMinstalove**: Yeoja yang sama Onew di taman itu masih dirahasiakan. Chap ini udah full KaiSoo, semoga suka dan makasih review-nya!

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi**: Bukan, aku kelas 6. Chap ini udah aku banyakin KaiSoo moment-nya lho! Soal penyihir masih dirahasiakan. Makasih review-nya!

**Reishipper**: Iya, soalnya rada grogi pas nulis bagian KaiSoo kissing -_- makasih review-nya!

**Riyoung Kim**: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya!

**Septa gak bisa login**: Aku ga tersinggung kok, aku malah seneng kalo ada yang ngasih kritik & saran. Di chap ini udah pakai nama asli, tapi ada sedikit yang engga. Makasih review-nya!

**VanessiaJungEXO**: Di chap ini udah FULL KaiSoo. Yeoja yang sama Onew di taman masih dirahasiakan. Mungkin bakal terjawab di chap depan. Makasih review-nya!

**HyunieKyungie**: Onew itu temennya Kyungsoo. Chap ini udah full KaiSoo Semoga suka. Makasih review-nya!

**D. Dcouple**: Lho kok Kai-nya digigit ._. Ini udah dilanjut. Kai jadi manusia—mungkin—di chap-chap selanjutnya. Atau dia bakal jadi boneka terus? Makasih review-nya!

**I'am KaiSooShipper**: Di sini Onew menjadi manusia #plak. Makasih review-nya!

**baby kyungie**: Penyihirnya itu rahasia. Mungkin di chap-chap selanjutnya bakal ketahuan siapa si penyihir. Makasih review-nya!

**magnaelftic**: Umm… soal penyihir yang masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo itu masih dirahasiakan ya. Ini udah dilanjut dan chap ini full KaiSoo. Makasih review-nya!

** sofia. ningsih**:Itu bonekanya Sehun dibawa pulang pas Sehun pulang sekolah, kan kasian kalo ditaro di loker terus. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**fleur**: Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**Zetta Ichi Kyu**: Iya, kemarin baru selesai UN. Si Onew itu masih rahasia. Identitasnya bakal dijawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih review-nya!**  
**

**diamond**: Chapter ini gak menyeramkan kok. Makasih review-nya!

* * *

Mian baru dibales sekarang. Dan, juga aku masih belum bisa jawab pertanyaan soal Onew & penyihir karena nanti bakal dijawab chap-chap depan. Akhir kata, review please!


	7. That Forest, My Brother, and Me

**A Doll**

**Chapter 7: "That Forest, My Brother, and Me"  
**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo and other

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

Di sekolah, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih murung daripada biasanya. Ia lebih suka terdiam sambil melamun daripada ikut mengobrol bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ini semua karena kejadian yang menimpanya sekitar 4 hari yang lalu—kejadian di taman hiburan. Setelah Kyungsoo menemukan Kai dalam bentuk boneka di bangku waktu itu, Dia tak pernah lagi melihat Kai dalam bentuk manusia, bahkan pada malam hari. Yang Kyungsoo temui hanyalah Kai dalam bentuk boneka.

Tiap malam, Kyungsoo selalu menunggu dan berharap boneka itu berubah menjadi Kai, tapi harapannya tak pernah terwujud sampai saat ini. Selama tak ada Kai, Kyungsoo lebih sering menangis di kamar ketimbang tertawa dan tersenyum. Jujur saja, Kyungsoo memang selalu menginginkan kehadiran Kai di setiap malam.

Kyungsoo mempunyai sebuah pertanyaan besar di dalam kepalanya, yaitu, kenapa Kai tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya? Ia ingin sekali pertanyaan itu segera terjawab meski jawabannya akan terdengar pahit seperti 'karena Kai membencimu', atau 'karena Kai sudah musnah'.

"Kyungsoo, daritadi murung terus. Kenapa?" celetuk Sehun sambil menyikut siku Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa…" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan seraya bangun dari kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu." setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan ketika Kyungsoo sudah keluar kelas. Luhan hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sakit."

**.**

Di atap sekolah, Kyungsoo tengah duduk di lantai sambil menyender ke dinding. Kedua matanya memandang ke atas langit sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Ia menghela nafas berat ketika mulai mengingat Kai.

"Kenapa Kai tak pernah muncul lagi sih?" gumamnya pelan. "Aku kan, kangen sama Kai." sambungnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Memang benar sih, dia sangat merindukan Kai.

"A-annyeonghaseo…" tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang Yeoja berambut cokelat. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh!" wajahnya semakin merah karena malu. "K-kau mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Tidak kok." Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh?"

"Jadi kau tak mempercayaiku?" Yeoja tersebut memandang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Yeoja itu dengan detil. Wajahnya manis, dan cantik. Yeoja itu berambut cokelat, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo pernah melihat Yeoja itu sebelumnya. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Oh ya, Dialah Yeoja yang bersama Onew waktu dulu. Waktu itu Kyungsoo sedang tersesat, lalu Onew dan Yeoja tersebut datang menemuinya.

"Aku percaya kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau siapa? Bukannya yang bersama Onew waktu itu ya?"

"Ne. Aku kakaknya Jinki. Aku kelas 3-3." jawab Yeoja itu. Kyungsoo ber-oh ria.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau yang memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" Yeoja berambut brunette itu tersenyum.

"N-namaku Do Kyungsoo, kelas 3-2."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku 'Taeyeon', Do Kyungsoo." Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih mirip sebuah seringai kecil.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal di kelas karena harus menerima pelajaran tambahan setelah ulangannya mendapat nilai rendah. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu memikirkan si pemuda boneka sampai-sampai Kyungsoo melupakan pelajaran di sekolah. Memang sih, seharusnya Kyungsoo melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang siswa, tapi Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur menyukai Kai tak bisa fokus ke pelajaran.

"Akhirnya selesai!" serunya setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya. Ia cepat-cepat memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

Namun seseorang menahannya ketika Kyungsoo tiba di depan pintu kelas. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke orang itu. Ternyata Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo, heran. Padahal sekarang sudah hampir sore, dan seharusnya seluruh siswa—kecuali yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan atau yang ada kepentingan dengan klub—sudah dibolehkan pulang.

"Aku mau pulang denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan." jawab Sehun. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"K-kau masih ingat tugas kelompok kita?" Sehun memastikan. Kyungsoo sedikit mengingat-ingat sebelum mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengerjakannya di rumahku hari Sabtu nanti. Luhan sudah setuju, kau mau kan? Sekalian menginap, dan menonton! Kebetulan aku punya film-film bagus."

"Menginap di rumahmu ya? Kalau orang tuaku mengizinkan, aku mau. Nanti aku SMS kalau sudah dapat izin."Kyungsoo menjawab. "Kita pulang sekarang, yuk!"

"Ayo!"

**.**

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mendengarkan celotehan Sehun. Terkadang Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk untuk memberi respon. Sehun merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti bukan Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Bahkan Sehun sempat merasa kalau yang di sebelahnya sekarang bukanlah Do Kyungsoo, tapi orang lain.

"Kenapa diam terus, Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawabnya sambil kembali menunduk. "Sesuatu yang penting, dan membuatku selalu merasa sedih." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu?" entah mengapa, Sehun cukup penasaran dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"Boneka." Sehun terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Bayangan seorang Namja berwajah manis dengan rambut _blonde_ muncul di kepalanya, begitu pula dengan nama seseorang yang selalu Ia rindukan.

Oh Taemin.

"Mungkin kau berpikir kalau aku ini gila karena menganggap ada sebuah boneka yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Boneka itu berubah menjadi manusia." ujar Kyungsoo. Sehun mendengarkannya dengan teliti. "Tiap malam Ia selalu datang ke kamarku, dan aku menyukai kehadirannya. Bahkan aku menyukai sosoknya." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, itu hanya _dulu_… _sekarang_ aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Boneka itu tak pernah berubah menjadi manusia." perlahan, segaris bening mulai meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Jatuh, dan membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya.

"Aku mengerti, Kyungsoo." Sehun membuka suara. "Aku juga mengalaminya, tapi sedikit berbeda denganmu. Dia selalu berubah tiap malamnya."

"Beneran? Jadi… maksudmu yang bilang kalau boneka kita sama itu karena—"

"Betul! Sama-sama bisa berubah menjadi manusia." potong Sehun cepat. Kyungsoo memandang sahabatnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau punya boneka yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia?!"

"Tentu saja. Dialah kakakku." Sehun mengangguk kecil. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar paham. Pantas saja Sehun menganggap kalau boneka yang pernah jatuh dari lokernya dulu adalah kakaknya. Ternyata boneka itu bukanlah boneka biasa, tapi boneka bertipe sama yang dimiliki Kyungsoo—boneka yang bisa berubah jadi manusia.

Kalau memang boneka Sehun adalah boneka yang bisa berubah jadi manusia, apa jangan-jangan…

"Apa kakakmu juga disihir?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengusap air matanya, dan berusaha berhenti menangis. Raut sedih mengukir wajah pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Iya. Kau pulanglah. Sekarang sudah sampai di depan rumahmu." ujar Sehun sambil menghentikan langkahnya, sontak Kyungsoo juga ikut menghentikan langkah. Sehun memandang sebuah rumah bercat merah dengan nomor '28' di hadapannya.

"Yah…" Kyungsoo kecewa. Padahal Ia masih ingin banyak tanya soal boneka Sehun, tetapi sekarang Ia harus pulang. "Bye, Sehun! Besok jangan lupa masuk, ya!"

"Oke. Bye, Kyungsoo!"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tetapi Namja berwajah tampan itu masih terduduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil menonton televisi. Ruang kamar itu gelap, hanya ada televisi sebagai pencahayaan. Dia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat telapak tangannya menyentuh keningnya, yang Ia rasakan adalah panas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ponsel berwarna merah berdering di atas meja nakasnya. Sehun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _handphone_-nya, dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk dari sahabatnya.

**From: Kyungsoo**

**Sehun, aku sudah mendapat izin! Besok masuk ya! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu**

Sehun menghela nafas berat sembari mengetik sebuah pesan balasan.

**To: Kyungsoo**

**Kalau panasku sudah reda, besok aku akan masuk. Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku hanya demam ringan kok. Bye!**

Setelah menekan tombol _send_, dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada televisi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah film. Dia terus menonton meski kepalanya terasa pusing, dan suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

"Kalau kau sakit, mending tidak usah menonton. Masih ada hari esok, Sehun." tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Orang itu mematikan televisi yang tengah ditonton oleh Sehun.

"Ya! Sebentar lagi mau habis, Hyung!" teriak Sehun, tidak terima, seraya memandang orang itu dengan tajam. Yang dipanggil 'Hyung' hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Kau harus tidur. Sekarang sudah malam." Namja berambut pirang itu mendorong sosok adiknya untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Sehun menggerutu sebal sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Hyung, kumohon…"

"Tidak boleh! Besok kau harus sekolah, Sehuna."

"Taemin Hyung…" Sehun memelas. Sementara pemuda itu hanya mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas berat, dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika kakaknya tak membolehkannya menonton televisi.

Taemin mengarahkan kepalanya ke jendela kamar. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah begitu tahu kalau jendela kamar masih tertutup, tidak seperti biasanya. Taemin sudah lama menunggu sahabatnya datang, tapi orang itu tak pernah datang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah sampai kapan Taemin harus menunggu.

"Hyung, kenapa dia tidak pernah ke sini lagi?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Taemin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidurlah…"

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Kyungsoo menatap kursi kosong di sebelahnya sambil cemberut. Jam pelajaran pertama tengah berlangsung, tetapi Sehun belum menampakkan dirinya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sebal, padahal Dia sangat bersemangat untuk masuk sekolah karena ingin bertanya soal boneka, tapi orang yang ditunggu malah tidak datang.

"Sehun mana, sih?" gumam Kyungsoo. Luhan yang mendengarnyapun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak masuk. Katanya sakit." jawab Luhan.

"Sakit apa?" tanya pemuda berwajah manis itu, penasaran.

"Sehun demam. Tadi pagi dia meneleponku, dan… oh ya! Aku harus memberitahukan Seonsaengnim kalau Dia sakit." Luhan berjalan ke arah meja guru, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam di kursinya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo teralih keluar jendela. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika melihat seseorang tengah duduk di bangku halaman belakang. Begitu melihat wajahnya, Kyungsoo langsung tahu kalau sosok itu adalah Lee Jinki. Tapi kenapa wajah Onew seperti orang yang sedang bersedih?

Tiba-tiba, seorang Yeoja menghampiri Onew. Yeoja itu membentak Onew dengan kasar sambil sesekali memukul pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu. Mereka berdua saling membentak, entah apa yang mereka ucapkan. Kelihatannya mereka berdua sedang bertengkar hebat karena suatu hal.

"Kakak adik yang tak bisa akur…" komentar Kyungsoo, pelan. "Mereka kenapa di luar kelas? Bukannya belajar?" Kyungsoo heran.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu tersentak kaget ketika Onew memandangnya dari halaman belakang, begitu pula dengan Yeoja yang membentaknya. Pandangan mereka berdua sama-sama tajam, dan seolah ingin membunuh. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak suka jika ada seseorang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas. Dia mendengarkan penjelasan Seonsaengnim meski kepalanya masih tak bisa melupakan tatapan yang dilempar oleh Onew dan kakaknya tadi. Tatapan yang mengerikan—begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo."

"EH!" Kyungsoo kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika, kan? Aku lihat dong! Tadi malam aku lupa mengerjakannya." bisik orang yang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo tadi. Ialah Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa paling tinggi di kelas 3-2, sekaligus siswa yang paling jarang mengerjakan PR.

"Oke." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan buku matematika-nya, lalu memberikan buku itu pada Chanyeol. "Jangan lama-lama!"

"Ne! Makasih, ya!" ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sebelum menyalin PR Kyungsoo.

Karena masih penasaran, Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Kedua matanya memandang bangku halaman belakang yang kosong. Rupanya dua insan yang bertengkar itu sudah pergi.

"Yahhh…" Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa mereka berdua bertengkar, ya?"

**.**

Ketika jam istirahat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Onew untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi Onew tidak ada di kelas, dan teman-temannya tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya. Kyungsoopun memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh Onew—atap sekolah, perpustakaan, dan halaman belakang.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati salah satu koridor yang cukup sepi.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau harus segera melakukan itu!"

"Aku tak bisa, Noona! Jangan memaksaku!"

Telinga Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah suara. Ia cepat-cepat mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata dari ruang klub vokal.

Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi, lalu mengintip ke dalam ruang klub vokal. Kedua matanya langsung membelak ketika melihat seorang Yeoja tengah membanting Onew ke dinding. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Noona…" lirih Onew, pelan. Ia mengiba pada sang kakak.

"Kau ini—" ketika Yeoja itu hendak mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke pipi mulus Onew, Kyungsoo buru-buru masuk ke dalam ruang klub vokal, dan melerai.

"Jangan!" teriaknya. Sontak kedua insan itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Taeyeon. Kyungsoo malah gugup ketika mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Yeoja itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin melerai. Jangan memukul Onew. Kasihan dia…" pinta Kyungsoo. Taeyeon mendengus sebal. "Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Kau tak perlu mencampuri urusan kami." bentaknya sambil berjalan keluar ruang klub vokal.

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memandang Onew yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Onew bangun berdiri, dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kedua mata Onew yang memancarkan kesedihan, sekaligus kemarahan.

"Kenapa Hyung bisa di sini?" tanya Onew seraya berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"A-aku hanya iseng lewat, lalu mendengar suara keras dari arah sini. Ya sudah aku sempatkan untuk datang." jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir." Onew tersenyum. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas tubuhmu dipenuhi luka, tapi kau bilang keadaanmu baik-baik saja! Tak usah bohong!"

"Terserah Hyung…" ujar Onew. Ia berjalan keluar ruang klub vokal, namun Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kakakmu memukulmu sampai seperti itu?" Onew terdiam. "Jinki, jawab aku!"

"B-bukan urusan Hyung. Aku harus pergi." jawab Onew sembari menepis tangan Kyungsoo di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berlari meninggalkan ruang klub vokal.

* * *

**Esoknya…**

"Kyungsoo! Pulang, yuk!" ajak Luhan kepada sahabatnya yang tengah asyik melamun di depan jendela koridor sekolah. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Pandanganya lurus ke luar jendela.

"Kyungsoo!" merasa diabaikan, Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia mengikuti arah pandang pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Kalau berdiri di depan jendela seperti ini, maka Luhan bisa melihat 2 orang insan yang tengah bertengkar di halaman belakang. Luhan heran, sejak kapan Kyungsoo suka melihat orang bertengkar?

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Luhan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang! Kenapa melihat orang bertengkar, sih?" ujar Luhan sambil menarik sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan jendela koridor itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar sekolah lalu menyusuri jalan yang akan membawa mereka menuju rumah masing-masing. Jam 4 sore nanti, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan sepakat pergi ke rumah Sehun untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Jujur, yang Luhan inginkan di rumah Sehun nanti adalah menonton film, bukan tugas kelompoknya. Kalau Kyungsoo? Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertanya soal boneka.

"Siapa yang di halaman belakang tadi, Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan pada sahabatnya.

"Onew, dan Taeyeon. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat mereka bertengkar, entah karena apa." terang Kyungsoo. "Aku kasihan pada Onew. Setiap hari dipukuli Taeyeon. Pasti rasanya sakit."

"Taeyeon itu siapa? Lalu Onew itu siapa?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan tampang polosnya, toh Ia kurang mengenal kedua nama itu.

"Taeyeon siswa kelas 3-3, kalau Onew itu adiknya." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Onew itu yang sering ke kelas kita, kan? Yang sering mengajakmu main itu." tebak Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung. Padahal mereka berdua bersaudara, tapi kenapa sering bertengkar?"

Jam 4 sore, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan tiba di rumah Sehun. Pertama-tama, mereka bertiga mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari Choi Seonsaengnim terlebih dahulu. Mereka bertiga mengerjakannya dengan kurang serius. Kepala Kyungsoo hanya memikirkan Kai—bukan tugas kelompok—sehingga Ia sering diomeli Sehun karena salah menulis jawaban. Oh ya, Kyungsoo juga membawa boneka Kai lho! Katanya sih, Dia tidak mau pisah dengan boneka itu, jadi Ia selalu membawa boneka itu ke mana-mana.

Akhirnya tugas kelompok yang sangat melelahkan berakhir jam 7 malam. Lama ya? Salahkan mereka bertiga yang mengerjakannya sambil mengobrol, dan menonton film. Seandainya mereka bertiga mengerjakan tugas dengan sangat serius, pasti sejam sudah selesai.

Sehun mengajak kedua temannya untuk makan malam. Suasananya sangat canggung karena mereka bertiga makan malam bersama kedua orang tua Sehun. Masakan buatan Eomma Sehun cukup enak, bahkan Sehun sampai nambah beberapa kali. Mereka semua sedikit berbincang-bincang soal sekolah.

Hingga, pandangan Kyungsoo terarah pada sebuah bingkai foto di dinding. Di foto itu menampilkan kedua orang tua Sehun, Sehun kecil, dan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan wajah manisnya. Itu foto lama.

"Sehun, itu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk anak kecil berambut pirang di foto tersebut. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kakakku. Foto itu diambil ketika umurku masih 5 tahun, sedangkan Dia berumur 7 tahun." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti usai mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, saat-saat yang ditunggu Luhan datang—tentu saja menonton film. Mereka bertiga duduk di depan televisi di kamar Sehun. Film yang mereka tonton adalah sebuah film dengan genre favorit Sehun, yaitu horor. Sehun sengaja mematikan lampu kamar. Katanya sih, biar seru.

"Sehun…" panggil Kyungsoo. Namja bertubuh tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh.

"Kenapa? Kau ngantuk? Tidur saja!"

"Bukan!"Kyungsoo menggeleng. "A-aku ingin bertanya…"

"Soal apa?"

"Bonekamu." jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya Sehun, heran, seraya mengarahkan kepalanya ke televisi.

"Karena aku punya boneka yang sama dengan boneka milikmu." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil ranselnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah boneka. Kyungsoo menunjukkan boneka tersebut pada Sehun.

Sehun tersentak kaget ketika melihat boneka itu. Ia mengambil boneka tersebut, dan memandangnya dengan detil.

"Tidak mungkin… ini…" Sehun terpaku. "Si kulit tan yang sering datang ke kamarku…"

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bingung.

Sementara itu, Luhan tak terlalu mempedulikan kedua sahabatnya dan asyik menonton film.

"Dia… sering datang ke kamarku untuk bertemu Taemin hyung." kata Sehun sambil mengembalikan boneka itu pada Kyungsoo. "Dia Kim Jongin, kan?Ia berteman dekat dengan kakakku, Taemin. Dan, Kai menjadi alasan Taemin Hyung berubah jadi boneka."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Begini…"Sehun mulai bercerita.

* * *

**:::Flashback with Sehun POV:::**

_Waktu itu, aku, Taemin hyung, dan Kai pergi ke toko untuk membeli tas baru untukku pada malam hari, kira-kira jam 8 malam. Selama memilih tas yang cocok, Kai dan Taemin hyung asyik mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Aku tak terlalu mengubrisnya dan sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai model tas di hadapanku._

_Hingga, aku memilih sebuah tas berwarna merah yang terlihat menarik. Akupun pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya bersama Taemin hyung. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Kai malah mengambil salah satu tas kecil berwarna hitam, dan menyembunyikannya—mencuri. Aksinya kali ini tidak tertangkap oleh pegawai toko. Toh, Kai sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam hal mencuri._

_"__Ayo pulang, Kai!" ajakku pada Kai ketika selesai membeli tas. Bisa kulihat wajah Kai sedikit panik. Mungkin karena takut ketahuan oleh pegawai toko._

_"__A-ayo…" Kai menjawab gugup sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku keluar toko, diikuti Taemin hyung di belakang._

_Setibanya di luar toko tas, raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi sangat lega. Kami bertiga memutuskan untuk pergi menuju salah satu Café. Saat itu aku sangat heran melihat tingkah Kai yang sangat girang, entah karena apa. Akhirnya aku tahu alasannya menjadi girang, dan gembira setelah Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari balik pakaiannya. Itu tas._

_"__K- kau mencurinya?" Taemin hyung kaget, begiu pula denganku. Kai hanya tersenyum._

_"__Iya. Habis, Eomma, dan Appa tak mau membelikanku tas." _

_"__Tapi Kai—"_

_"__Mencuri itu dilarang? Aku sudah tahu, Sehun." potong Kai cepat sambil membuka tas itu. Ternyata ada barang-barang di dalamnya. Seperti ponsel, uang, dan lainnya. Kai masih ingat kalau tas yang Ia curi tidak berada di rak tas lainnya. Jadi, tas tersebut bukanlah tas yang dijual, namun tas orang lain._

_"__Huwa! Aku beruntung!" pekik Kai, girang. Sedangkan aku, dan Taemin hyung hanya diam saja. Sungguh, kami berdua tak pernah menyangka kalau Kai telah mencuri tas orang lain._

_"__Kai, lebih baik kau kembalikan saja daripada nanti kau dipenjara." saran Taemin hyung._

_"__Tidak mau! Ini resmi milikku!" tolak Kai sambil menggeleng. Kakakku menghela nafas berat._

_"__Terserah deh. Aku tak urus."_

_Akhirnya kami bertiga tiba di depan sebuah Café. Ketika hendak membuka pintu masuk, tanganku terhenti karena mendengar sebuah teriakan dari belakang. Aku menoleh, dan melihat 2 orang pria bertubuh besar tengah berlari ke arah kami bertiga dengan tampang marah. Kalau tak salah, aku pernah melihatnya sewaktu di toko tas tadi._

_"__Hey! Pencuri!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Aku tersentak kaget. Kai cepat-cepat berlari meninggalkan Café entah ke mana. Kedua pria itu mengejarnya._

_Taemin hyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat mengikuti Kai, akupun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya juga. Di jalan, terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kai, dan kedua pria bertubuh besar yang kuyakini sebagai pemilik tas yang dicuri oleh Kai. Lari mereka bertiga sangatlah cepat, aku jadi lelah__karena mengejarnya__. Lain lagi dengan Taemin hyung yang malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti mereka._

_Mungkin karena capek dikejar, akhirnya Kai memilih untuk melempar tas itu ke arah 2 pria bertubuh besar yang mengejarnya. Kedua pria itu mengambil tas tersebut lalu pergi, tapi Kai tetap berlari seolah __dirinya dikejar oleh kedua pria tersebut__. Aku dan Taemin hyung tersentak kaget ketika Kai memasukki sebuah kawasan hutan terlarang—Dongguk Forest. Kamipun berhenti mengejarnya._

_"__Bagaimana ini, hyung? Kai masuk ke dalam sana. Padahal hutan itu dihuni oleh penyihir bersaudara…" ucapku dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena lelah mengejarnya._

_"__Aku akan ke sana dan membawanya keluar." kata Taemin hyung sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah hutan itu. Aku cepat-cepat mencegatnya sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan._

_"__Hyung, di sana berbahaya. Apa hyung tak ingat Minseok? Dia tak pernah muncul lagi setelah memasukki hutan itu." kuharap, Taemin hyung akan batal ke dalam hutan itu. Tapi ternyata harapanku itu tak terwujud karena Taemin hyung menepis tanganku dari pergelangan tangannya._

_"__Aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap ke sana untuk menyelamatkan Kai." tegas Taemin hyung. Dia melangkah ke dalam hutan, meninggalkanku yang mulai terisak pelan._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah lagi mendengar suara Taemin hyung, bahkan __melihat __wajahnya. Taemin hyung hilang setelah memasukki Dongguk Forest. Kedua orang tuaku menjadi cemas. Aku sering sekali melihat Eomma, dan Appa menangis karena Taemin hyung. Aku jadi ikut sedih, lalu ikut menangis._

_Suatu hari, aku berniat untuk mencari Taemin hyung. Maka aku pergi menuju hutan itu, lalu memasukinya. Tentunya hal ini kulakukan secara diam-diam agar orang lain tak mengetahuinya. Aku tak peduli jika nantinya aku akan bernasib sama dengan Kai, dan Taemin hyung—tidak pernah keluar dari Dongguk Forest. Nyawa kupertaruhkan demi menemukan Taemin hyung._

_Begitu tiba di dalam, tangisku langsung pecah ketika melihat sebuah boneka berbentuk Taemin hyung tergeletak di atas tanah. Ternyata benar rumor yang dibicarakan penduduk desa soal manusia yang disihir menjadi boneka karena memasukki hutan tersebut. Aku benar-benar sedih, dan marah kepada siapapun yang telah menyihir kakakku._

_"__Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan masuk…" isakku pelan sambil memeluk boneka Taemin hyung._

_Tiba-tiba pandanganku teralih pada seorang Namja tampan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Rambutnya cokelat muda, dan pakaiannya serba hitam. Dia memegang tongkat layaknya seorang penyihir. Atau, apa orang itu memang penyihir?_

_"__Lebih baik kau meninggalkan hutan ini jika tak ingin bernasib sama dengan kakakmu." ujar Namja itu. _

_ "__Siapa kau?!" bentakku._

_"__Kau tak perlu tahu siapa diriku. Cepat pergi!"_

_Meski aku masih penasaran dengan Namja itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Dongguk Forest lalu pulang ke rumah dengan boneka Taemin hyung._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Malamnya, aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Taemin hyung. Sejak tiba di rumah, aku tak bisa berhenti menangis di depan boneka tersebut. Dan sekarang aku malah membenci diriku karena membiarkan Taemin hyung memasukki Dongguk Forest. Seharusnya aku melarangnya lebih keras, dan menyeretnya meninggalkan hutan tersebut._

_Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya dari boneka Taemin hyung. Aku membelak kaget melihatnya._

_Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang. Aku tak menemukan boneka itu, namun boneka tersebut digantikan sosok Taemin hyung yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku segera memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya._

_"__Hyung! Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tak pernah muncul lagi? Hiks…" aku terisak di bahunya. Taemin hyung balas memelukku, dan mengusap rambutku._

_"__Mianhae. Ini karena aku memasukki hutan itu. Aku jadi disihir menjadi boneka oleh seorang penyihir." kata Taemin._

_"__Bagaimana dengan Kai?" aku melepas pelukannya, dan memandangnya dengan kedua mataku yang basah._

_"__Dia juga disihir menjadi boneka."_

* * *

"Yah, begitulah… gara-gara Kai, Taemin-hyung masuk ke hutan dan di sihir." Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya. "Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan bonekamu, Kyungsoo."

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, heran.

Sehun mengambil boneka Kai, dan memandangnya dengan detil. Benar. Boneka tersebut tidak seperti boneka Taemin. Jadi kemungkinan besar kalau boneka itu bukanlah boneka Kai yang asli, tapi itu boneka palsu.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

"Ini bukan boneka Kai."

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari yang tidak disukai Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tengah berdiri di luar kelas sambil cemberut. Karena tidak mengerjakan PR, Kyungsoo tidak dibolehkan mengikuti pelajaran Lee Seonsaengnim sampai selesai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Semalam Ia tak sempat mengerjakan PR karena sibuk menangisi boneka Kai. Kata Sehun, boneka itu bukan boneka Kai. Lantas, di mana boneka Kai yang asli dan dapat berubah menjadi manusia?

"Hahaha! Kau dihukum, ya?" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang Namja berambut pirang. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa kalau tatapan dari orang itu adalah tatapan mengejek.

"Iya! Kau juga kenapa di luar kelas?" Kyungsoo memandang sebuah kalung berbentuk unik yang melingkari leher Namja berambut pirang tersebut. Kalung itu berwarna perak.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Oh ya, namaku Kim Kibum, tapi kau bisa memanggilku 'Key'. Salam kenal, Do Kyungsoo!" Namja berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan diri. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Aku tahu namamu karena itu!" seolah mengetahui isi otak Kyungsoo, Key menunjuk sebuah nametag di seragam Kyungsoo.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ruang klub vokal. Tadi ada urusan kecil." Key tersenyum. "Aku pamit dulu. Bye, Kyungsoo!"

"Bye!"

Setelah Key pergi, entah mengapa Kyungsoo ingin sekali pergi ke ruang klub vokal. Toh, Dia bosan berdiri di luar kelas, apalagi kakinya yang terasa sangat lelah karena terlalu lama berdiri. Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyungsoo segera pergi menuju ruang klub vokal.

**.**

CKLEK!

Akhirnya ia tiba di dalam ruang klub vokal. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang karena ruangan tersebut sepi, tanpa ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia berlari keliling ruangan sambil menari-nari kecil, dan bernyanyi. Berada di ruang klub vokal lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berdiri di luar kelas.

Hingga, tanpa sengaja tangan Kyungsoo menabrak sebuah kardus. Kardus tersebut terjatuh, dan barang-barang di dalamnya berserakan ke mana-mana. Kyungsoo merengut kesal sebelum berjongkok di depan kardus itu. Ia memasukkan barang-barang yang berserakan ke dalam kardus tersebut, tetapi kedua matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang berada di dalam kardus.

Boneka—tepatnya boneka Kai.

"I-itu…" Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia mengambil boneka tersebut dan memandangnya detil. "INI KAI!" pekiknya keras sambil membawa boneka itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Kenapa boneka itu berada di ruang klub vokal?

CKLEK!

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang Yeoja manis dengan rambut brunette-nya. Kedua matanya membulat ketika melihat boneka incarannya berada dalam pelukan Namja yang ia benci.

"Do Kyungsoo." panggilnya dengan nada dingin. Kyungsoo menoleh, dan tersenyum cerah ke arah Yeoja tersebut.

"Ada apa, Taeyeon?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**(A/N) **Annyeonghaseo, chingudeul!

Mian lama update Fic ini #bows. Sebenarnya chap ini udah lama jadi, tapi entah kenapa aku males ngeditnya dan baru sekarang ngedit. Sekali lagi, mianhamnida! #bows. Chapter depan kuusahakan untuk cepet update.

Terima kasih telah membaca Fic ini!

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**Lishas Turner, BrightMiracle, Zetta R. Vessalius, DianaSangadji, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Azura Lynn Gee, HyunieKyungie, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, ajib4ff, Imeelia, siscaMinstalove, miparkland, BunnyPoro, Reina, Jaylyn Rui, bebe fujo, Sihyun Jung, zhiewon189, kyeoptaegyo, Love Couple, Riyoung Kim, uniquegals, Guest, 1, realbackexo, magnaelftic, jenny, kimyoungmi, heroine, yongchan, fayeol, HuangAhSeul, baby kyungie, unie chunhyang dan Silent Readers  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Review Please!**


	8. Regret

**A Doll**

**Chapter 8: "Regret"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

"B-berikan boneka itu padaku!"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Yeoja cantik tersebut. Taeyeon berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan marah, sementara Kyungsoo masih diam di tempatnya sambil mencengkram erat bonekanya. Jika Taeyeon akan tetap bersikeras untuk merebut Kai, Kyungsoo akan berusaha melindungi Kai.

"Tidak mau! Ini bonekaku!" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada membentak. Taeyeon menggeram kesal dan merebut boneka di tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua saling rebut-rebutan boneka, sehingga mengundang perhatian dari seorang pria paruh baya yang kebetulan melintas di depan ruang klub vokal.

Oh, lihatlah sekarang, Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon persis seperti anak kecil yang rebutan mainan!

"Do Kyungsoo? Lee Taeyeon?" suara berat itu sukses menghentikan kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Taeyeon. Kyungsoo buru-buru memeluk bonekanya erat, takut-takut kalau Taeyeon akan kembali merebutnya.

"Seonsaengnim?" Taeyeon memandang ke arah ambang pintu ruang klub vokal, di sana ada Choi Seonsaengnim yang tengah berdiri dengan raut marah. Choi Seonsaengnim adalah guru paling galak di sekolah ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Taeyeon? Kembali ke kelasmu!" titah Choi Seonsaengnim.

Sebelum Taeyeon benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang klub vokal, ia melirik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Bahkan kali ini lirikannya lebih 'membunuh' dibandingkan tatapan yang dilempar olehnya ketika ketahuan sedang bertengkar dengan Onew di halaman belakang sekolah. Lirikan tersebut seolah berkata—

_Kau harus mati, Do Kyungsoo…_

**.**

Kyungsoo berlari di sepanjang koridor sambil memegang erat bonekanya. Entah kenapa sejak dilirik tajam oleh Taeyeon di ruang klub vokal tadi, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa hidupnya sedikit terancam—seolah Taeyeon adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh dirinya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tiba di depan kelasnya. Sekarang masih pelajaran Lee Seonsaengnim sehingga Kyungsoo masih tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasukki kelasnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan kelasnya sambil berharap kalau Taeyeon tidak akan menemukannya.

"Kyungsoo-hyung!" tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut cokelat muda berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Di seragamanya, terdapat sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Lee Jinki'.

"Ah, Onew! Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo, heran.

"H-hyung, berhati-hatilah jika bertemu dengan Taeyeon noona. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hyung." ucap Onew. Raut cemas mengukir wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo semakin merasa hidupnya benar-benar 'terancam'.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jinki—"

"Pokoknya menjauh dan berhati-hati. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." potong Onew cepat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Jinki!" panggil Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, namun Onew tak mempedulikannya dan tetap berlari menjauh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Cengkramannya pada lengan si boneka semakin kuat. Ia merasa takut sekarang. Bayangan Taeyeon berhasil merebut bonekanya memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo.

Tapi, untuk apa Taeyeon merebut bonekanya? Dan, kenapa boneka itu ada di ruang klub vokal?

**_Teng! Teng! Teng!_**

Bunyi lonceng sekolah menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Pintu kelasnya terbuka, beberapa murid berhamburan keluar, begitu pula dengan Lee Seonsaengnim. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo, itu boneka yang kau temukan di hutan, kan? Kenapa kau membawanya ke sekolah? Bukankah boneka itu untuk adikmu?" tanya Luhan, polos, sambil menunjuk boneka yang berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo. Namun pemuda berwajah manis itu tak terlalu menggubris pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ia diam di bangkunya.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Luhan, tapi lagi-lagi keheningan yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Luhan tidak tinggal diam, ia mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Luhan." Akhirnya Kyungsoo buka suara. Dia menepis tangan Luhan dengan kasar. "Sehun mana?"

"Kau kenapa, Kyungsoo? Sehun ada urusan dengan klub _dance_-nya." Luhan memandangi sahabatnya dengan muka cemas. Pasti ada hal buruk yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku—"

"Dan, bukankah itu boneka yang kau temui di hutan dulu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk boneka yang berada di meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Begini…" Kyungsoo mulai bercerita soal boneka tersebut. Mulai dari boneka tersebut bisa berubah menjadi manusia, sampai Kyungsoo menemukan boneka itu di ruang klub vokal. Mungkin bagi Luhan hal ini akan terdengar konyol. Tapi, biarlah.

**.**

Sementara itu di halaman belakang, nampaklah Onew tengah menghalangi sosok kakaknya yang ingin memasukki gedung sekolah. Taeyeon sudah berusaha untuk memukul adiknya itu, namun Onew tetap bersikeras untuk menghalangi dirinya masuk ke sekolah.

"Jinki!" bentak Taeyeon, sebal. "Menyingkirlah!"

"Tidak mau." tolak pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu. Jika mengizinkan kakaknya untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah, bisa saja Taeyeon akan pergi ke kelas 3-2 dan merebut boneka Kyungsoo.

"Jangan jadi pengkhianat! Bukankah tujuanmu ke sekolah sini untuk menghasut Do Kyungsoo pergi ke hutan agar aku bisa menyihirnya di sana? Dan juga untuk merebut boneka Kim Jongin, kan?" tanya Taeyeon. Benar. Tepat sekali. Memang itu tujuan seorang Lee Jinki bersekolah di Genie High School, namun entah mengapa ia tak sanggup melakukan tujuannya itu. Biarlah dirinya dicap sebagai seorang pengkhianat, asal Kyungsoo bisa bahagia dengan boneka itu.

"Kenapa Noona ingin sekali menyihir Do Kyungsoo? Kenapa Noona sangat menginginkan boneka Kim Jongin? Bukankah Noona bisa menyihir orang lain yang memasukki hutan?" akhirnya, Jinki memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering memenuhi pikirannya.

"Karena Do Kyungsoo telah memasukki hutanku dengan sembarangan, dan juga dia telah merebut koleksi boneka kesayanganku. Ketika kita tiba di hutan nanti, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyihirmu menjadi boneka, Jinki." jawab Taeyeon sambil menyeringai lebar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Oi, Sehunie!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil mengejar seorang pemuda jangkung yang baru keluar dari ruang klub _dance_. Di tangannya ada boneka Jongin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun. Pandangannya teralih pada boneka yang berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Umm… apa ada obat yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan boneka?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya. Sehun tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng—bukan tidak tahu, namun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tidak ada. Kutukan itu bersifat abadi." jawab Sehun sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu kalau jawaban dari sahabatnya itu bohong, maka ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sehun.

"Ayolah! Beritahu aku!" pinta Kyungsoo sambil memelas. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ada! Tapi aku tidak ingin memberitahukan namanya padamu."

"Sehun—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya, Sehun buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Nampaknya Sehun ingin menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan oleh Kyungsoo. Bukannya Sehun tidak suka jika ditanyai Kyungsoo, namun jika Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo kali ini pasti Kyungsoo akan mencari-cari obat yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan boneka itu. Dan, obat yang dimaksud bukanlah obat sembarangan, ataupun obat yang ada di apotek.

**.**

Tapi obat rahasia yang tersimpan jauh di dalam hutan.

**.**

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

Sehun hanya menulikan telinganya sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Hingga, Kyungsoo harus berhenti mengejar Sehun ketika kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat Taeyeon yang kebetulan melintas di koridor yang sama. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Yah, semoga Taeyeon tidak melihatnya tadi.

**.**

**_Teng! Teng! Teng!_**

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah tiba, tapi Kyungsoo harus tetap tinggal di kelasnya untuk menerima pelajaran tambahan—lagi. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang tetap tinggal di kelas, ada beberapa siswa-siswa lain seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan lainnya. Mereka semua sama-sama mendengarkan penjelasan Lee Seonsaengnim dengan malas.

Hingga, pandangan Kyungsoo teralih ke pintu kelas. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara gaduh dari luar, tapi ia berusaha untuk bersikap cuek. Mungkin hanya beberapa siswa klub drama yang saling berdebat untuk memilih drama bagus yang akan ditampilkan, pikirnya begitu. Namun, pemikirannya langsung pudar begitu melihat seorang Yeoja tengah menyeringai di balik pintu kelasnya—oh ya, setiap pintu ruangan di Genie High School memasang jendela kecil.

_Brak!_

"Do Kyungsoo!" pemuda berwajah manis itu tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menggebrak mejanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Lee Seonsaengnim dengan tampang marahnya.

"Maaf!" Kyungsoo tertunduk menyesal.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku! Jangan melihat ke arah lain!" ujar Lee Seonsaengnim sebelum berjalan ke depan kelas dan melanjutkan acara mengajarnya.

"N-ne…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk kecil.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Malam ini, Kyungsoo tetap terjaga dari tidurnya dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukan jam 12 malam kurang 5 menit, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang boneka di tangannya dengan raut penuh harap. Pikirannya mulai kalut. Cengkramannya pada kedua lengan boneka tersebut menguat.

Satu pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya saat ini—

_Apa boneka itu akan berubah?_

"Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya.

_Tek!_

Seluruh jarum jam dinding mengarah ke angka 12. Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dalam. Munculah cahaya terang dari depannya, membuat Kyungsoo harus menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Perlahan, kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh… permukaan kulit?

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo langsung mendongak begitu cahaya-cahaya tersebut menghilang. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar. "JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk sosok pemuda berkulit tan yang berdiri di depannya. Kai tak sanggup menahan Kyungsoo hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kai. Ia menangis—bukan karena sedih, tapi bahagia.

"Kau ke mana saja, hah?! Aku kangen!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Kai. Dia sedikit melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sosok Kai yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau merindukanku? Sungguh?"

"Iya, bodoh! Jangan pergi lagi!" Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Sadar akan posisi mereka sekarang, ia buru-buru duduk di depan Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu ikut duduk hingga ia berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan meraba-raba pipi chubby pemuda berwajah manis itu. Ia sedang tidak bermimpi, kan? Di hadapannya sekarang adalah Do Kyungsoo, kan?

Tanpa berlama-lama, Jongin segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable itu. Mereka berdua saling melepas rindu dalam ciuman tersebut. Kai menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Umm… jadi kau ke mana saja, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyudahi ciuman panjang tadi. Entah kenapa wajahnya langsung memanas jika mengingat kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Ceritanya panjang." tiba-tiba raut wajah pemuda berkulit tan itu berubah menjadi murung. "Setelah kau pergi untuk membeli minum waktu itu, seseorang langsung membiusku, dan aku diculik entah ke mana…"

"Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, aku berada di sebuah tempat aneh—maksudku, yeah, rumah para penyihir." sambung Jongin sambil mengingat-ingat. "Mereka semua sangat menyeramkan. Banyak boneka-boneka di sana—"

"Maaf memotong! Tapi, berapa jumlah penyihir di sana?" sela Kyungsoo. Kai nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tiga, tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka semua. Dan selanjutnya, aku dikurung di rumah tersebut. Entah berapa hari, yang jelas waktu terasa begitu lama. Aku muak di sana." Kai melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hingga, suatu hari ada salah satu penyihir laki-laki yang membawaku pergi meninggalkan rumah penyihir itu. Dia salah satu murid Genie High School. Aku tak pernah melihat mukanya dengan jelas, karena dia menaruhku di dalam tasnya."

"Tapi, di tengah jalan penyihir yang membawaku dihajar oleh seorang siswa laki-laki. Siswa tersebut langsung merebutku dan membawaku pergi ke suatu ruangan. Di sana ia meletakanku di dalam sebuah kardus. Bisa kulihat dia nampak berbicara pada seseorang melewati telepon, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dalam wujud boneka, aku hanya bisa melihat."

"Lalu siswa tersebut pergi. Dan tak lama, kau datang menolongku." Kai mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Yah untunglah aku datang ke ruang klub vokal tadi, jadi kau bisa selamat." ujar Kyungsoo sambil bernafas lega. "Tapi aku masih penasaran sama si penyihir. Katamu dia satu sekolah denganku, kan? Berarti setiap hari kami bertemu."

"Hati-hati saja deh. Mungkin saja dia akan 'memburumu', Kyungsoo. Penyihir-penyihir itu berhati jahat dan tak pernah memaafkan siapapun yang mengambil salah satu koleksi boneka mereka. Penyihir itu selalu menginginkan boneka mereka yang dicuri." saran Jongin.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu terdiam.

'Memburumu'?

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo langsung ingat kejadian di sekolahnya hari ini. Mulai dari dihukum Seonsaengnim, bertemu siswa asing, menemukan boneka Jongin, sampai dirinya merebutkan boneka Jongin bersama Taeyeon. Eh. Merebutkan? Bukankah itu artinya Taeyeon menginginkan boneka Jongin?

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kai hanya mengerenyit heran terhadap Namja tersebut.

Jika Taeyeon merebut boneka itu karena menginginkannya—

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo?" Kai semakin bingung terhadap Kyungsoo yang nampak termenung. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

—apa mungkin Taeyeon adalah penyihirnya?

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin, ah!" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng-geleng, membuat Kai semakin heran dan bingung. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sih?" tanya Kai.

"Kai," Kyungsoo menepis kedua tangan Kai di bahunya. "sepertinya aku tahu siapa si penyihir. Tapi aku masih ragu."

"Benarkah? Siapa? Beritahu aku, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia kembali berpikir. Taeyeon bilang dialah kakaknya Lee Jinki, jadi apa mungkin Onew keturunan penyihir? Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Oh tidak mungkin! Onew itu baik! Sifatnya tidak sama seperti sifat para penyihir yang diberitahukan oleh Kai—_Penyihir-penyihir itu berhati jahat dan tak pernah memaafkan siapapun yang mengambil salah satu koleksi boneka mereka. Penyihir itu selalu menginginkan boneka mereka yang dicuri._

Selama ini Onew tidak pernah menanyakan soal boneka—

Tunggu sebentar…

_"__Apa Hyung punya mainan? Boneka atau lainnya? Aku ingin memainkannya."_

Kyungsoo mengingat ucapan Onew ketika pemuda bersurai cokelat muda itu hendak mengajaknya untuk keliling Dongguk. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya bahwa Onew itu penyihir. Mungkin saja waktu itu Onew sedang bosan, dan ingin memainkan sesuatu.

**"****KYUNGSOO!"** teriak Jongin, sebal karena merasa diabaikan. Kyungsoo melotot ke arah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sekarang sudah tengah malam, tapi Kai berteriak. Bagaimana kalau Eomma, Appa, atau Sulli bangun dan mengomeli Kyungsoo?

"Kai! Jangan berteriak dong!" protesnya.

"Tapi kamu mengabaikanku terus!" Kai melipat kedua tangannya sambil membuang muka. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hati Kyungsoo karena telah mengabaikan Kai. "Kyungsoo jahat!"

"M-mianhae…" sesal Kyungsoo sebelum mencium pipi Kai sekilas. Tapi hal itu tak mampu membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, tersenyum lembut, lalu bilang 'Aku memaafkanmu'. Sepertinya Jongin sangat marah. "Jonginieee… maafkan aku!"

"…"

"Hah, ya sudah. Aku tidur saja—"

"Eh iya! A-aku maafkan." potong Kai cepat sambil menahan pergelangan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak bangun berdiri. Kyungsoo memasang tampang (._.) dan kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Jadi, hanya dengan memberi 'ancaman' ingin tidur mampu membuat Jongin memaafkan kesalahannya?

"Jadi, siapa penyihirnya?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Kai. Aku belum tentu benar, aku tidak ingin menuduh temanku." jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo membuat Kai mendesah kecewa. "Kalau aku sudah punya bukti kuat, nanti aku akan memberitahukanmu." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, Sherlock."

Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo langsung merasa seperti seorang detektif yang ingin mencari bukti setelah mendengar ucapan Kai barusan.

"Tapi aku bukan Sherlock! Aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Hehehe…" Kai hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya! Jongin, apa ada obat yang bisa menghilangkan kutukan boneka?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika ia mengingat ucapan Sehun sewaktu di sekolah tadi.

"Tentu! Di dalam Dongguk Forest, tepatnya di dekat rumah para penyihir, tumbuhlah sebuah bunga yang dapat menghilangkan kutukan. Nama bunga tersebut _Caramel Rose_, bentuknya memang seperti bunga mawar dan berwarna pelangi, serta rasa setiap kelopak bunganya manis seperti karamel. Para manusia yang dikutuk menjadi boneka tidak bisa menyentuh _Caramel Rose_, jadi hanya manusia biasa, dan para penyihir yang bisa menyentuhnya. Bunga tersebut hanya ada satu setiap seribu tahun. Tumbuhnya sangat lama memang—tapi, hey, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Kai menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Karena besok aku akan mencarinya."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Esoknya…_**

Hari ini nampak biasa-biasa saja, sama seperti hari kemarin—dihukum Lee Seonsaengnim karena tadi malam keasyikan mengobrol sama Jongin sampai lupa mengerjakan PR, dan dikejar-kejar oleh Taeyeon. Tapi untunglah lonceng sekolah selalu berhasil menjadi 'penyelamat hidup'—maksudnya, setiap lonceng berbunyi setelah jam istirahat, pasti Taeyeon akan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran, dan Kyungsoo bebas.

Tibalah waktu yang paling ditakutkan Kyungsoo—jam pulang sekolah. Saat jam pulang sekolah, lonceng sekolah tidak mampu menjadi 'penyelamat hidup' karena seluruh pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir. Yang Kyungsoo cemaskan adalah, Taeyeon tiba-tiba mengejarnya ketika baru tiba di di luar kelas, lalu Taeyeon memaksanya untuk memberikan boneka Jongin, lalu… lalu…

"Oi, Kyungsoo. Kenapa belum pulang?" seseorang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya, Luhan. "Kau tidak ada piket hari ini, kan? Pulanglah!"

"Err… aku ingin pulang bersama." jawab Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika bersama Luhan segalanya akan berjalan agak baik ketimbang dirinya sendiri dikejar-kejar Taeyeon.

"Oh. Tumben kau mau pulang bersamaku saat aku ada piket. Tunggu ya!"

"Iya."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo terdiam di kursinya sambil menunggu Luhan selesai piket. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke halaman belakang sekolah, hanya memastikan kalau sosok Yeoja berambut cokelat tua itu tidak ada di sana. Dan benar saja, Taeyeon memang tak ada di sana. Aman.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah selesai piket. Ayo pulang!" ajak Luhan, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelasnya bersama Luhan. Semoga ia tidak bertemu Taeyeon di koridor sekolah.

**.**

"Kau mau ke mana? Bukankah kalau pulang harusnya belok ke kiri?" Luhan mengerenyit heran ketika Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangannya pergi entah ke mana.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

Ia tetap menyeret Luhan, hingga mereka berdua tiba di sebuah gerbang besi karatan dengan sebuah papan besar bertuliskan 'Jangan masuk!'. Di baliknya terdapat hutan lebat dengan pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Dongguk Forest.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran.

"Ayo kita ke dalam sana." ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari hutan tersebut. Luhan langsung teringat sesuatu dan menggeleng cepat. Ia hendak kabur, namun Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Kumohon!" pinta Kyungsoo sambil memelas. Luhan tetap menggeleng dan bersikeras untuk kabur. Ia tak ingin menjejakan kakinya ke dalam hutan itu.

"Jangan memaksaku, Kyungsoo."

"Kau jahat, Luhan. Ayolah! Mau tidak mau, kau harus mengantarku ke sana. Aku ada perlu." Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kyungsoo menyeret Luhan ke dalam Dongguk Forest. Meski berat hati, akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Ia harap dirinya takkan bertemu dengan sosok menyeramkan di balik semak-semak seperti pertama kali ke hutan tersebut.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berlari di dalam hutan tersebut. Mereka berdua harus cepat-cepat sebelum penyihir datang lalu menyihir salah satu dari mereka. Keadaan di dalam hutan beda jauh dibandingkan keadaan di hutan bagian depan. Di sini tidak ada pohon-pohon hidup, hanya ada pohon mati dengan ranting tanpa daun. Tanahnya pun tidak berumput, tetapi hanya tanah gersang. Dan, ada efek-efek kabut sehingga Kyungsoo dan Luhan ketakutan.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di 'jantung hutan'—bagian hutan paling tengah. Ada sebuah rumah besar berpenampilan suram yang berdiri kokoh di atas tanah. Rumah tersebut bercat putih gading, dengan beberapa bagian yang retak. Rumah itu sangat besar, lebih besar daripada rumah Kyungsoo. Beberapa kaca jendelanya pecah, dan tempat itu tidak layak disebut rumah.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyungsoo segera mencari benda yang ia cari, yaitu, _Caramel Rose_. Ternyata bunga itu tumbuh tepat di sebelah rumah para penyihir. Bunga tersebut memang berbau karamel dan berwarna pelangi.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo…" bisik Luhan, ketakutan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah dengan selamat.

"Sebentar." Kyungsoo segera mencabut bunga itu dari akarnya. Ia segera memasukkan mawar itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. "Ayo pulang—"

"Wah, kita kedatangan dua tamu rupanya."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang. Mereka berdua menoleh berbarengan dan menatap horor ke arah dua makhluk yang ternyata adalah pemilik rumah besar bercat putih gading itu. Mereka penyihir, dan entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sana.

Ternyata benar dugaan Kyungsoo kemarin. Penyihirnya adalah Taeyeon, namun Yeoja itu tidak bersama Onew sekarang. Ada seorang Namja berambut pirang dengan wajah yang familiar di mata Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba mengingat. Oh ya, orang itu adalah yang mengejeknya kemarin. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Kibum.

"Apa mau kalian? Astaga, mereka mengambil bunga itu!" pekik Taeyeon keras. Pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya nampak murka.

"Padahal kami telah menunggu bunga itu tumbuh selama 1000 tahun. Tapi kalian mencabutnya. Kalian takkan kumaafkan!"

Key mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menarik Luhan agar sihir Key tidak mengenai mereka berdua. Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan berlari pergi meninggalkan 'jantung hutan'.

**"****Jangan lari!"**

"Hiks… bagaimana ini, Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan sambil terisak pelan. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan dua orang yang berstatus sebagai penyihir.

"Tenanglah!" ujar Kyungsoo. Ia mempercepat larinya.

_Zrash!_

Taeyeon mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya untuk menumbangkan salah satu pohon sehingga Kyungsoo dan Luhan terjebak. Mereka berdua tak kehabisan akal dan memutuskan untuk tetap berlari tak tentu arah. Taeyeon dan Key semakin gencar mengeluarkan sihir mereka untuk melakukan berbagai cara agar kedua insan itu tidak bisa lolos.

"Aku tidak kuat lari, Kyungsoo…" lirih Luhan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di luar—"

_Zrash!_

Sebuah sihir dilayangkan dari tongkat sihir Key ke arah sebuah tanaman merambat. Tanaman merambat itu bergerak mengejar Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sebentar lagi tanaman itu akan menjangkau kaki Kyungsoo, namun Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo sehingga kakinya langsung dililit tanaman merambat tersebut. Luhan-pun jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah.

"Luhan!" pekik Kyungsoo, panik. Ia memandang Taeyeon dan Key yang sebentar lagi akan mendekati mereka.

"Hiks… tolong aku, Kyungso!" pinta Luhan dengan tatapan memohon. Namun Kyungsoo terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf." ujar Kyungsoo pelan sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"KYUNGSOO!" jerit Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya cuek. Telinganya masih saja mendengar jeritan-jeritan Luhan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. "KYUNG—"

_Zrash!_

Akhirnya suara Luhan tidak terdengar lagi. Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah boneka mungil yang terlilit oleh tumbuhan merambat. Kedua matanya langsung membulat lebar.

"L-Luhan…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**(A/N) **Annyeonghaseo, chingudeul!

Ini udah update cepet kan? ._.

Dan, soal _Caramel Rose_, itu aku ngarang sumpah ._. Sebenarnya bingung juga mau kasih nama bunganya kayak apa, eh kepikiran Orange Caramel dan jadilah nama _Caramel Rose_. Di sini si Luhan juga jadi boneka ._. Identitas penyihir bersaudara juga udah terbongkar tuh ._.

Besok saya MOS T.T Entah MOS-nya kayak apa, tapi semoga aja ga berat.

Mungkin itu aja deh, makasih kepada readers yang telah memberikan review, dan mampir ke FanFic ini!

* * *

**Thanks To:  
**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Nurfadillah, kyeoptafadila, yongchan, Azura Lynn Gee, ajib4ff, HyunieKyungie, Sihyun Jung, 12wolf, Laras, Jaylyn Rui, matokeke, siscaMinstalove, kyunggf, dokyungsoo21, cyanx. clalu1, Shim Yeonhae, Widha, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Michio'June, dan Silent Readers**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please!**


	9. Trap

**A Doll**

**Chapter 9: "Trap"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

**_PLAK!_**

"BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKNYA KE HUTAN ITU?!" satu tamparan dilayangkan pemuda berkulit putih susu itu ke pipi Kyungsoo. Yang ditampar hanya meringis sakit sambil mengusap pipi kirinya. "LIHAT, KAN? GARA-GARA ULAHMU SEKARANG LUHAN JADI BONEKA. BAGAIMANA KALAU ORANG TUANYA CEMAS?! KAU—"

"Mianhae…" potong Kyungsoo cepat sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan omelannya. Ia tertunduk menyesal sambil mencengkram lengan sebuah boneka—boneka Luhan.

Sehun terlihat sangat frustasi dan geram. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya, berusaha membuat dirinya lebih tenang—tapi sia-sia. Perlahan, tangisnya mulai pecah. Kyungsoo terlihat panik dan hendak menenangkan Sehun, namun Sehun malah membentak Kyungsoo dan memaki-maki pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang ia merasa benar-benar bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh sampai-sampai membuat sahabatnya menangis karena ulahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo akui dia egois—bukan, tepatnya sangat egois. Dan keegoisan itu berakhir menjadi sebuah penyesalan yang membuatnya sesak.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," Sehun memberi jeda sejenak. "Kamu telah membuatku berpikir, sepertinya orang-orang yang aku sayangi harus berakhir menjadi boneka. Pertama, Taemin-hyung, dan sekarang Luhan. Terima kasih! Kamu sudah membuat orang yang aku sayangi menjadi sebuah boneka—Luhan—dan mungkin selanjutnya orang-orang yang aku sayangi lagi akan berubah jadi boneka."

"Sehun—"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau mengorbankan sahabatmu sendiri demi bunga itu. Kau jahat, Kyungsoo!" bentak Sehun, marah. "Selama ini aku tak pernah mengambil bunga itu karena aku bukan orang bodoh yang mau mengorbankan sahabatku sendiri, dan Taemin-hyung juga melarangku keras."

"Sehun—"

"Apa? Meminta maaf? Percuma!" lagi-lagi Sehun menyela ucapan Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda berwajah manis itu jadi jengkel. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan manusia egois sepertimu." Sehun berlari pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Begitu Sehun benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Kyungsoo langsung menangis keras. Ia membanting-bantingkan kepalanya ke dinding, tak peduli jika suatu saat nanti kepalanya akan pecah.

Hatinya sesak dan sakit, penuh penyesalan. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap egois waktu itu. Seharusnya ia menolong Luhan waktu itu. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu membawa Luhan ke hutan waktu itu. Seharusnya ia langsung pulang ke rumah. Seharusnya—

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

Sebuah teriakan tidak mampu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan membanting-kepala-ke-dinding. Siswa yang tadi berteriak itu segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik pundak Kyungsoo.

"APA?!" teriak Kyungsoo pada siswa tersebut. Yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah gugupnya.

"Jangan banting kepalamu ke dinding. Bagaimana kalau kepalamu pecah?" sarannya. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memijit pelipisnya. Bukan sakit karena dibanting ke dinding, tapi karena terlalu pusing memikirkan Luhan.

"Baekhyun, katakan aku ini manusia egois."

"Do Kyungsoo itu manusia egois—tunggu, untuk apa kau menyuruhku berucap seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya, heran.

"Karena aku memang manusia egois." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miris sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mencerna ucapannya barusan.

**.**

Namja berwajah manis itu melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, hanya berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya. Tatapannya kosong, dan sudah beberapa kali menabrak siswa yang sedang melintas. Meski sudah dimarahi siswa lain, ia tak peduli. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada satu objek yang tengah digenggamnya sekarang.

—Boneka

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan deretan-deretan loker. Tempat tersebut cukup sepi, bahkan hanya ada Kyungsoo sendirian. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menghela nafas panjang dan menatap intens wajah boneka sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Ini bukan Luhan, kan?" bisiknya pelan sebelum kembali terisak. "Bodoh! Kyungsoo bodoh!" teriaknya, frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini?" ia kembali menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tiba-tiba tatapannya terarah keluar jendela koridor. Kedua maniknya bisa memandang seorang wanita paruh baya bersama pria paruh baya tengah berjalan ke arah sekolah. Kedua sosok itu sudah tak asing lagi bagi Kyungsoo. Jika ia berkunjung ke rumah Luhan, pasti kedua sosok itu akan menyambutnya dengan ramah—orang tua Luhan.

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Untuk apa orang tua Luhan datang ke sekolah? Hari ini kan tidak ada acara pertemuan orang tua siswa—

Tapi, hey, mungkin saja mereka berdua datang karena ada keperluan sekolah.

Kyungsoo memandang boneka di tangannya sambil tersenyum miris, "Mungkin mereka mencari Luhan."

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap geram ke arah seorang Yeoja berambut cokelat. Yeoja itu menyunggingkan seringai lebarnya, membuat Kyungsoo muak. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu hendak kabur, namun Taeyeon menahannya untuk tetap tinggal di tempatnya berdiri.

"Katakan apa maumu!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu tajam nan dingin. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat ramah dan ceria bersikap seperti itu.

"Tenang. Aku tak memerlukan boneka-bonekamu karena aku sudah mengumpulkan seluruh boneka. Cukup lengkap untuk persiapan 'pesta' hari Minggu nanti. Ah, hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa hari saja." celoteh Taeyeon. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Tapi, aku membutuhkan bunga yang kau ambil dari pekarangan rumah kami—para penyihir. Kita buat perjanjian saja, jika kau memberikan bunga itu, maka aku akan menyihir kembali seluruh bonekamu menjadi manusia normal."

Tawaran yang Taeyeon berikan cukup membuat Kyungsoo tergiur. Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo sudah lama menginginkan hal itu bisa terjadi. Jika ia hanya menggunakan setangkai _Caramel Rose_, yang 'selamat' hanya satu orang, sementara jika ia memberikan bunga itu pada Taeyeon, yang 'selamat' mungkinsemua bonekanya—Luhan, Kai, dan Taemin untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun.

Tapi, apa ucapan penyihir jahat seperti Taeyeon dapat dipercaya?

"Akan kupikirkan lagi." jawab Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga, nasib boneka—Luhan dan Kai—kini ada di tangannya. Ia tak ingin bersikap ceroboh lagi.

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu sampai besok. Bye!" ucap Taeyeon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Teng! Teng! Teng!_**

Akhirnya jam istirahat berakhir. Seluruh siswa berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Pemuda berwajah manis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Biasanya Kyungsoo paling semangat karena ada pelajaran favoritnya di hari Selasa tapi entah kenapa ia tak bersemangat hari ini.

Ia terus melangkah, hingga melintasi ruang guru. Di depan ruang guru ada Kim Seonsaengnim—wali kelas 3-2—yang berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang tua Luhan. Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya dan memperlambat jalannya.

"Luhan? Entahlah. Kemarin, dia langsung pulang setelah lonceng berbunyi."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah?"

"S-saya juga kurang tahu."

Begitu mengetahui topik pembicaraan ketiga insan tersebut, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Gara-gara ulahnya, kedua orang tua Luhan datang ke sekolah demi mencari kabar anak sulungnya tersebut. Seandainya mereka berdua tahu kalau anak mereka telah berubah menjadi boneka, mungkin Kyungsoo bakal dimarahi habis-habisan.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kyungsoo segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Namun sebuah suara sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"N-ne?" dengan gugup, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Ia memandang Kim Seonsaengnim dan kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Apa kamu lihat Luhan? Biasanya kan, kalian pulang bersama." tanya Ibu Luhan.

Dan, begitu wanita paruh baya itu bertanya, Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat berlari ke kelasnya. Otaknya benar-benar _blank_. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka berdua tahu kalau Kyungsoo-lah penyebab anak sulung mereka pergi tanpa kabar?

Pemuda berwajah manis itu memasang senyum palsunya. Pertama, ia harus terlihat tenang agar tidak terlihat mencurigukan. Kedua, ia harus memutar otak agar bisa menghindari pertanyaan tersebut.

Berbohong?

Izin ke toilet?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ah, Luhan telah berubah jadi boneka—" jawab Kyungsoo, keceplosan. "Maksudku—"

"Kumohon, jawab dengan jujur. Kemarin Luhan tidak pulang-pulang ke rumah. Aku benar-benar mencemaskannya. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bersama Luhan ketika pulang sekolah." potong Ayah Luhan dengan raut khawatir, membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

"Begini," Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. "kemarin aku mengajak Luhan pergi ke Dongguk Forest, dan di sana ia terkena sihir salah satu penyihir. Jadi, inilah Luhan…" dengan gemetaran, Kyungsoo menunjukkan boneka di genggamannya pada kedua orang tua Luhan.

Ayah dan Ibu Luhan tertawa kecil, "Jangan bercanda, Kyungsoo."

Bagus.

Padahal tadi Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian menjelaskan semuanya dengan jujur, tapi kedua insan di hadapannya malah menganggap ucapannya sebagai bahan lelucon. Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di dalam hatinya ketika kedua orang tua Luhan menggap ucapannya sebagai lelucon—entah karena apa.

"Hahaha… iya, maaf aku bercanda." ujarnya.

Ia pikir, jika berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tua Luhan kalau putra mereka telah disihir menjadi boneka, pasti akhirnya akan sama seperti di film-film yang pernah Kyungsoo tonton—tidak dipercaya. Jadi, yah terserah mereka berdua mau menganggap serius ucapan Kyungsoo atau menganggap ucapan Kyungsoo itu hanya sebatas gurauan.

"Jadi, Luhan di mana?" ulang Ibu Luhan. Kyungsoo menunjukkan boneka Luhan pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ini Luhan."

"Masa? Ayolah, jangan bercanda!" ujar Ayah Luhan, sedikit sebal.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana Luhan." jawab Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia malas juga kalau ucapannya hanya dianggap sebagai candaan. Jadi, yah, lebih baik pergi ke kelas saja daripada harus beradu mulut dengan kedua insant tersebut. "Maaf."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih." ucap Ibu Luhan.

"Ne. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Dah!" setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari pergi menuju kelasnya.

**.**

Hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat, hingga jam pulang sekolah tiba. Seharian ini Kyungsoo tidak berbicara dengan Sehun setelah pemuda berkulit putih susu itu membentaknya di koridor sewaktu pagi tadi. Ingin mengajak Sehun pulang bareng tetapi Kyungsoo masih ragu. Mungkin ujung-ujungnya dia bakal dimarahi lagi.

Jadi, di sinilah Kyungsoo berada. Di jalan yang membawanya menuju rumah. Pikirannya terarah pada ucapan Taeyeon di sekolah tadi. Tawaran dari penyihir itu masih diragukan, bisa saja Taeyeon berbohong dan menjebak Kyungsoo lalu menyihirnya menjadi boneka. Bukankah watak penyihir itu jahat?—Kyungsoo sering baca di buku kalau penyihir itu jahat.

Sebuah kertas yang tertempel di salah satu tiang listrik membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia mendekati kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Terpampang dengan jelas foto sahabatnya—Luhan—di kertas itu. Ada beberapa tulisan yang menyatakan kalau pemuda manis asal China itu hilang dan dicari. Sepertinya orang tua Luhan benar-benar mencemaskan keberadaan putra sulungnya sampai-sampai menempel kertas tentang kehilangan Luhan di setiap sudut Desa Dongguk.

Dan, rasa penyesalan dalam diri Kyungsoo semakin besar.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kyungsoo." Pemuda berwajah manis itu terlonjak ketika mendengar bisikan dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang Namja berambut pirang tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Seandainya kau pergi ke hutan itu sendiri, Luhan pasti akan selamat. Dasar egois." maki si rambut pirang sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Diam, Key!" Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju rumahnya, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Key. Pemuda berwajah manis itu memandang geram ke arah Key. "Apa maumu?!"

"Berikan bunga itu, maka semuanya akan kembali normal."

"Ucapan penyihir jahat sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya!" Kyungsoo menampik tangan Key dari lengannya. "Kau pasti hanya akan membohongiku dan akhirnya menyihirku menjadi boneka. Benar, kan?"

"Salah, Kyungsoo. Aku janji semuanya akan kembali normal."

"Omong kosong."

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama dengan penyihir berambut _blonde _itu, Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Mempercayai penyihir jahat itu atau tidak mempercayainya?

Kalau misalnya Kyungsoo tidak mempercayai ucapan kedua penyihir itu lalu menggunakan _Caramel Rose _untuk satu orang, siapakah yang akan Kyungsoo berikan? Kai atau Luhan? Sejak awal tujuannya ke hutan itu memang untuk mengambil _Caramel Rose _dan memberikannya pada Kai agar pemuda berkulit tan itu dapat kembali menjadi manusia normal. Tetapi sekarang ada satu masalah yang membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali sebelum bertindak.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Malam itu Kyungsoo tetap terjaga di atas kasurnya. Kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari dua boneka di depannya. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 11 lewat 55 menit, itu artinya ada 5 menit sebelum kedua boneka itu berubah wujud. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengambil sebuah mawar di atas meja nakasnya. Mawar itu memang tidak ada spesialnya selain dapat menghilangkan kutukan.

"_Caramel Rose _harum, ya?" Kyungsoo menghirup bau karamel dari mawar tersebut. Harum dan manis. "Tapi sayang, hanya bisa menyembuhkan satu orang."

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, cahaya terang menyelimuti kedua boneka tersebut sebelum akhirnya muncul dua sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sering memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo. Luhan segera menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya, sementara Kai masih diam dengan wajah tidak suka terhadap pemuda berwajah manis yang telah seenaknya memeluk Kyungsoo.

Luhan menangis terisak di bahu Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum miris sambil mengusap punggung sahabatnya, bermaksud menenangkannya. Setelah Luhan memeluknya, barulah ia memukul-mukul Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"H-hey!" Kai menarik pundak Luhan agar berhenti memukuli Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Luhan berhenti, tapi tangisnya masih belum mau berhenti.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" isaknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"J-jadi begini—" Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum bercerita. "Gara-gara terkena sihir dari penyihir itu, kamu dikutuk menjadi boneka. Dari pagi sampai siang kau akan menjadi boneka, tetapi saat tengah malam kau akan kembali ke wujud manusia sampai matahari terbit."

"Aku jadi boneka? Dikutuk?" Luhan memasang wajah tidak percaya. Ini sungguh tidak wajar, dan tidak dapat dipercayai. Apa ucapan sahabatnya itu benar? Memangnya di zaman sekarang ini ada seorang penyihir jahat yang menyihir manusia?

"Iya, kau dikutuk. Sama seperti Namja di sebelahmu itu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Kai. Luhan menoleh ke pemuda berkulit tan di sebelahnya. "Namanya Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Dia disihir setelah memasukki hutan itu."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang dapat mengubahku kembali menjadi manusia normal?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menunjukkan _Caramel Rose _yang berada di dalam genggamannya pada Luhan. "Bukankah itu bunga yang kau petik dari pekarangan rumah penyihir?"

"Iya. Aku masuk ke sana karena ingin mengambil bunga ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyembuhkan Kai, tetapi sekarang aku bingung mau menyembuhkan siapa." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kai yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. "Penyihir jahat itu memberikan tawaran yang menggiurkan. Kalau aku memberikan bunga itu padanya, dia berjanji akan menyihir kalian berdua menjadi manusia normal. Tapi yang harus diingat, dia itu penyihir. Aku sering membaca novel-novel, dan watak para penyihir di semua novel itu adalah jahat, pembohong, dan kejam."

"Huwa! Berikan saja bunga itu padanya, Kyungsoo. Dia kan sudah janji." ucap Luhan. "Tapi, bagaimana cara memakai bunga itu?"

"Cukup dengan memakan semua kelopak bunga _Caramel Rose_." sela Kai. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. "Tak perlu khawatir kalau rasanya pahit, sebab bunga itu memiliki rasa karamel."

"Iya, ya. Bunga itu wangi karamel." meski tidak berada di dekat bunga tersebut, tetapi Luhan masih bisa mencium bau karamel yang sangat kuat. Sungguh bunga yang menarik, pikir Luhan.

"Kau bisa memberikan bunga itu pada Luhan. Jangan berikan bunga itu pada penyihir." Kai beranjak dari kasur dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju jendela. "Aku pergi dulu." setelah berpamitan, Kai pergi meninggalkan kamar lewat jendela. Entah dia pergi ke mana, Kyungsoo harap itu bukan tempat-tempat berbahaya.

"Umm… kau tidak marah, kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan takut-takut. "Hari ini orang tuamu mencarimu ke sekolah, bahkan menempelkan kertas-kertas orang hilang di sepanjang jalan."

Pemuda kelahiran China itu menghela nafas panjang, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terjadi…" lirihnya, pelan. "Tapi aku ingin secepatnya menjadi manusia lagi. Terjebak di dalam tubuh boneka itu tidak menyenangkan. Hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa mendengar."

"Iya. Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu menjadi boneka. Bersabarlah, Luhan. Kali ini aku tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan.

**.**

3 jam telah berlalu, namun Jongin belum kembali. Kyungsoo mulai merasa khawatir, apalagi di luar sedang hujan deras. Pikirannya mulai kalut. Bagaimana jika Jongin terjebak di tengah hujan sampai matahari terbit?

Tadi Kyungsoo menelepon Sehun—karena rumah Sehun sering menjadi tujuan Jongin setiap keluar kamar Kyungsoo—untuk menanyakan keberadaan Jongin. Tetapi Sehun bilang kalau Jongin tidak datang ke rumahnya dan Sehun juga bertanya soal Luhan—dengan sedikit omelan tentunya. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Dan Kyungsoo semakin menyesal telah mengorbankan sahabatnya demi setangkai bunga.

Saat Kyungsoo tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia terlonjak kaget ketika jendela kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu segera berlari ke jendela kamarnya dan tersenyum cerah ketika melihat sosok Jongin. Ia membuka jendela lalu membiarkan Jongin masuk ke kamarnya.

Lantai kamarnya perlahan menjadi basah karena tubuh Jongin yang basah kuyup. Kyungsoo segera mendorong Jongin ke dalam kamar mandi lalu memberikan handuk dan pakaian. Ia sedikit heran ketika Jongin tetap bergeming dengan tatapan aneh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa ini semua tidak kekecilan?" Jongin menunjuk pakaian yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mendecak sebal dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. "Hey!"

"Sudah cepat ganti! Masih untung aku meminjamkanmu baju." gerutunya sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang nampak tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Kyungsoo mengambil kain lap dan membersihkan beberapa tetesan air di lantai kamarnya.

Begitu lantai kamarnya kembali kering, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang pas—sebenarnya baju itu bukan milik Kyungsoo, tapi milik sepupunya yang sampai sekarang belum dikembalikan. Kyungsoo menaruh kain lap di atas meja nakasnya, masih belum menyadari kehadiran Jongin di belakangnya.

Hingga, sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia berusaha melepas kedua lengan itu dari pinggangnya, tapi si pemilik lengan tetap bersikukuh untuk memeluknya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kenapa kau mengambil bunga itu, Kyung? Bukankah sudah kubilang hutan itu berbahaya?" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Pemuda berwajah manis itu terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa sekarang jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat Jongin hidup seperti manusia normal. Tapi—" kedua pundak Kyungsoo mulai bergetar pelan, "Luhan—" Kyungsoo tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Jangan nangis..." Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukan itu dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo. "Aku tak perlu bunga itu, Kyung. Asal kau selalu bersamaku, aku bahagia."

"Aku memang egois, Kai. Aku jahat. Aku bodoh." tangis Kyungsoo semakin keras. "Aku memang egois, karena aku ingin kau hidup sebagai manusia normal. Aku jahat, karena telah mengorbankan sahabatku sendiri. Aku bodoh, karena lebih mementingkan bunga itu daripada Luhan."

"Sekarang, cukup berikan bunga itu pada Luhan. Kau mengerti, kan?" Jongin tersenyum sedih. Kyungsoo menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak! Aku masih bingung, Kai. Tujuanku mengambil bunga itu karena aku ingin memberikannya padamu, bukan untuk Luhan."

"Tapi, apa kau tak kasihan pada kedua orang tua Luhan? Kau bilang mereka berdua mencari Luhan, kan? Kasihan, Kyung. Lebih baik cepat berikan bunga itu pada Luhan, agar semua kembali normal."

"Pokoknya tidak mau, Kai!" gertak Kyungsoo sambil melepas pelukan Jongin. "Apa bunga itu tidak bisa menyembuhkan 2 orang sekaligus?"

"Tidak bisa. Kutukan hanya bisa hilang ketika seseorang memakan ke-12 kelopak _Caramel Rose_. Jika orang itu tidak memakan semua kelopak bunganya, orang itu akan terjebak di tubuh boneka selamanya." jelas Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo kecewa. "Bunga itu hanya dapat menyembuhkan satu orang dalam 1000 tahun. Selain menyembuhkan kutukan, bunga itu juga _bahan ramuan _untuk _pesta _para penyihir."

Kyungsoo langsung teringat ucapan Taeyeon tadi, "_Pesta _para penyihir? Itu apa?"

"Yah, itu hanya sebuah _pesta _yang diadakan oleh para penyihir. Di _pesta _itu mereka akan membuat sebuah ramuan khusus yang terbuat dari boneka-boneka dan _Caramel Rose_. Ramuan itu dapat membuat seorang penyihir hidup abadi dan memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menguasai dunia. _Pesta _itu hanya dapat dilaksanakan ketika bulan purnama, kira-kira hari Minggu." Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar, sementara Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo heran, darimana Jongi ntahu segala hal tentang penyihir?

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku sempat dengar percakapan penyihir-penyihir jahat itu ketika berada di Dongguk Forest." jawab Jongin. "Jadi, jangan pernah memberi kepercayaan kepada penyihir. Sebaik-baiknya penyihir, mereka tetaplah makhluk licik dan kejam. Jangan memberikan _Caramel Rose _kepada mereka."

"Aku mengerti!" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sekarang tangisnya sudah reda, tetapi hujan di luar belum reda. "Aku tidak akan memberikan bunga itu kepada para penyihir!"

Jongin ikut tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo, "Kau manis, ya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Dia segera membuang muka dari Jongin, tentu saja untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Jongin segera menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo."

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo membalas dengan canggung. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Jongin menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Di sela-sela ciuman itu, Kyungsoo tak bisa memudarkan senyumnya.

Akhirnya ciuman panjang itu selesai. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang tanpa menatap Jongin, rupanya dia masih malu. Entah kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo merasa bingung. Hubungannya dengan Jongin itu apa? Mereka belum resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih tapi sudah melakukan ciuman.

"Umm… Kyungsoo…" panggil Jongin—lagi. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

**.**

Untuk **pertama** kalinya dalam cerita ini, Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dan sejak hari itu mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Esoknya…_**

Hari ini ada 2 kabar, yaitu kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Kabar baiknya, hari ini Sehun kembali menghabiskan jam istirahatnya bersama Kyungsoo. Sementara kabar buruknya, hari ini Kyungsoo—lagi-lagi—harus menerima pelajaran tambahan. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo menerima pelajaran, dia tak ingin mengingatnya.

Dan soal jawaban untuk tawaran Taeyeon, Kyungsoo menolaknya. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat marah dan kesal ketika tawarannya ditolak. Dia bahkan nyaris mencekik Kyungsoo, namun penyelamat datang—lonceng sekolah. Taeyeon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan kembali ke kelasnya sambil memaki-maki Kyungsoo.

Sekarang ia tengah bersiap-siap pulang. Ternyata hanya ia sendiri yang menerima pelajaran tambahan—tidak ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan lainnya. Sepertinya hanya Kyungsoo satu-satunya murid yang tidak mempunyai kemajuan setelah diberikan banyak pelajaran.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor yang cukup sepi. Sehun sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada keperluan, jadi Kyungsoo pulang sendiri. Rasanya sepi ketika pulang tanpa kedua sahabatnya—hampa dan kosong.

Begitu tiba di gerbang sekolah, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat muda. Sosok itu berlari mendekati Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar, "Hyung!"

"Ah, Onew!" pekik Kyungsoo. "Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum. Sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol dengan hyung, jadi aku ingin mengantar hyung pulang." jawab Onew.

Benar. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo memang jarang mengobrol dengan Onew, apalagi bertemu. Setiap Kyungsoo mengunjungi kelasnya, pasti bangkunya selalu kosong karena si pemilik pergi entah ke mana. Jadi, Kyungsoo tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengobrol dengan Onew.

"Oh, kau mau main ke rumahku?" ajak Kyungsoo. Onew mengangguk, dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua saling mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Misalnya saja tentang burger lezat yang dijual di salah satu kedai burger, sampai soal nilai Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini menurun. Kyungsoo terlalu hanyut dalam pembicaraan, bahkan dia tak sadar ketika Onew membawanya ke tempat lain—bukan rumahnya.

Ketika Onew menghentikan langkahnya, Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau dirinya berada di tempat asing. Tempat ini terlihat seperti jalan setapak yang panjang, dan suasananya benar-benar hening. Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah ilalang-ilalang. Sebenarnya ini di mana?

"Onew, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia melirik ke arah Onew yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Kita jalan-jalan!" jawabnya. Kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai jahat. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri ketika melihatnya. Dan, Kyungsoo seakan-akan merasa déjà vu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat seringai jahat itu sebelumnya—

"Onew—" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, Onew terlebih dahulu membekap mulut pemuda berwajah manis itu dengan sebuah kain hitam.

Kesadaran Kyungsoo mulai berkurang. Kedua matanya terasa berat, pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Hingga, tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas jalanan setapak ketika kedua kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Segelintir kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin tadi malam kembali terputar di kepalanya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang.

**.**

_"…__jangan pernah memberi kepercayaan kepada penyihir…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_::: To Be Continue :::_**

* * *

**_(A/N) _**Kenapa pas aku baca review chapter kemarin semuanya pada kecewa sama Kyungsoo ;A; Maaf yaa

Semoga Kyungsoo impas di chapter ini—di chap ini dia ditampar Sehun + dimusuhin Sehun sehari + diculik _'Onew'_ ._.

Kalo ga berubah, Fic ini bakal tamat 1-2 chap lagi ._.

Makasih yang udah baca FanFic ini, apalagi yang udah memberikan review di chap kemarin

Dan, besok kan lebaran, mohon maaf lahir & batin ya, chingudeul #bows

(Promosi: Saya publish FanFic KaiSoo baru, dibaca ya :D )

* * *

**12Wolf:** Ya Luhan jadi boneka ._. Gomawo!

**ajib4ff:** Iya, hehe ._. Gomawo!

**soo baby:** Luhan emang jadi boneka, tapi ini bakal Happy End kok ._. Gomawo!

**Chris1004:** Aku juga kasian ama Luhan ;-; Awalnya sedikit ga tega pas ngetik bagian dia jadi boneka ;A; Ini udah dilanjut ._. Gomawo!

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora:** Kyungsoo emang tega sama sahabat sendiri ._. Kalau soal bunga dan boneka, ya liat aja di chapter depan. Ini udah update ._. Gomawo!

**Ggunmyung-iie:** Iya Kyungsoo emang tega ;-; Dia emang terlalu kepengen Kai jadi manusia normal, jadi ga meduliin Luhan ._. Gomawo!

**lana:** Di chapter kemarin Kyungsoo emang jahat dan tega ;-; Gomawo!

**BBCnindy:** Iya Luhan jadi boneka ._. Tenang aja, ini bakal happy end kok :D Gomawo!

**MamaFreeze99:** Jadinya begitu ._. Dio berhasil keluar dari hutan, tapi Luhan jadi boneka ._. Gomawo!

**Zhiewon189:** Oke gapapa ._. Beneran makin seru? ._. Onew kan udah jadi boneka, jadi gatau deh dia bisa nolongin ato engga ._. Gomawo!

**miparkland(ch 7):** Taeyeon emang penyihirnya—Onew ama Key juga ._. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo!

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH:** KYUNGSOO EMANG JAHAT QAQ Udah maksa, malah ninggalin Luhan /dibakarkai/ ._. Ini emang Happy End kok ._. Iya, Onew emang udah disihir ama Taeyeon, dan tentang kemunculan Onew di chapter ini… sebenarnya itu bukan Onew lho ._. Gomawo!

**Hisayuchi Kim:** Iya, gapapa kok ._. Gomawo!

**Nurfadillah: **Penname-mu mirip nama temenku ._. Si Luhan berhasil dibawa kabur sama Kyungsoo di chap kemarin. Kyungsoo emang curang, tapi chap ini dia telah merasakan akibat meninggalkan Luhan—ditampar Sehun, dimusuhin Sehun sehari, sampe diculik 'Onew' ._. Gomawo!

**dokyungsoo21:** Aku juga kasian ama Luhan ._. Iya, Luhan marah banget sama Kyungsoo ._. Ini udah di update ._. Gomawo!

**BunnyPoro:** Aku juga sedih sama Kyungsoo ;-; Sehun ga mau kasih tau obatnya karena dia udah dilarang ama Taemin ._. Bunga itu emang cuma berlaku untuk satu orang, tapi ga tau deh buat siapa bunganya ._. Yah, semoga aja si Onew bisa nyelamatin dia—meski sebenarnya Onew udah disihir jadi boneka. Gapapa kok, chingu ._. Banyak bertanya itu kan bagus .-. Ini lanjutannya ._. Gomawo!

**Sihyun Jung:** Kyungsoo emang tega ;A; Soal yang nyelamatin mereka semua… liat aja di chap depan ya ._. Ini lanjutannya ._. Gomawo!

**PutriPootree:** Soalnya Kyungsoo itu terlalu sayang ama Kai, jadi dia ga mentingin Luhan ._. Nasib Luhan… dia gapapa kok ._. Aku MOS masuk SMP ._. Gomawo!

**miparkland(ch 8):** Yup, mereka berdua emang penyihir—Onew juga ._. Habis dicabut, bunganya dimakan ._. Sebenarnya rada aneh juga ya, kalo orang makan bunga ._. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo!

**XxStarLitxX:** Maaf aku udah buat Kyungsoo jadi mengecewakan di Fic ini ;A; Iya, Onew soalnya udah disihir jadi boneka ._. Gomawo!

**kyeoptafadila:** Maaf, chingu :" Di chapter kemarin dia emang lagi ga setia kawan gara2 terlalu sayang sama Kai ._. Ini udah dilanjut ._. Gomawo!

**deerhannie:** Maaf ya, Kyungsoo jadi egois dan Luhan jadi boneka ;-; Iya, aku yang jahat, bukan Kyungsoo ._. Ini udah dilanjut ._. Gomawo!

**Shim Yeonhae:** Iya ._. Konflik makin berasa ._. Gomawo!

**Schatzi:** Huwaa, gomawo :D Sorry update-nya lama, chingu masi ingat FanFic ini? ._. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo!—lagi ._.

**siscaMinstalove:** Di sini Taeyeon itu penyihir jahat, kalo Onew baik ._. Aku juga kasian ama Luhan ;-; Aku ga tau deh, dia bakal jadi manusia ato engga ._. Bunganya cuma berfungsi buat s!atu orang, ga tau siapa yang bakal make bunga itu ._. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo!

**Alychan:** Iya ini udah dilanjut ._. Beneran daebak? ;A; Gomawo!

**Shkwrei:** Kyungsoo emang ga setia kawan ;A; Gomawo!

**ingky chan:** Makasih udah suka FanFic abal ini ;A; Sorry ga bisa update cepet ._. Ini Happy Ending kok, dan nasib HunHan... liat di chap depan ya? ._. Gomawo!

**Jaylyn Rui:** Kyungsoo jahat ;-; Mianhae, chingu ;A; Gomawo!

**yaumil:** Ini udah dilanjut ._. Gomawo!

(**P.S:** Saya udah kebiasaan kalo ngomong pake emot, jadi maklumin aja kalo balesan review di atas kebanyakan pake emot. Maaf kalo kurang berkenan :D )

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	10. Escape From The Great House I

**A Doll**

**Chapter 10: "Escape From The Great House I"  
**

Author: BabySmurf2601

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Cast: KaiSoo and other

Summary: Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang dikutuk menjadi boneka karena masuk ke hutan terlarang? Cerita tersebut benar-benar nyata di Dongguk/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

Ada yang berbeda di malam ini. Jika biasanya senyum hangat dari Kyungsoo selalu menyambut _perubahan_nya, kini senyum itu tidak ada. Jongin kini mendapati dirinya berada di kamar Kyungsoo sendirian, dengan suasana yang benar-benar hening dan gelap tanpa cahaya. Ia melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dan meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

**_Ctek!_**

Begitu lampu dinyalakan, ruangan tersebut terlihat kosong tanpa si empunya. Jongin mengerenyit bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Ini aneh dan terasa ganjil. Jongin pikir ini hanya lelucon, tapi ia harus kecewa karena Kyungsoo memang sedang tidak bermain petak umpet dengannya.

Kyungsoo hilang.

"Ke mana dia? Dan, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini?" beberapa pikiran negatif membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu cemas. Pasalnya, hanya malam ini Kyungsoo tidak menyambutnya.

Jongin menggeleng dan berusaha menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo sedang ada acara—

Tapi, memangnya ada acara di atas jam 12 malam?

**_Cklek!_**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka dari luar, membuat lamunan Jongin pecah. Jongin menoleh dengan harapan kalau orang tersebut adalah sosok Do Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata bukan. Si pembuka pintu adalah adik Kyungsoo—Do Jinri alias Sulli.

"Seseorang mengirimiku pesan. Katanya orang itu menyuruhku untuk memberikan pesan ini padamu." dengan sedikit gemetaran, Jinri berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang tengah duduk di atas kasur. Ia memberikan sebuah kertas berwarna hitam yang dilipat dengan rapih pada Jongin. Di depan lipatan kertas itu tersemat mawar merah yang layu. Surat yang tidak asing lagi di mata Jongin.

"Apa orang yang memberikan surat ini sudah pergi?" tanya Jongin sambil membolak-balik kertas hitam tersebut.

"I-iya. Tapi, apa kau melihat Kyungsoo-oppa? Dia belum pulang ke rumah." Jongin mendongak ke arah Sulli dengan tatapan kaget. Ternyata perasaan buruknya memanglah benar—Kyungsoo belum pulang ke rumah.

"Entahlah. Aku belum melihatnya."

"Oh, yasudah."

**_Blam!_**

Setelah kepergian Sulli, Jongin buru-buru membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Ia mulai membaca deretan-deretan huruf yang ditulis dengan tinta merah—darah—di atas kertas hitam itu. Gaya tulisan yang tidak asing, serta bentuk surat yang sangat familiar—

**.**

**—****Surat dari penyihir.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Great House_, sebuah rumah luas nan megah yang terletak di tengah-tengah Dongguk Forest. Penghuninya adalah penyihir bersaudara dengan beberapa boneka-boneka. Rumah para penyihir itu memiliki ribuan pintu, tetapi hanya satu pintu yang dapat membawamu keluar. Dibalik pintu-pintu, terdapat berbagai jenis ruangan yang aneh-aneh, misalnya kebun binatang, pasar, dan yang paling parah ada jurang—beberapa ruangan tergolong sebagai ruangan berbahaya, jadi berhati-hatilah saat memilih pintu.

Di salah satu koridor _Great House_, nampaklah seorang gadis berjubah hitam tengah berjalan dengan santai ditemani oleh gagak hitam di bahu kanannya. Suasana koridor tersebut benar-benar hening, yang terdengar hanya derap langkah kakinya. Koridor tersebut tanpa ada lampu, satu-satunya pencahayaan hanyalah sinar rembulan yang merembes dari balik jendela besar di sisi kiri. Meskipun ada banyak jendela, tapi jendela-jendela tersebut sudah tersegel sehingga orang tidak bisa keluar.

"Apa kau sudah memberikan surat itu pada Jongin?" tanya gadis itu pada si gagak di bahu kanannya.

"Tentu saja, noona. Saya yakin dia akan segera tiba di _Great House_." gagak berbulu hitam itu menjawab.

Taeyeon hanya menyeringai lebar membayangkan Jongin datang padanya dengan _Caramel Rose_. Yang ia butuhkan hanya _Caramel Rose_, karena bunga itu adalah bahan terakhir untuk ramuannya. Taeyeonpun nekat menyulik Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan sandera agar _Caramel Rose _jatuh ke tangannya.

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh…" Taeyeon tertawa geli mengingat kejadian tadi siang, tepatnya saat Kyungsoo menerima ajakannya untuk pulang bersama—waktu itu Taeyeon berubah menjadi Onew, jadi Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun curiga.

"Cara yang noona lakukan sangat licik." si gagak kembali berucap. Ternyata ia paham dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Taeyeon.

"Diamlah, Key." gertak Taeyeon. "Dan, berhenti menjadi gagak."

Gagak hitam itu terbang dan mendarat di sebelah Taeyeon. Perlahan , tubuh gagak itu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia berjubah hitam dengan rambut pirang. Ia segera menyusul Taeyeon yang berada beberapa jarak di depannya.

"Taeyeon-noona, tunggu saya!"

**.**

**_"_****_Malam ini Great House mengadakan pesta minum teh tengah malam. Kau adalah orang beruntung yang terpilih sebagai peserta pesta minum teh kali ini._**

**_Persyaratan untuk hadir di pesta ini cukup mudah. Kau hanya perlu membawa undangan ini dan Caramel Rose. Jangan pernah bawa orang lain._**

**_Kutunggu kehadiranmu di pesta minum teh tengah malam ini._**

**_Temanmu yang bermata bulat ini juga telah menantimu. Datang atau dia akan mati._**

**_—_****_Penyihir Bersaudara."_**

**.**

Isi surat itu masih saja terputar dengan jelas di kepala Jongin, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di _Great House_. Jongin juga membawa _Caramel Rose_ sesuai permintaan penyihir bersaudara. Awalnya ia merasa enggan untuk membawanya, tapi ia terpaksa membawa _Caramel Rose_ agar Kyungsoo bisa selamat— ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah membiarkan bunga itu berada di tangan para penyihir bersaudara.

**_Kriet!_**

Jongin membuka pintu pagar besi berkarat yang nampak sangat rapuh. Setelah itu ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun—karena di kepalanya hanya ada Kyungsoo. Untuk pencahayaan, Jongin tidak membawa senter atau lampu minyak, tapi ada kunang-kunang berwarna merah yang membimbingnya ke _Great House_.

Saat malam seperti ini, Dongguk Forest terlihat dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan daripada di siang hari—tapi lagi-lagi hal seperti itu tak mampu menyurutkan semangat Jongin untuk tiba di _Great House_. Langit yang gelap, suasana mencekam, dan terdengar suara-suara binatang malam seperti burung hantu.

"Masih jauh..." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil nafas banyak.

Sebenarnya jarak antara gerbang dengan _Great House _sangat jauh—maklum, _Great House _berada tepat di tengah-tengah hutan. Tanpa bantuan denah atau peta, Jongin sudah hafal segala letak di dalam Dongguk Forest, tentu karena dirinya pernah menjadi _penghuni _sementara saat terjebak di tubuh boneka.

Dan, sekali lagi, jarak antara gerbang dengan _Great House _sangat jauh.

"Kyungsoo…" Jongin bergumam lirih saat wajah Kyungsoo terlintas dalam benaknya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeka peluh di dahinya sebelum kembali berlari ke dalam hutan. Mengikuti setiap kunang-kunang merah yang membimbingnya—padahal tanpa dibimbing kunang-kunangpun Jongin sudah tau arah jalannya.

Semoga ia bisa tiba di _Great House _dengan selamat.

**.**

Kembali lagi ke _Great House_. Saat ini Taeyeon dan Key tengah berada di depan sebuah pintu. Mereka berdua mendobrak pintu kayu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Di dalam ruangan berukuran sedang itu, nampaklah seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil duduk di kursi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tali tambang kuat nan kokoh mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itulah Do Kyungsoo yang disandera oleh penyihir bersaudara—_minus _Onew.

"Bangunkan dia dengan caramu, Key." Taeyeon menyunggingkan senyum licik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih belum bangun.

"Baiklah, noona." jawab Key sembari mengangguk patuh.

Ia melangkah ke arah sosok mungil itu tanpa menghentikan seringai lebar di bibirnya. Begitu tiba di depan Kyungsoo, Key malah menendang kursi yang diduduki Kyungsoo sehingga kursi tersebut jatuh ke arah kiri. Cara membangunkan yang sangat _bagus_.

Merasa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu, kesadaran Kyungsoo pulih. Pemuda berpipi chubby itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerjap sebentar. Ia berusaha menggerakan kedua kaki dan tangannya, namun tidak bisa. Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau dirinya diikat di kursi saat menengok ke bawah.

"Uhhh… aku di mana?" lirih Kyungsoo pelan, berusaha menahan sakit di kepalanya yang baru saja menyapa permukaan lantai marmer. Ia menengok ke kanan kiri, hingga pandangannya terhenti pada dua makhluk yang berdiri di depannya. "Taeyeon? Key? Kenapa aku berada di sini?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Taeyeon malah menempelkan ujung sepatu _boot _hitam miliknya di permukaan pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Pemuda berwajah manis itu tersentak kaget dan menggerak-gerakan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari alas sepatu Taeyeon. Tapi sia-sia, sebab Taeyeon menekan sepatunya ke pipi Kyungsoo dengan kuat agar si mungil tidak bisa berontak.

"Kau berada di rumah kami, Kyungsoo. Sekarang, aku ingin balas dendam pada _anak manis _yang seenaknya memasuki _kawasan _terlarang milik kami." Taeyeon menyeringai lebar, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Dan beberapa pukulan kasar mendarat dengan sukses di tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa pasrah dalam keadaan diikat.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Great House_…" Namja berkulit tan itu terdiam di depan sebuah bangunan luas nan megah bercat putih gading.

Ketika di malam hari, _Great House _akan terlihat sangat indah dibandingkan saat di siang hari. Itu karena kekuatan para penyihir lebih terasa di malam hari—dengan kata lain, mereka semua akan bertambah kuat di malam hari, itu sebabnya tak pernah ada satupun manusia boneka yang berhasil keluar dari hutan di malam hari. Tapi, penyihir memiliki satu kelemahan—mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir di luar hutan, kecuali berubah wujud.

Jongin hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, tetapi pintu lebih dulu terbuka.

**_Cklek!_**

Nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda dengan sepasang mata yang terlihat sipit. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian formal, dan mata kirinya diperban. Sosok itu menyunggingkan senyum lemah pada Jongin.

"Selamat datang di _Great House_. Pesta minum teh telah berlangsung 5 menit yang lalu. Bisa tunjukan surat undangannya?" pintanya.

Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan sepucuk surat berwarna hitam pada pemuda tersebut, "Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, mungkin tidak." si rambut cokelat muda tersenyum pahit sambil mengamati surat undangan. "Anda boleh masuk. Mari, saya antar."

Jongin mengangguk ragu sebelum mengikuti pemuda berambut cokelat muda tersebut ke dalam _Great House_. Koridor panjang dengan puluhan—mungkin ratusan—pintu di kedua sisi menyambut kedatangan Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tak terlalu peduli dengan kemewahan _Great House_, yang ada di kepalanya hanya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo.

Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Jongin takkan segan-segan untuk menghajar penyihir bersaudara.

"Umm… di mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin, namun si pemuda berjas di depannya tidak menggubris.

"…"

"H-hey! Kau tau di mana Kyungsoo?" ulangnya sembari menepuk bahu si rambut cokelat muda. Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan senyum miris yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Entahlah. Taeyeon noona dan Key hyung merahasiakannya dariku." lirihnya.

"Tapi, bukankah kalian penyihir bersaudara?" Jongin mengerenyit bingung. "Namamu… Lee Jinki, kan?"

"Iya."

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah ruangan luas dan bergaya mewah. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa sofa yang melingkari sebuah meja berbentuk bundar dengan _tea set _di atasnya. Ini adalah ruang pesta minum teh tengah malam.

Onew mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di sofa. Awalnya Jongin sedikit ragu—karena bisa saja kalau Onew sedang memasang jebakan—tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun itu.

Jinki menuangkan teh ke dalam salah satu cangkir, "Silahkan diminum tehnya."

"Cih, kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau sudah memasukkan obat bius di dalam teh tersebut, kan?" tebak Jongin, tepat sasaran. Onew hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melempar cangkir itu ke sembarang arah. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu kembali menuangkan teh ke salah satu cangkir, tapi kali ini dari tempat yang berbeda.

"Anda memang benar, Tuan Jongin." Onew tersenyum. Ternyata Jongin tidak sebodoh yang ia pikirkan. "Saya pamit dulu—"

"Eh, tunggu! Katamu pesta teh ini telah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi ke mana peserta lainnya?" cegat Jongin sambil menahan lengan Onew yang hendak pergi.

"Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan sebuah _urusan_. Saya pamit dulu, permisi." Onew segera pergi berlalu, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di sofa tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh cangkir teh di hadapannya.

Jongin memandang permukaan teh yang tenang di dalam cangkir berwarna merah darah itu, "Dasar, lagi-lagi ia menuangkan teh beracun untukku."

**.**

**.**

"Akh! Kumohon hentikan!"

Jeritan-jeritan yang terdengar pilu nan menyedihkan itu lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Saat ini tubuhnya tiduran dalam posisi miring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang diikat di kursi. Tendangan-tendangan melayang ke arah perut, wajah, dan anggota tubuh lainnya.

Daritadi Kyungsoo sudah memohon agar Taeyeon dan Key berhenti menendangnya, tetapi kedua penyihir itu malah tidak mempedulikannya. Wajah Kyungsoo dipenuhi lebam, bahkan darah sempat keluar dari mulutnya. Bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya juga mengalami luka karena menerima tendangan kuat.

Dan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

Karena dia hanya si kecil yang lemah.

Karena dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Rasakan itu!" Taeyeon menggesek-gesekkan alas sepatunya pada pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai lebam. Kyungsoo meringis sakit. Darah mulai merembes dari pipi chubbynya.

"Taeyeon—" Kyungsoo tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Sekarang dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bersuara.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Jika hari ini ia akan mati, kenapa tidak langsung dibunuh saja? Kyungsoo lebih memilih ditembak timah panas ketimbang dihajar habis-habisan dalam waktu yang lama.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mati sekarang juga.

"Taeyeon, bunuh aku saja. Aku tak mau disiksa seperti ini." pintanya, masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

"Tidak! Aku lebih suka menyiksamu sampai mati seperti ini." Yeoja berwajah cantik itu menyeringai, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi taringnya yang terlihat sangat tajam—seolah, jika gigi taring itu menyentuh sedikit permukaan kulitmu, maka kulitmu akan sobek.

"Ukhh!" Kyungsoo kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya setelah mendapat tendangan di perut.

"Kumohon, cepat bun—"

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Omongan Kyungsoo terputus oleh suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Taeyeon menggeram kesal, marah karena ada seseorang yang mengganggu acara balas dendamnya. Ia berjalan menghentak ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"O-Onew!" pekik Kyungsoo yang langsung dihadiahi tendangan di pipi dari Key.

Jinki yang melihatnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Ia langsung teringat tujuannya datang ke sana setelah melihat tatapan tajam nan menusuk yang dilemparkan oleh Taeyeon.

"Umm… Jongin sudah datang." jawab Onew dengan volume suara kecil, bermaksud agar Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya—tapi Kyungsoo malah mendengarnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Jo-jongin?!" Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. "Onew! Jongin di ma—"

"DIAM!" bentak Key, Kyungsoo langsung menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu tak bisa melepas tatapannya dari Taeyeon dan Onew yang bercakap-cakap di ambang pintu. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua penyihir tersebut. Tapi samar-samar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar kata '_Caramel Rose'_, 'Jongin', dan 'boneka'.

Tak lama setelah mereka berdua saling bercakap-cakap, Taeyeon dan Key berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menyisakkan Kyungsoo yang tersungkur di atas lantai dan Onew yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu.

"Hyung!" setelah memastikan Taeyeon dan Key benar-benar pergi, Onew berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata sipit itu membuka semua tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

"Ah, iya. K-kau kenapa melepas talinya?" Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung sambil bangun duduk. Ia perlu mendongak untuk melihat Onew, karena pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu berdiri. "Matamu kenapa?"

"Hmm… hanya ditusuk pisau oleh Taeyeon noona. Hyung, ayo kita pergi! Kalau kita tidak pergi, nanti Taeyeon noona dan Key hyung kembali." ajak Onew. Ia menarik kedua lengan Kyungsoo agar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bangun berdiri.

"Ayo!" mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mereka tak tahu hal apa yang akan mereka temui di _Great House_.

**.**

**.**

Jongin masih terdiam di atas sofa. Hingga, derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya membuat Jongin mendongak. Pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung menggeram kesal saat kedua maniknya menangkap sosok kesayangannya diseret oleh Taeyeon dengan tidak berkeperimanusiaan.

Taeyeon langsung menghempaskan tubuh 'Kyungsoo' ke atas lantai marmer. Ia menyeringai lebar ke arah Jongin yang nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ekspresi marah yang tercetak jelas di wajah Kai justru membuat seringai Taeyeon semakin lebar. Taeyeon suka jika membuat orang lain marah karena ulahnya.

"Sekarang berikan _Caramel Rose_, maka aku akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo padamu, Jongin…" Taeyeon menendang-nendang kecil kaki 'Kyungsoo' yang tak sadarkan diri di atas lantai.

Jongin memandang sosok mungil itu. Mengamatinya dengan detil seolah tak ingin melewatkan satu inchi permukaan kulitnya. Jongin harus berterima kasih pada Taeyeon yang telah membuatnya belajar banyak di Dongguk Forest, termasuk belajar satu hal penting yang dimiliki oleh setiap penyihir.

"Bukan. Aku tahu itu adalah Kim Kibum." ujar Kai sambil tersenyum puas melihat raut terkejut di wajah Taeyeon. Namun sedetik kemudian, Taeyeon kembali menyunggingkan seringai lebar—yang bagi Kai terlihat sangat memuakan.

"Rupanya kau cukup pintar, Jongin." Taeyeon bertepuk tangan selama 5 detik. Ia melepas ikatan tali pada kedua tangan dan kaki 'Kyungsoo', dan tak lama sosok itu berubah wujud menjadi sosok aslinya—Kim Kibum.

"Jadi, di mana Kyungsoo yang asli? Cepat beritahu aku!" gertak Kai. Tayeon hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendudukan diri di sofa. Yeoja berambut cokelat tua itu menuangkan teh ke cangkir lalu meneguknya sampai habis.

"Lebih baik kita pesta minum teh dulu sambil menunggu Kyungsoo datang."

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Onew nampak berlari di salah satu koridor _Great House_. Mereka berdua berada di koridor yang bersuasana pesta ulang tahun, di mana balon-balon warna-warni menghiasi langit-langit koridor dan _wallpaper _tema ulang tahun menempel di dinding. Di kedua sisi koridor terdapat berbagai macam pintu dengan bentuk yang beragam—tentu pintu-pintu tersebut sangat berbahaya jika kalian salah masuk.

Onew bilang, jalan keluar dari _Great House _sangat susah, satu-satunya jalan adalah melewati koridor ulang tahun, lalu masuk ke pintu berbentuk segi enam, melintasi koridor utama, lalu keluar lewat pintu besar bergaya mewah—rumit memang. Dan, jangan pernah lupa kalau tiap-tiap koridor itu sangat panjang.

Jadi, Onew memutuskan untuk tidak jadi keluar dari _Great House_. Ia menyusun rencana lain agar usaha kedua kakaknya gagal.

Onew akan pergi ke pusat _Great House_, tempat di mana segalanya tentang Dongguk Forest, dan penyihir dapat diatur—sekaligus tempat boneka-boneka yang akan digunakan untuk pesta para penyihir. Ia berencana untuk mengubah semua boneka menjadi wujud aslinya, dengan demikian pesta para penyihir tidak akan pernah ada.

Tapi, ruangan yang disebut sebagai pusat _Great House _itu sangat sulit untuk dibuka oleh Onew—karena kekuatan sihirnya telah dicabut Taeyeon. Tapi Onew akan memikirkan cara lain. Pokoknya ia harus membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari _Great House _dengan selamat, dan membatalkan pesta para penyihir.

"Kanan atau kiri?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika menemukan dua jalur, yaitu ke arah kanan dan ke arah kiri.

"Sebentar…" Onew terdiam sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Setelah beberapa detik, Onew segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo ke arah kanan, "Aku yakin ini jalannya."

**.**

**.**

Atas perintah Taeyeon, Key meninggalkan ruang utama _Great House _menuju tempat di mana Kyungsoo berada. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat aneh saat semakin dekat dengan ruangan Kyungsoo. Key-pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan apakah firasat anehnya itu benar atau tidak.

Akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu ruangan tujuannya. Tanpa berlama-lama, Key segera membuka pintu tersebut.

**_Cklek!_**

Ia tersentak kaget begitu mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong. Key mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, dan berbalik menuju ruang utama. Ia sudah tahu siapa si pelaku—siapa lagi kalau bukan Jinki? Sejak awal Key juga sudah tahu kalau Jinki akan membebaskan Kyungsoo, tentu karena Jinki adalah pengkhianat yang berpihak pada manusia.

Sebelum tiba di ruang utama, Key berhenti sejenak karena kedua telinganya menangkap bunyi derap langkah kaki tak jauh darinya. Key menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar. Ia harus berterima kasih karena kemampuan khususnya adalah dapat mendengar suara sejauh 1,5 kilometer.

Key segera berlari mengikuti sumber suara.

"Rupanya kalian nekat sekali pergi ke pusat…" pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai saat menyadari bahwa sumber suara itu membawanya pergi ke arah pusat _Great House_.

Nama lain pusat _Great House _adalah _The Center_. Di sana adalah ruangan yang cukup luas, dan jarang disentuh oleh penyihir. Siapapun bisa mengatur Dongguk Forest dan para penyihir di _The Center_, bahkan manusia biasa bisa melakukanya. Oleh karena itu, ruangan tersebut sangat dijaga ketat oleh para penyihir. Hanya Taeyeon yang bisa memasukki pusat _Great House_.

Bagi Key, mustahil apabila Jinki berhasil memasukki _The Center _karena kekuatan sihirnya telah dihapus.

Iya. Itu mustahil—

Seandainya Jinki tak menemukan kunci menuju pusat.

**.**

"Aku lelah, Onew! Apa masih jauh?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, peluh membanjiri wajah manisnya.

"Sebentar lagi, hyung. Kita harus cepat!" seru Onew sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar pemuda mungil itu kembali berlari menuju _The Center_.

"Onew—"

**_Bruk!_**

Sepertinya Onew lupa kalau Kyungsoo bukanlah atlit lari, alhasil Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai. Kyungsoo bangun duduk, dan merutuki tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah. Ia tidak mau berhenti hanya gara-gara kelelahan, ia ingin pergi menuju pusat _Great House _agar semuanya berjalan normal—tak ada penyihir, tak ada manusia boneka.

Kyungsoo bangun berdiri, meski kakinya terasa sangat lelah—baginya sama seperti saat mengikuti lari marathon di sekolah, "Ayo!"

Sebenarnya Onew merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu masih saja semangat untuk pergi menuju _The Center _tanpa mempedulikan kedua kakinya yang mulai kelelahan dan sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lebam setelah dipukuli Taeyeon dan Key.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan menuju _The Center_. Onew memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah kotak aneh yang entah namanya apa. Ia terlihat memencet-mencet tombol di atas kotak itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Mesin telepati. Kau bisa mengirimkan telapati untuk orang lain. Aku yakin kita tidak akan mampu keluar dari _Great House _tanpa bantuan orang luar. Karena, _yeah_, kita semua terjebak dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak." jawab Onew. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, fokus mengirimkan telepati ke beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

Hening.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru koridor untuk sekedar menghapus rasa bosannya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah pintu, pintu, dan pintu. Entah ada berapa pintu di _Great House_, namun salah satu pintu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ya. Pintu itu—pintu kayu berbentuk lingkaran dengan corak bunga yang terlihat sangat indah.

Tanpa sepengatahuan Onew, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati pintu itu. Kyungsoo memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan memutarnya, mendorongnya pelan untuk melihat ke dalam.

Tempat yang tidak asing—

Kyungsoo melangkah ke dalam pintu dengan polosnya.

Dan pintu bercorak bunga itu tertutup dengan sendirinya, membawa Kyungsoo pergi entah ke mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::: To Be Continue :::**

* * *

**(A/N)**

Alohaaa, readersss '-')/

Aku dateng dengan chapter 10'-')/

Sekarang aku ganti penname lagi, sebenarnya cuma ganti angka belakangnya aja sih (2601) :3

Jujur, sebenarnya aku pengen nulis cara-kabur-kyungsoo-dari-rumah-penyihir dengan cara yang lebih keren, tapi otakku gak nyampe ke situ T.T Jadi maap kalo cara-kabur-Kyungsoo-dari-rumah-penyihir nya jelek dan tidak elit T.T

Sebenarnya kepikiran buat bikin Onew diperban matanya itu setelah inget Hannah di anime Kuroshitsuji ._.

Oh ya, tittle chapter ini (Escape From The Great House) itu dapet nama game lho! Nama game nya itu The Great House Escape (cuma dibalik aja ._.) Aku pernah main itu sambil nge-cheat, soalnya rada susah ._. Udah ada yang pernah mainin?

FF ini secepatnya bakal tamat, dan setelah itu rencanya mau bikin FF baru lagi (padahal masih banyak utang FF lain ._.)

Makasih yah, yang udah baca FanFic ini . Apalagi yang udah memberikan review untuk FanFic ini di chapter kemarin .

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**Nada Lim**: Nasibnya Dio kali ini lagi ga beruntung. Iya, Luhan masih jadi boneka entah sampe kapan '-'

**kyeoptafadila**: Watak Onew di FF ini baik kok, ga ada jahatnya sama sekali (paling jahatnya cuma sama kakak2nya doang '-'). Sangtae itu apa? '-'

**Hisayuchi Kim**: Iya 'Onew' itu bukan Onew, tapi Taeyeon yang nyamar. Kalo 'Onew' itu Onew, ga mungkin dia nyulik Kyungsoo :))

**ajib4ff**: Jangan galau dong, galau itu tidak baik/? '-'

**Jenny**: Kayaknya Dio itu campuran antara polos ama pabo '-' Onew sifatnya baik kok, yang di chapter kemarin yang jadi 'Onew' itu bukan Onew, tapi Taeyeon yang nyamar. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaaa :))

**PandaDeer**: Yang kemarin yang nyulik itu bukan Onew, Onew kan baik :)) Maap updatenya lama TwT Aku bakal bikin HunHan bersatu kok, sama kayak KaiSoo

**soo baby**: Nama lama akun kamu itu HyunieKyungie? '-' Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :))

**Nurfadillah**: Huwaa, makasih . Di sini Kyungsoo ngilang lagi lho, padahal kemarin barusan diculik ._. Kyungsoo emang bakal mentingin orang yang dia sukain ketimbang hal lainnya :))

**BBCnindy**: Iya, happy end kok meski masalahnya rumit. Aku juga bingung lho/? ._.

**Chris1004**: Aku juga kasian sama kepalanya Kyungsoo ;-; Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :))

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics**: Iya, heheehe...

**12Wolf**: Semoga di chapter ini TBC nya tepat waktu yaa :D

**cyanx. clalu1**: Kyungsoonya dibawa ke rumah penyihir, dihajar habis-habisan terus ngilang setelah masuk ke pintu aneh '-' Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka :))

**PutriPootree**: Seru banget, chingu . Apalagi kakak2nya kece2 semua masaaa . /nyambungkemos._./ Pokoknya semuanya bakal jadi normal kok, ga ada lagi manusia boneka :)) Di chapter ini si Kyungsoo lebih ngenes lagi lhooo, puas aja gitu nyiksa dia, muheuheueuhue XD Itu 'Onew', bukan Onew :))

**Melani Fujoshi Elfxostan**: Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :3

**Srdkj414**: Beneran suka? Makasih ;A; Iya ini Happy Ending kok. Soal KaiSoo moment, aku masi bingung juga ._.

**hanifa tias**: Jongin beda gimananya? '-' Iya ini bakal dilanjut kok :)) Makasih yaa :3

**KaiSoo'sChild**: Iya, maunya sih Dongguk Forest dibikin lebih serem lagi, tapi otakku ga nyampe T.T Kyungsoonya diculik ke rumah penyihir :3 Ini udah dilanjut, maap updatenya ga bisa cepet :3

**miparkland**: Huwaaa, makasih infonya chingu :3 Yang nyulik bukan Onew, tapi 'Onew' :3 Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :3

**Sihyun Jung**: /ikuttumpengan/ Luhan emang terlalu baik, jadi dia semudah itu maafin Kyungsoo. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :))

**Schatzi**: Kyungsoonya mau dibawa ke rumah penyihir buat disandera :3 Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :3

**yeoxogg227**: Hansel & Gretel? Bagian mananya, chingu? '-' Iya, mereka jadi manusia kok. Si Baygon cuma nyempil dikit, nanti kutambah perannya dah di chapter depan, kasian aja masa bias cuma jadi cameo '-'

**BunnyPoro**: Tapi, kayaknya di chapter ini Kyungsoo lagi ga selamat :|

**asroyasrii**: Wkwkwkwk, aku baru2 ini kepikiran, kenapa bunganya ga dimakan dengan cara lebih elit coba? Diseduh sama teh coba '-' HunHan nyelip aja, nanti bersatu kok '-' Tapi di chapter ini Kyungsoo disiksa lho, terus ilang lagi :3 Maap ga bisa update cepet

**Kim Chan Soo**: Bukan Onew, tapi 'Onew' :3 Iya ini udah dilanjut :) luv you too :* muachhh/? ._.

**Eun bin k-pop**: Masih dong, aku bakal tamatin FF ini kok :3 Horornya cuma nyempil di awal dikit :3 Iya bakal aku sambung terus :") Makasih yaaa :")

**dewifiraa**: Ahaha, makasih yaa . Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :))

**DearrSeohyun**: 100 persen Happy Ending kok :)) Soalnya ga tega bikin KaiSoo Sad Ending :3

**Guest**: Makasih . Ini udah diupdate, semoga suka yaa :))

**chanyeora**: Iya, ini hepi ending :) Crosses Finger itu apa? '-'

**Kimkai**: Ini udah dilanjut :) Aduh, aku kurang bisa kalo bikin yang romantis2 gitu, maklumlah masi pemula :))

**DaraKrsmnta**: Ini sambungannya udah dateng .

**LAB27**: Ini udah dilanjut :3 Kyungsoo ga dibikin jahat, cuma dibikin sedikit tersiksa aja :) Makasih yaa .

**ulfarafida**: Makasih . Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :)

**Lulu**: IYA INI UDAH DILANJUT MAAP UPDATENYA GA BISA CEPET2 .

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**: Aku malah seneng nyiksa Kyungsoo masa '-' Ya wajar aja dah si Sehun nyuekin Kyungsoo, lagian Kyungsoonya juga jahat '-' Iya, itu Onew-Onew-an/? ._. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka yaa :3

**Jonginda**: Makasih . Iya ini udah aku lanjut, semoga suka yaa :)) Aku masi kurang tau soal KaiSoo moment-nya '-'

**Guest**: Hoh, gapapa kok :3 Makasih yaa .

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
